Vault of Bones
by F12Scuderia
Summary: When Ciel was "supposedly" given a day-off, Her Majesty the Queen asks for the next possible person to solve a crime for her. The Queen sends the Double Charles to retrieve her from her secluded home, but when she flatly refuses, Grey and Phipps literally had to take her back with them.
1. Once Upon a December

Vault of Bones

Chapter 01 – Once Upon a December

14 December 1879, Phantomhive Manor

Carriages pulled up in front of the mansion's doors. It was winter, and despite the raging snow, the noblemen of England arrived continuously. Said noblemen wore in luxurious coats; ladies were dressed in colorful and fashionable gowns, obviously wanted to catch attention. Their jewels and diamonds complement the lighting within the mansion. Escorting beautiful women showed a nobleman's status, so they say. Ladies held on tight to their lords as they walked in the mansion, greeted by an elderly butler.

Stewards greeted their guests and showed them the way. T'was a party, in the middle of December. The Earl of Phantomhive threw the said party, in honor of his young and only son's birthday. All these noblemen were the Earl's and his wife's acquaintances; from workmates, old friends, to closest of relatives were invited. And the Earl, Earl Vincent Phantomhive, young himself to look upon, humbly welcomed his visitors. His young son clung onto his hand behind him, poking his head every now and then to see whom his father was talking to. His eyes scanned the room, searching for familiar faces. None showed up, much to the young boy's disappointment. Truthfully, he was hoping that his cousins would arrive.

That was when the Earl Phantomhive was approached by a woman. The young boy, Ciel, looked at her. She was young and beautiful; her dark blonde hair was pulled up into a bun, covered by a feathered hat. She wore a complicated-looking red gown, but Ciel, though not knowing too much about dresses for his age, thought the lady looked lovely. Said lady smiled at his father, and the Earl did the same.

"Mistress Wolvercote," breathed the Earl, taking the lady's gloved hand and kissed it lightly as a form of greeting.

The Lady Wolvercote, after her hand was kissed, shooed the Earl's hand away. "Yes, it's good to see you too, Vincent."

Earl Vincent laughed. "How long has it been since you last left your nest?" The lady in front of him rolled her brown eyes at him. Vincent's eyes darted onto the child behind Lady Wolvercote. Gesturing for the child, he asked, "Is she your daughter?"

Caroline Wolvercote nodded and pushed her daughter in front of her. At the sight of the girl, Ciel squeezed his father's hand. The Earl had almost forgotten about his own son that he laughed at himself.

"In that case," he said, pushing Ciel gently in front of him, "introduce yourself first."

Ciel nodded and smiled at their guests.

"Good evening, Lady Wolvercote. I'm Ciel Phantomhive. Nice to meet you."

With that Ciel hurried back behind his father, clutching Vincent's coat. The young boy watched as the Mistress Wolvercote smiled at him and gestured for her daughter to do the same.

The young girl stepped forward. She was taller than Ciel, and definitely older than him. She wore a pale pink dress; her black hair was tied in a bun; and flashed a bright smile for the Earl and his son.

"My name is Anais Wolvercote," The girl said and then curtsied. "Greetings, Earl Phantomhive." She turned to Ciel, "Hello, Ciel."

At the sound of his name, Ciel instantly smiled at the girl. He felt his father's loving hand being put on top of his head.

"Ciel, why don't you play with Miss Anais?" Vincent gave the children a warm smile. "Show her around while Mistress Wolvercote and I will have a talk."

Before the young boy could give a response, another man approached their group. He looked elderly, with glasses and grayish hair, and he looked familiar. The newcomer immediately bowed to the Earl, way too low from Caroline's point of view.

"Pha- Phan- Earl Phantomhive!" the man blurted out, surprising Vincent, Caroline and the children from his sudden outburst. "I am honored to be here." The man was sweating and he looked nervous. As he composed himself, the man couldn't help but glance at the two children, who stood side by side. He smiled at the sight of Ciel.

_The boy had grown_, he thought.

He turned to look at the girl. _She's unfamiliar, but she looks just as beautiful. _Caroline saw how the man looked at the children and was immediately alarmed.

"Can we help you?" she snapped, although it sounded like a simple question.

Baron Kelvin scoffed. He wasn't even talking to this woman. But since she looked like an acquaintance to the Earl, he tried his best to sound polite.

"Good evening, Earl," he said.

Vincent smiled at him. "Why, hello, Baron Kelvin." Then he turned to the children. "Ciel, Anais, go ahead and do what you want."

Ciel beamed with delight. He held Anais' hand and led her away. "Come this way, big sister!" he said.

The Earl Phantomhive and Mistress Wolvercote watched as the children left.

"Ciel has a poor health, and he doesn't go out much. It's a good thing Lizzy visits him every once in a while." He was talking about Ciel's cousin Elizabeth who was one year older than him. "How wonderful for you to have brought Anais. Now he's got a new friend." He smiled.

Caroline nodded, "Anais wanted to meet him. That girl wanted to have a younger brother on her own." The lady frowned for a second, and then remembered that the Baron Kelvin still stood there. She cleared her throat, earning both the Baron's and the Earl's attentions.

Vincent smiled at the Baron. "Please excuse us. Marchioness Wolvercote and I have matters to talk about." The Earl Phantomhive offered his arm to the lady and disappeared from the sight of the elderly Baron.

With a sigh, Baron Kelvin looked around for the children. No sign of them. Then he made his way to get himself a drink.

Caroline snatched her hand away from the Earl's arm.

"Marchioness? Please, Vincent, don't make me laugh," she whispered. Vincent laughed; she had always been the polite one. "Besides, I don't hold that title. Anais' grandmother does." Caroline waited for a reply.

"After that incident, you've never shown yourself too much in public," he said, leading the way towards a hallway. "Such a shame. You were a well-known doctor in London." He turned left; there was the hallway. No one was there. Said hallway was carpeted with a dark red and fancy chandeliers hung from above. Caroline let herself gape; her house was never been as lovely and presentable as Vincent's.

"Enough about me," was all her reply. "Why invite me now?"

Vincent raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Caroline sighed exasperated. "I mean, why did you invite me here? Your boy has had a lot of birthdays before, but this is your first time to invite me." She paused and stopped walking, forcing the Phantomhive to stop and turn back to her, his eyes showed amusement.

"You want me to do something for you, am I right?"

_She is so sharp as ever_, he thought.

"Tell me what," the Wolvercote's demanding voice echoed in the hallway.

The Earl closed his eyes and shrugged. "I'll tell you once we get there." He gestured her to follow him. "Come with me?" He began to walk again. He heard Caroline sigh heavily behind him.

"Vincent," her voice quiet and solemn, "you know I'm retired. I don't do those things anymore."

Vincent didn't stop walking but Caroline followed him still.

"Ever since Anais was born, I've never been in service of anyone, except for our town, and _you_ know that," her voice became demanding again. Still, Vincent said nothing. "Besides, you've got Undertaker."

The Phantomhive stopped and looked at her. "Undertaker?" he echoed. "He's actually here, see? He also wants to meet the young ones so he came." Vincent gave her a grin. "Come, follow me. The room is right around the corner." He went off again and Caroline was forced to follow the man.

"Did you not hear me?" her voice raised. She reached out for Vincent's arm and grabbed it with force. "I said I'm retired! I've refused the Queen twice! What makes you think I'll do this for you?" She gritted her teeth and she breathed heavily. Vincent raised an eyebrow, again, with amusement.

"My, my, what temper," he tapped her by the shoulder gently. "And you call yourself a doctor." She huffed under her breath. "I wouldn't be surprised if pretty little Anais gets this from you." Vincent laughed. "And about your question, I think you'll do exactly as I ask you, my Lady. Why? Because you can't say no to my requests, can you? Her Majesty is yet to tame the wolf, isn't she?"

"I would never give her what she wants anymore," Caroline said honestly.

"You're actually giving her a hard time to keep track of you," Vincent's voice came again.

Caroline studied his features. Despite the way his tone sounded, he looked serious about this matter. He was, after all, Her Majesty's Watchdog. Watchdogs eliminated those who taint the name of the Queen. And with such position, Vincent needed his pawns. There were many of them, Caroline included, and were known as the Evil Noblemen. Doctor she may be, but under the Queen's requests and supervisions, she helped clearing Her Majesty's name by solving cases about the dead, same way how Undertaker did it. Four times she served the Queen, four times she was paid. It was a fair deal. Caroline would help the Queen's Watchdog often. But after the birth of her daughter, Caroline refused to work for Her Majesty again.

"This will be the last Vincent Phantomhive," she sighed and began to walk again. Vincent followed after her. "How serious is this one?"

"You'll figure it out later," he said with a childlike grin. Vincent had always been so lighthearted. "Also, Diedrich is here."

Caroline's eyebrow rose and smiled. "So, the German is back, eh?"

* * *

5 January 1885, Town of Brighton

The Town of Brighton, as its name suggested, was a warm and bright town. Located south of London, Brighton sat near the sea where the city's fishermen made a living. It was fashioned after the towns in Italy, and used bricks for roof and walls. There was a church located at the city's center, hospital, market and schools surrounded it. Brighton is renowned for its beaches and tourists spots, the main reason why many noblemen and foreigners visit them during the summer season. Every May, Brighton holds a festival and contests, including the Artists Open House. A wide and lush forest separated Brighton from its neighboring cities. Many noblemen lived there, for the city was peaceful and quiet.

Away from the village and by the seashore was Caroline Wolvercote's house. Not as big as Vincent had, but not as small as a peasant's. It was around the size of a townhouse that noblemen used to visit when seasons came. And the house was gloomy. It looked like a typical townhouse; its paint was grey and was unlively. Withered grass carpeted the entrance to the manor. Trees were about them which looked like the only things alive. Behind the house were a stable and well. The property was protected by a rusty old fence, probably hadn't been touched for years. Yet here was where _Marchioness_ Wolvercote lived, with her few servants and beloved daughter.

"Is everything ready, Eugene?" asked an elderly woman, Miranda as she was called. The woman wore a simple brown dress and on top was her neat apron. She wore brown boots and her grey hair in a bun. She held a basket covered with thin sheet on her hands. Miranda closed the backdoor of the kitchen, as the young boy Eugene prepared the carriage.

"Everything ready here, Grandma," Eugene said energetically. He was the manor's pageboy, whom the mistresses of the manor were fond of. He had a short black hair and he wore glasses. Poor boy had poor eyesight ever since he was young.

Eugene patted the horse, Dunlop, as the young mistress Anais named the black horse, and ran off to assist the elderly woman. He helped her get on the carriage and once everything was set, they left the manor.

The rest of the servants were in the hospital. Their Mistress Wolvercote, though the doctor that she was, caught a scarlet fever from one of her child patients. It was too late to cure her, as Caroline hid her sickness for two good weeks from her servants. Everyone was in shock when Caroline collapsed for the first time. She had been forcing herself to work. Caroline worked as a doctor in Brighton's hospital, usually tending to the children. She made a lot of money with such work, more than enough to supply her own family. And so, she donated some of her income for an orphanage's needs. In other words, she was a philanthropist who was loved by Brighton's people. Yet she was fighting for her life in the very hospital she worked for.

It had been around two weeks after her she was admitted. The doctors were impressed on how she managed that far. But her condition became worse, and medicine cannot help her. Caroline's servants were mournful and tended to their ladyship, praying that she'd gone well. Many of her acquaintances visited her. For instance, Madam Red, a fellow doctor who lived in London and Ciel's maternal aunt. Madam Red and Caroline worked in the same hospital before the latter moved to Brighton. Next were the Marquis Midford and his family; again, Ciel's relatives. Caroline worked with the Marquis many times already that they'd become close.

Eugene and Miranda arrived at the hospital. They took the stairs and went through the long quiet hallway. Miranda held on to her basket possessively, its contents were for the sick Lady Wolvercote. Her room was located on the end of the hallway, which seem to stretch like forever to them. Eugene looked up and smile, a familiar figure greeting him.

On the other side of the hallway, a man with silvery hair and deep ruby eyes came running on all fours. He wore a suit similar to what noblemen would wear in London. The man ran towards them, a collar around his neck. He barked as he approached them.

"Ah, Pluto!" Eugene exclaimed. He patted the man, who sat on the floor, still on his hands and feet. Pluto gave out a delighted whimper and crawled towards Miranda and her basket. He sniffed at it and delightfully made an effort to snatch it.

In an instant, Miranda helped up her arm, away from his reach.

"No, this is not for you," she chuckled. Pluto let out a rejected whimper, his face frowning.

"Don't worry, Plu-Plu. Your treats are left at home," Eugene laughed, patting Pluto again on the head. The man, or rather, _hound_, barked excitedly.

Then came a maid and a steward, Nunally and Klaus, also servants of the Wolvercote house. Nunally, who was a cheerful girl, bowed to them. She had long straight brown hair and dark brown eyes. She wore a usual blue and white maid uniform, behind her white apron was a red ribbon. Klaus, an elderly man yet as strong as a young adult, nodded and led them inside the room. He had spiky grey hair and a moustache. His butler uniform was as normal as could be. Instead of a necktie, he only had a short red ribbon around his neck. Pluto was left behind; no dogs were allowed after all.

There they saw their Lady Wolvercote suffering from her unceasing fever. She had a wet towel on her forehead, provided by Nunally, but it didn't seem to help. She looked pale, paler than Anais' skin. Miranda placed her basket on the table and observed. Eugene, on the other hand, sat on a chair, his eyes never leaving Caroline.

"She hasn't been better, has she?" Eugene asked, but it sounded like he questioned himself.

Klaus shook his head. "I'm afraid not, lad. Her ladyship has actually gotten worse, according to her doctor." His German accent filled the room and Miranda broke the silence with a heavy sigh.

"Anyway, I've brought her soup. It's still warm, I think." The caretaker took the sheet away and held out a bowl. "Pluto tried to take it." She said with a smile. Nunally helped her set the table so that it would look presentable for Caroline.

After it was done, Miranda looked around. A person seemed to be missing. He tried to figure out where this person was, but at last, she asked them.

"Where is Anais?"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Greetings. This is my first Kuroshitsuji story. To be honest, I'm hoping that you find the starting chapter interesting. So, please, stay with me and continue to read the upcoming chapters. As for the Double Charles, they won't appear until the fourth chapter so please bear with the first three chapters. Prologues are essential, after all.

About the story, the plot will not be following any of the manga's nor does the anime's story plot. It takes _after_ the manga's current plot, the Weston College arc. In other words, the Pluto in this story **is** the Pluto that we've seen in the anime, but **does not** play the same role. Pluto is **not** Ash or Angela's pet, but he remains to be a demon hound.

Please review and tell me what you think. Any opinions, suggestions are welcomed and appreciated, unless that it isn't rude. If you're thinking about a Mary Sue character, my answer would be no, she is not.

That's all, folks. Thank you for reading!

**References:**

1. "_Escorting beautiful women showed a nobleman's status, so they say."_ – This line was said by Edgar Redmond, Viscount of Druitt's nephew in the manga. The phrase itself was, of course, modified.

2. Caroline is based on the "Evil Noblemen" group which consists of Vincent, Diedrich, Undertaker and Tanaka. She "appears" in the Kuroshitsuji manga chapter 32, page 6.

3. Brighton's Artists Open House event is based on the real event which happens during May. It only started around the year 1980.

4. The old Wolvercote mansion is based on the Violet Wolf dormitory in Weston College.

_No copyright infringement intended. All rights reserved._


	2. Alpha and Omega

Vault of Bones

Chapter 02 – Alpha and Omega

5 January 1885, Brighton Forest

"Flynn, I'm starting to get hungry," whispered Anais to her friend.

They were in the forest which bordered Brighton. Perched on top of a tree, Anais and her friend Flynn waited for their prey. _His_ prey, actually. The Wolvercote on the tree leaned on the trunk, watching as Flynn held his bow and arrow with experience. Her own bow was in her hands, but she didn't use it. She couldn't use it. In a flash, Flynn released his arrow and knocked a wild boar. He smirked to himself.

"Woah, that's awesome!" the Wolvercote exclaimed. "Can we go home now?" she sighed and jumped off the tree. She approached the dead boar and poked it with her bow.

"Stop that," said Flynn, taking _his_ bow from her hand. "It's dead already."

"I wouldn't be so sure," she remarked. "You missed the lung." Flynn looked at her, bewildered. "You missed the lung, see?" Anais used her foot to kick the boar lightly. "It's still breathing." The boar struggled a bit.

Her friend shook his head and laughed to himself.

"It can't run now. It won't be a problem." Flynn took a rope and tied the boar's feet and hoisted it on his back. Offering a hand to her, he said, "You wanted to go home, right?"

Anais smiled like a child who was given a new toy. She took Flynn's hand and dragged him out of the forest.

The sun shined from above as they emerged from the shadows of the forest. Flynn, older brother of Eugene, worked as a hunter and a blacksmith in town. He could be also a fisherman sometimes. He was two years older than Anais, and thrice as matured as she was. Flynn shifted the heavy boar behind him as Anais opened the door of the store he worked at. As a hunter, he provided resources to the local market. He was being paid, enough to support his younger brother and father.

"Good afternoon, young 'uns," said Flynn's employer, a kind middle-aged man named Matthew.

Flynn, who was busy carrying the boar, let Anais greet his employer for him.

"Good afternoon, Sir Matthew!" she beamed, smiling like the child that she was. Anais was still thirteen, and despite being thirteen years old, Flynn thought she acted like a three-year old kid. The young man placed the boar in the kitchen while Anais waited in the reception room.

"Pretty girl, ain't she?" teased Matthew, nudging Flynn by his arm. The teenager shook his head.

"She's my childhood friend."

End of conversation. Matthew paid him three shillings for his work. Both thanked each other for their services. Flynn closed the door to the market and went off, pocketing his earn for the day. He sighed, it was enough. Flynn was the eldest of two brothers, with Eugene working as a pageboy in the old Wolvercote mansion. They lost their mother at a tender age which motivated the brothers to work hard. In addition, Flynn was popular in the city. Gentlemen respected him for his hard work, while ladies praised his handsome features. Indeed he was handsome: black, shaggy hair and serious brown eyes.

He looked at Anais; she seemed to be looking for something.

"Now that I remember… why don't you like hunting?" he started a conversation. Almost every day he went to hunt in the forest, and every day she came with him, only to complain and comment on how he worked on things.

Anais looked at him for a moment. Dark blue eyes met his hazel ones.

"I don't like hunting," she confessed.

"_Why?"_ Flynn emphasized on the question at hand.

Anais shrugged. "Because it's not my forte." The young man shook his head in confusion.

"Not your forte? Pray tell me what your forte is," his voice echoed with sarcasm.

She glared at him. "Hunting is _your_ thing, while it is not mine. Whenever you went hunting and I only watch, it kind of makes me feel useless." She admitted. Like her mother, she was always honest. "I can't even fire an arrow properly." She shrugged again.

Flynn hummed. "Hunting isn't your thing, eh?" He looked at her. "Maybe you should just stick to drawing?" Flynn flashed a teasing smile.

"I guess so," she muttered.

"The festival will hold another artist contest in summer. You should participate," he remarked.

"I _always_ participate in it," Anais cleared. "For the last three years, I guess."

Flynn nodded. "Aren't you going to the hospital?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes, it's about time. I bet Klaus will give me a good preaching when I arrive." She turned to him. "You coming with me?"

"Definitely."

* * *

Anais and Flynn arrived some twenty minutes later. The hallway was ever so silent. It was only broken when Pluto barked and ran towards his mistress. He was still on fours. Anais smiled and knelt to greet him. Pluto rubbed his head on her neck and sighed.

"What's up Pluto?" she patted his silver head. "How's mother doing?" With that Pluto dropped low, frowning again. She nodded and went towards her mother's room.

Inside were the servants, along with a doctor checking up on Caroline.

"Where have you been, young lady?" Klaus inquired.

She shrugged yet again. "Out hunting with Flynn." She sat beside Eugene, who was three years younger than her. "Sup Eugene?" The young Wolvercote messed with the boy's hair as she stood up. "How is she doctor?"

The doctor shook his head. "Worse, if I may say." Anais' face became worried. "Excuse me." The doctor bowed to Klaus and then left the room, not seeing any sign of Pluto anywhere.

Anais sat on a chair, hands covered her face. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, looking up with tear eyes; it was Flynn who smiled down on her. He looked worried, too. Everyone in the room was. Anais wasn't alone.

"Come with me in the courtyard. We'll take Pluto with us." Without her response, Flynn helped her stand up and led her outside. He was going to ease her pain.

The doctor had already told the servants: Lady Blair Caroline Vanessa Wolvercote, aged 35, would not make it. No one dared to tell their young mistress; she would not accept it. Klaus, as serious as he could be, only bowed his head and mourned. Miranda wept, and ran a hand across Caroline's forehead. Their Lady Wolvercote breathed faintly, showing no signs of life anymore.

Out in the courtyard, Anais settled herself under the shade of an old oak tree, while she watched Flynn pick up a branch and play fetch with Pluto. As he threw the branch away, Pluto, still in his human form, ran on all fours and went after the stick. He ran back, and threw himself on top of Flynn, licking the young man's cheek. Anais laughed at them. This was their scenario for quite a few minutes. Then, Klaus arrived in the courtyard, hands behind his back.

"Lady Anais," he called out. "Please come inside."

Anais stood up; she knew this would happen. Pluto ran ahead of them and Flynn went beside Anais. He held her right hand to comfort her, but to his surprise, Anais snatched her hand away and growled. Back in the hallway, Nunally and Pluto waited for them. The maid bowed to them and opened the door. Klaus and Flynn let Anais inside first.

What she saw instantly brought tears to her eyes. Her mother, still on bed, had her hands upon her chest; a thin sheet covered her face. Miranda wept as she left the room. Pluto entered next, whimpering a cry. Anais sat beside the bed, and cried. At first it was sobs as she buried her face at the crook of her mother's neck, holding her mother's hands. No words could explain the grief of the daughter who lost her mother. She cried and cried, for what seemed like forever to the servants and friends who waited outside. They could hear her cries, and pleas that her mother should not leave her behind.

"You- You can't leave me like this!" she exclaimed and bit her lip. Pluto was there, and he comforted his mistress by licking Anais' elbow. The hound nudged at her and sighed. Anais continued to cry; her mother couldn't be brought back to life anymore.

* * *

Flynn knocked on the door once, and then twice. He heard immediate footsteps coming to the door and entered it with haste. It was Nunally, in her pale blue maid uniform. The girl bowed and let Flynn enter the house. It was eight in the morning, and he had just come back from hunting. He made sure to visit his friend early to cheer her up, hopefully.

On his arm was a big spotted owl. Its feathers were brown and its eyes were black. He caught it in the forest while he was hunting. It was perched on his arm with the owl's foot chained. Eugene came to greet his older brother and then proceeded upstairs. Nunally went off to prepare tea.

"Good morning, sir Klaus," said Flynn.

The old German nodded. He stood in a brightly lit hallway, just outside a room.

Flynn frowned. "How is she?"

Klaus shook his head. "Still mourning. She never left the room; never let anyone enter except Pluto." He sighed tiredly. "She's a stubborn child."

Inside the room, Anais buried her head on the bed's mattress. It was her late mother's room. It was kept clean and orderly. Ever since her mother's burial, Anais stayed here, still grieving for her loss. Caroline was buried in their garden, under the oak tree she loved so much.

"Where'd you acquire that?" The German gestured for the owl hooting on Flynn's arm.

He smiled. "Got this in the forest. She loves animals, doesn't she? I thought this may cheer her up." Flynn patted the owl gently and it gave out a faint hoot once more.

Pluto laid himself beside the window. He was in his demon hound form: a gigantic hound with white fur, piercing red eyes and long black claws. His spiky collar was still in place. He yawned, sending tears in his eyes and showing of those ferocious fangs to the mistress who had her back on the hound. She wasn't crying; she only sat there in silence. She didn't want any noise, the very reason she isolated herself from the others. She heard voices outside: Klaus, Flynn, Eugene and an animal, she thought. And then she ignored them.

Not long after, a sound of a horn blown outside came. It caught everyone's attention. Anais growled; it was early in the morning. Who could be so noisy in the morning? She stood up and went by the window. Pluto did the same. It looked like a parade of noblemen: five fancy carriages halted in front of their property, one of them was bigger. There were also men on horses, among them was the trumpeter. She watched as the biggest carriage's door opened and revealed an elderly woman dressed in black. Her butler assisted her and escorted her to the entrance. Anais heard Pluto barked and wagged his tail left and right.

"Someone familiar to you, eh, Pluto?" she said.

The hound barked excitedly. She sighed and heard the door behind her open. It was Miranda.

"We have guests, my lady. It's better to prepare yourself," Miranda told her.

Anais shook her head. "No."

Klaus greeted the guests before they could enter the house.

"Good morning, my Lady Wolvercote" he said.

"Ah, yes Klaus," the woman's voice came. "I'm here for business." She sounded serious.

The old steward nodded. "This way, please."

The Lady Wolvercote, the dowager Marchioness Eleanor Wolvercote, was accompanied by her butler and stewards. The marchioness was indeed an old woman; her grey hair said it all. Her eyes were of dark brown and her skin was pale. She wore a white dress with trimmed with gold; the end of her sleeves was lined with grey fur. She wore a white hat with a long protruding blue feather. Like the noblewoman that she was, only by marriage though, Marchioness Eleanor sported jewelry on her wrist and neck.

Her butler behind her, named Robert Masen, was a middle-aged man with great height. His dark hair was slicked back neatly; his face was lined with few wrinkles to show his age and he wore a typical butler uniform, including a red necktie with the Wolvercote crest on the middle.

Klaus led them inside the reception room. Nunally was almost done in setting up the table and pouring tea. It was a spacious room, decorated with paintings, chandeliers, bookshelves and a fire place in the middle. There was a wide window on the other side of the room, overlooking the sea ahead. Lady Wolvercote sat on the sofa. Her butler stood by her side silently. The dowager had four more stewards to accompany her inside.

"I'll get the young mistress," said Klaus and left the room.

Upstairs, Miranda and Anais argued.

"I'm not going down!" she insisted.

"You will not embarrass the name of your family in front of a noble," argued Miranda.

"Can't they pick a better timing?"

Anais sat on the bed, her arms across her chest. Pluto yawned again. That was when Klaus arrived and cleared his throat.

"She is not an ordinary visitor, my Lady. She is _the_ Marchioness Wolvercote, your grandmother," he explained calmly.

The young Wolvercote raised a brow. "Grandmother?" she repeated. "I've lived for thirteen years and this is the first time I've heard of someone that I should call 'Grandmother'." She scoffed; Klaus was losing his patience.

"Get down there, young lady," he demanded. "She said she's here for business."

Again she raised a brow. "Fine. I'll go. This better be worth it."

The Marchioness stood up at the sight of her granddaughter. Anais wore a simple dress, in contrast of the dowager's luxurious one. The younger sat on the chair across the dowager's and stared. Everyone was in the room; other than the dowager's companions, the servants were present: Nunally, Miranda, Klaus, Eugene and Flynn; his owl was still present.

"What brings you here?" Anais asked politely, but it sounded more like an exasperated one.

"Do you know who I am?" inquired the woman.

"Uh, the dowager Marchioness Wolvercote?"

"Correct."

Silence. Awkward silence.

"Can I do something for you?" asked Anais again, sipping tea from her own cup. _Earl Grey tea_, she thought.

"Yes, you see, I'll get straight to the point." The old woman used the tone she usually used in business meetings. "I'm not getting any younger, Anais, and my only son had no other children other than _you_. I cannot leave this world without an heir or heiress to the Wolvercote Manor." She held out her hand to her butler, who, in turn, placed a document on the dowager's hand. "This is the will left by your father, Gerald Wolvercote. It states here that you will inherit the manor, company and all his appurtenances."

The dowager paused. Anais looked not amused. Her servants, however, whooped upon hearing their mistress' inheritance.

Anais was confused. Sure, she was happy deep inside. "Why now?" The dowager looked surprised. "I mean, why did you choose to tell me that now? After all these years?"

The dowager chuckled and handed the document back to her butler.

"The answer to that, my dear, is because of your _useless_ mother," the dowager said with a straight face. "If you inherit this all while she still lived, I will not accept that. Your mother _was_ nothing but some woman who wanted to pocket my son's money. After the news of her death reached my ears in London, I came here as soon as possible. No one will come between you and me, my dear."

Anais heard enough. _Useless, some woman._ Her mother was nothing like that. Caroline was a respected doctor in Brighton, a philanthropist. She growled and stood up.

"I appreciate your effort, Marchioness Wolvercote, but I prefer to stay here. You've never visited us and now you suddenly pop out of nowhere to offer your business. I'm sure you can find someone else," Anais cleared and turned to leave the room. To Klaus, she said, "Escort them outside, will you? The business here is done."

Klaus was reluctant. Knowing the dowager, she would not let this pass by. Indeed she did not. The dowager stood up as well.

"You are coming with me in London, Anais. You cannot refuse this offer!"

Anais glared. "Last time I checked, Anais Wolvercote is the head of this house, not dowager Marchioness Wolvercote." She heard Eugene and Flynn laugh at her remark. The dowager walked towards her granddaughter.

"How pitiful," she said. "You sound just like your useless mother. It was such a shame my son had to be stuck with a woman like her."

That did it. Anais held up her left hand, ready to slap the woman in front of her. But before her hand could hit the old lady, Klaus and the dowager's butler, Robert, came in between them. Klaus held Anais' hand while Robert moved his mistress away. The audience, Miranda and Nunally, gasped at Anais' actions. The young Wolvercote, indeed, was childish and impulsive, but _rarely_ used violence.

Tears fell from her dark blue eyes. Anais was breathing heavily. Even she was surprised. The dowager looked at her in fear and worry. Such a shameful act. Anais backed away and felt Flynn's gentle hand on her shoulder.

"You didn't have to insult my dead mother." It was all she said before sprinting off to her room, followed by Pluto in his human form.

"I'm very, very sorry, my Lady. Anais still grieves for her mother. And I must agree, you shouldn't have insulted her. Let us talk about this business in peace, shall we?" The dowager nodded and one of her stewards handed her a cup of water. The woman was clearly surprised.

* * *

Two o'clock

Anais sighed as Klaus entered the room. She sat on the floor, Pluto's head on her lap. She was patting the hound's head while she thought to herself. The German gestured for her to leave the room, but Anais shook her head no. Klaus sighed and sat on her bed, looking down at her.

"We've talked," he said in his German accent. "Marchioness and I have agreed that you will accompany her back to London." Anais flinched to protest but the man held up his hand. "You will inherit your father's property. You will start a new life in London."

She frowned. "I can't believe you agreed."

"I'm doing what's best for you. The Wolvercote Manor is wide and beautiful, much better than this place. You will have servants on your own. Besides that, the Marchioness agreed that you are able to visit us anytime you want." Klaus explained.

"You'd better make sure it's worth the travel and effort."

The German smiled. "Your stuff is being carried off. The Marchioness said you will leave by four." He stood up and left.

* * *

Four o'clock.

Anais was dressed in her simple green dress. Everything was ready. She didn't expect to be leaving so soon. Her servants were gloomy. Pluto would be coming with her. He was the Wolvercote guard dog, after all. Before anything else, Flynn handed her the owl he caught for her.

"Here," he said. The owl perched on Anais' arm. "Take care of him."

Anais smiled. It was her first time to smile ever since the day began. She patted the owl on its head.

"He looks cute," she said. This earned Pluto's attention and jealousy. The hound ran and whimpered at Anais' feet. He clutched her skirt and shook his head violently. They laughed. "Don't worry, Plu-Plu. You're still my boy." Anais patted the demon hound's head.

Robert the butler came.

"Everything is ready, my Lady," he announced.

Anais sighed and entered the carriage. She wasn't into sentimental goodbyes. She only smiled and waved goodbye to her friends. Pluto howled his goodbye in return. They shared the same carriage while the dowager was in her fancier one. Her owl, named Dante now, was kept in a birdcage behind Anais' carriage. The servants waved and waved. Everyone will miss their young mistress.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Hi, thank you for reading the previous chapter. Sure, no reviews yet, but that's okay! We're still at the starting point anyway. So I hope some would still come by to read; more familiar characters and the Double Charles would come up soon.

Thank you for stopping by. Hoping for reviews. Have a great day!

**References:**

1.) Robert's appearance is based on Pastor Jeremy Rathbone's (Sebastian's disguise in the manga) appearance: an old man, slicked dark hair and a usual butler suit.

2.) Flynn and Eugene's names are based on Disney's Tangled character, Flynn Rider (aka Eugene Fitzherbert). Their appearance, on the other hand, are based on Sket Dance's characters, Masafumi Usui (Eugene) and Kazuyoshi Usui, aka Switch (Flynn).

3.) Dante, Anais' owl, is based on Sket Dance's owl, Hosuke, and is named after Dante, a mysterious and awkward student from the same series.

_No copyright infringement intended. All rights reserved._


	3. London in Sight

Vault of Bones

Chapter 03 – London in Sight

Anais poked her head outside the carriage window. They were in a vast forest, where she presumed the Wolvercote Manor was located. Pluto barked excitedly, and if he had a tail in his human form, it would have been wagging by now. She was excited about her new home. She heard from the coachman outside that the mansion was grand. Few moments later, Anais could see the roof of the mansion. She retreated her head; she wanted to surprise herself.

"Are you ready to live in your old house again, Plu-Plu?" she asked.

The hound barked happily. Then the carriage stopped. A steward opened the door for her and assisted her outside. Anais gasped at the sight in front of her. The mansion was indeed grand. It had pointy grey roof, walls painted in yellow and pillars which resembled a typical Jacobean-styled mansion. The entrance to the mansion was welcomed by a flight of stairs. She took said stairs and entered the mansion at last. Inside the servants were lined up, bowing to her and the dowager. The floor was covered with a rich red carpet, chandeliers were present, paintings acquired from other countries and flags inside. Not the flag of England, but flags bearing the Wolvercote crest: a grey shield with a red wolf in the middle, a golden crown on top of the shield.

The Wolvercote family also had their personal museum, called The Wolvercote Collection. It was located in London and it was the place where the Wolvercote members, being a family of artists, displayed their artworks, painting and crafts. Gerald Wolvercote and his father were excellent artists while the Marchioness Eleanor was more interested in collecting busts. Many aspiring artists came and went inside the gallery and many students visit for a tour, preferably the Violet Wolf students from Weston College. It was free for anyone to enter as it would also help in the advertising the Wolvercote Wine industry.

But enough of that.

Anais was escorted by a steward to her room. They took various turns, left and right, with Anais gaping at every turn they made. Every hallway had different decorations but it was mostly paintings. At last the steward stopped in front of a door at the end of the last hallway. He opened the door and gestured Anais to enter. She gasped. A spacious room, with colorful wallpaper and carpet, two armors standing on each side of the fire place. There was also another Wolvercote flag.

"Please excuse me, my Lady Wolvercote," the steward bowed and left.

"Not half bad of what I imagined," she murmured, examining the furniture. Pluto settled himself near the fireplace, yawning and stretching. Another painting was on the wall and Anais stared at it.

A knock on the door came and it was quickly answered.

"Yes?" inquired Anais.

It was another steward. How many stewards does this place even have? The steward bowed.

"Marchioness wanted to see you, young Mistress," he said.

_What?_

"Oh! I'll be right there!" She turned to Pluto. "Stay here, 'kay?" Before the hound could reply, the lady closed the door behind her.

The steward led the way. They took the stairs to the third floor of the house and into the dowager's study room. It was actually her father's study room. Anais entered and sat on a chair. A long table was in the middle of the room; behind it was a tall and wide glass window. The dowager was rummaging through the bookshelf. The younger Wolvercote looked around and fixed her eyes on a special painting.

The portrait depicted a young man of regality and sophistication. He had black hair and dark blue eyes. His skin was as pale as Anais', and he looked similar to her. He wore a black frock coat rimmed with gold. From Anais' standards, the man was incredibly handsome. She stared for what seemed like forever. She even found herself imagining what this man could even sound like. The dowager watched her granddaughter being mesmerized by the portrait of her own father. She never met him; she never would.

"He is your father," the Marchioness Eleanor said simply. She placed the documents she needed on the table. "Gerald Fyodorich Lev Wolvercote, Marquis and head of the Wolvercote Company. He was a kind and talented young man, intelligent and generous." The dowager shook her head; her face showed remorse for a second. "He was also an artist; he even went as far as to become a prefect in his school days. Yet it all went downhill when he married your mother." Now, Anais was incredibly interested. "Gerald married your mother when both of them were nineteen; too young for my opinion. Caroline never lived here; she preferred Brighton, the very reason why you were raised there."

"Please save me the sad story of the parents, Marchioness," Anais sighed. She wanted to explore the place already. During their travels, the dowager and Anais exchanged a few words. No more rising of voice, only sarcastic remarks from the younger one.

The dowager nodded and sat on the table. She read some documents and finding the right ones, she handed them to Anais.

"What are these?" She didn't bother to read.

"Documents. Now that you're part of this house, you will take over the rights of your father's company. However, you won't be able to be head of the company until you become marchioness yourself. As for now you will serve as the company's backbone. All you have to do is sign here." The dowager showed the line where it needed Anais' signature. She bent over and proceeded to sign it. "Wait. Aren't you going to read it?"

Anais shook her head. "You already told me what it was. All I have to do is sign, right?" The dowager nodded. Anais returned the paper to the woman and continued to sign more papers. It appeared that her father led a company which produced wine. It was well-known throughout London at first, and then to whole England. After his death, the Marchioness introduced their wine to other countries such as Spain and Germany. It was Anais' turn to continue it.

After signing, the dowager put away the documents. "You will start tomorrow."

"Can't I start next week?"

"Why?"

"I was planning to visit someone living in London," she explained.

The dowager shook her head. "You can visit them next week. Work comes first. I will supervise you."

Anais sighed. Perhaps it would be better if she checked on her duties first before slacking off.

* * *

Anais was in a carriage. The dowager had her wear a beautiful white and blue dress, complete with a blue feathered hat and long white gloves. She was finally going to London for her visit. Pluto was forced to be left behind. As usual, he poked her head out of the window. She was excited. It wasn't as if it was her first time in London. It had been years ever since she last visited, that was all. Her mother used to work in a hospital in London. They used to visit her mother's acquaintances before. Anais told the steward which road to take and which turn and alleyway. She knew where she was going, and she was excited. Finding the sign she was looking for, Anais asked the steward to stop the carriage and she immediately threw herself out.

"Undertaker?" she said, opening the door without knocking. The place was dark and filled with cobwebs. There were many coffins lying on the floor while some leaned on the wall. Anais looked around, no sign of the man she was looking for. She walked further inside, running a finger across the dirty table. She dusted her finger off.

"Undertaker? Come on, I know you're here," she tried again. To be honest, Anais was starting to be uncomfortable in the place. She sighed in defeat. "It's me… Anais Wolvercote?"

In an instant, she heard a eerie noise. The coffin on her right began to open its door. It sent shivers down her spine. She was about to scream in terror when a green eye gleamed inside. Undertaker gave her a sly grin. He opened the coffin's lid and set it aside, approaching the newcomer in his shop.

"Why, hello, Lupus of mine," he grinned. Anais still felt shivers. Undertaker giggled creepily like there was no tomorrow. "What pleasant surprise." He went closer and gestured her to sit down, in which she did. "How have you been? I've missed you~" Undertaker ran his fingers on her shoulder and grinned. She shuddered.

"It's good to see you, too," Anais greeted. "How's life?"

Undertaker sat in front of her. "Care for a drink?" He held up a teapot, ready to pour its contents in a beaker. She shook her head no, and he frowned. "For one thing, my life hasn't been in a twist ever since the disappearance of the Earl Phantomhive and his family." Oh, yes. She heard it also. Last December, Earl Vincent Phantomhive and his family were attacked in their manor; it was burned down and everyone died, including their son Ciel.

"So, this is your business now?" She looked around the house. The door was closed, making the place darker than it already was.

"Beautiful, isn't it~?" He grinned.

"This is _lower_ than your usual standards, Undertaker," she remarked, picking up a cloth and putting it back again.

"Careful," Undertaker grinned. "That silvertongue of yours will get you into lots of trouble."

"Yeah, it will. Anyway, I'll be off now," Anais nodded. She stood up and went for the door. Undertaker immediately closed it in her face.

"Why all of sudden, pretty Lupus?" he exclaimed, smiling wickedly at her. Anais rolled her eyes. Undertaker had always called her mother Lupus when she was a child. Now he was calling her that.

"What now?" she asked.

Undertaker held a jar of cookies in his hands. Anais stared.

"Internal organ-shaped cookies?" she asked again, now bewildered.

"It's yummy~"

Anais held out her hand to accept it but Undertaker took it out of her reach. "Give me a first rate laugh first." He laughed like he always did. "I can't wait for a good laugh! Carol gave me this joke that made me laugh whenever I remember it." He rolled on the floor laughing. He sat up. "Now, young Lupus, give a first rate… Eh?"

Said young Lupus was nowhere to be seen. And the jar of cookies was nowhere in his hands. He heard her shout from outside his shop.

"Thanks Undertaker. See you~!"

Undertaker did nothing but flop on the floor in defeat.

* * *

Anais didn't eat the cookies, not yet. She would wait until she got home to share it with Pluto. The carriage stopped once again in front of their destination. She looked outside; they had arrived in the Midford Manor. Before she could get out of the carriage, a flash of yellow and green clouded her vision.

"Ah, big sister! Big sister!" the young Midford daughter called out to her, clutching her skirt as she ran towards her.

It was Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford, youngest child. She had blonde hair in contrast of her bright emerald ones. Said young lady ran towards Anais and hugged her by the waist.

"I'm so glad you came to visit us!" Elizabeth clapped her hands. "Come inside! Hurry! I'm sure big brother will be delighted to see you~!" Elizabeth literally dragged Anais inside. The mansion was huge, as big as the mansion of Marchioness Wolvercote. Elizabeth led the way, eventually leading her to the gardens where her older brother was.

Edward sat comfortably on a chair, sipping tea while reading a book. He looked up and saw his younger sister dragging his female childhood friend. He smiled upon her arrival.

"I thought I heard someone," he greeted.

"I missed you too, Ed," Anais laughed.

Edward and Anais shared the same age. He, like Elizabeth, had blonde hair and green eyes. He was dressed in a casual suit, black with a red bow tie. Elizabeth forced Anais to sit down and asked the servants around them to pour tea on her cup. The younger girl had also sent one of her attendants to inform her parents about their guest. Elizabeth smiled widely as she watched Anais.

"I'm so happy! Say, big sister, how about you come with me and shop for dresses? I've seen a dress in London and I instantly fell in love with it~!"

Anais smiled. "Anytime you want, Elizabeth."

The girl frowned. "I told you to call me Lizzy! Lizzy! Okay?" It brought tears to her eyes. Anais laughed and nodded.

That was when Marquis Alexis and Marchioness Frances Midford entered the gardens. The Marquis came in first, quiet and stern. Anais stood up nervously to greet the couple. In a flash, Marquis Alexis smiled and hugged Anais while the Marchioness sighed at the scene in front of her. Her husband had always been lighthearted.

"You still look so cute~! How long has it been? A year, perhaps? You've grown taller," the Marquis exclaimed, patting Anais' head.

Marchioness Frances cleared her throat. "Welcome, Lady Wolvercote."

"Ah, M- Marchioness," Anais faked a smile; this woman terrified the hell out of her ever since she was a child. Frances was a strong woman and very dignified. "It's good to be here." She tried to curtsy, but it didn't impress the noblewoman.

"You need not to do that when you can't do it properly," the Marchioness snapped. Somehow, she wouldn't be surprised about her words.

The Midfords and Wolvercote sat in a circle while tea and afternoon snacks were prepared.

"We've heard about Lady Caroline," Marchioness Frances started.

Anais nodded. "Yes, but I'm over it now. It's better to have her rest already than suffer." She sipped her tea and inhaled its fragrance. Black tea.

"That means you're staying with Marchioness Wolvercote?" Marquis Alexis asked.

She nodded again.

"What about your father's company? Did Marchioness Eleanor give it to you?" Alexis asked again, sounding very intrigued.

"Not exactly. She said I was to be the backbone," she smiled. "It sounds like hard work; I'm not really a business-minded person."

"Well, that, I understand," agreed Alexis. "You're still young. I'm sure Marchioness Eleanor will guide you."

Getting tired of the conversation, Frances sighed and tried to change the subject.

"What about your swordsmanship?" she inquired. Anais stiffened. "Are you practicing like I told you the last time?"

She didn't reply at first. The answer was no. She didn't practice like the Marchioness ordered her to. She could mentally slap herself.

"Uh, that would be negative, Aunt Frances."

The Marchioness closed her eyes and breathed heavily.

"Didn't I tell you? You need to work on your footwork! Footwork, young lady! How do you suppose to protect England without proper footwork on your stance?! Indeed, your endurance and balance may suffice now but with no footwork, you will lose the battle!" Frances tapped the table with great force. Anais only shrugged.

_She mentioned the word footwork four times. _Protect England? Battle? What was the Marchioness have been eating lately? It was obvious that she wasn't a knight, not even a member of the Midford family. But maybe they considered her as one? Frances had always supervised her swordsmanship practice when she was a child, along with Edward, Lizzy and Ciel. Unfortunately, she and Ciel didn't improve as much as the two Midfords did.

"R-Right, Aunt Frances! I'll look into it…" Anais replied. _Or maybe not_, she thought.

Frances sighed. "Do you have a sword with you?"

She was surprised. Where the hell would this conversation lead to?

"Well, I… uh, I guess so, but they're… at home right now," Anais lied.

Frances nodded slowly. "Good, good," she murmured.

At five in the afternoon, Anais bid farewell to the Midfords. She thanked the Marquis and his wife, patted Edward's shoulder and hugged Lizzy.

"Be sure to come back, big sister," Lizzy begged with teary eyes.

Anais laughed. "Of course, Lizzy. By then we could go shopping like you wanted."

Hearing that, Lizzy beamed with brightness. "Okay! Be careful on the road, big sister~!"

With that Anais went inside the carriage and left the Midford Manor. She couldn't wait to tell Pluto what happened today.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Next up, Ciel, Sebastian and the Double Charles!

**References:**

1.) The Wolvercote Manor is based on Fairy Tail's Heartifilia Konzern.

2.) Gerald Wolvercote is based on the name and appearance of Fairy Tail's Jellal Fernandes. His physical attributes are exactly the same as Jellal's, only having a dark hair.

3.) The Wolvercote crest is based on Violet Wolf's crest.

No copyright infringement intended. All rights reserved.


	4. Open Case Files

Vault of Bones

Chapter 04 – Open Case Files

**Four years later...**

"_Shieru~!"_

Anais sang as she emerged from the door to the young Phantomhive's study room. She came to visit, as always, her favorite young Earl. Ciel sighed exasperatedly, putting down the book he was supposed to be reading. He looked up; his one bright blue eye met Anais' dark blue ones. She smiled brightly at him.

"How's life?" she smiled, sitting on the chair. Behind the door came Ciel's black-clad butler, a handsome young adult called Sebastian.

Ciel fixed his eye on the lady before him. Dressed in a pale pink dress, he thought she looked lovely. But he sighed and rubbed his starting-to-ache head.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly. He saw her bright expression turned into a rejected one.

"You make it sound as if you don't want me here."

"I _don't_ want you here." She remained silent. "What do you want, Anais? Clearly, I'm busy with work. I can't play with you." _Not that I _can_ play with you_, he thought.

"I told you to call me big sister. Besides, you have just gone from your previous assignment, remember?" she insisted. Anais was pertaining about the incident at Weston College that Ciel caused to happen. The school had to be closed and the students were all sent home because of it. It was his last duty from Her Majesty; he was the Watchdog, of course.

But Ciel said nothing.

She huffed. "I'm going to visit Brighton later this afternoon. I won't be back 'til next week. I thought you'd miss me so I came by to let you know." She smiled at him. To Ciel, she looked like Elizabeth when she smiled at him like that. He sighed.

"Also…" Anais continued. "Since I'm going to be away for a long time, you might as well work on that attitude of yours. The cold and distant Ciel is what worries me and Lizzy. Besides, you weren't like this before. Smiling every once in a while should help. Lizzy won't find you attractive if you keep on frowning." She teased.

"What are you talking about?!" Ciel blurted out. "Please don't use that silver tongue of yours on me!"

"Oh, I'm just saying~" Anais laughed it off as she waved her hand.

"I'll talk to you later. Right now, I need to work. Sebastian…" Ciel said. Said butler stepped forward and waited his young master's order. "Take Anais in the reception room for the moment. Give her a snack if needed. I need to finish this." He took out papers from his drawers and started to read it.

Sebastian nodded and gestured for the lady. "Please follow me, young Mistress Wolvercote."

Anais followed with a smile. "That'll be only Anais to you, Sebastian."

The butler opened the door for her. "Lady Anais it is, then. What would you have for a snack?"

"Strawberry shortcake, please."

"Yes, my Lady."

As they walked on a hallway leading to the guest room, Sebastian sighed as he felt five servants, one of them being forced to come, followed him and the Wolvercote. His dark red eyes followed the trail of the servants. Were they spying? Sebastian opened the door and was surprised at what or who he saw waiting there.

A Chinese young man and a lady, sitting on the chair while the lady sat on top of the man's lap. Sebastian planned to take the Wolvercote away but it was too late; Anais had entered the room. The Chinese man brought a finger to his chin and wondered out loud.

"Hm? I was expecting the young Earl. Looks like we have someone else, eh, Ran Mao?" The man patted the lady's head gently.

"Lord Lau," Sebastian began. "We didn't expect you to arrive."

Anais sat immediately on the chair across where Lau and Ran Mao sat, clearly curious.

"Say, haven't we met before?"

Anais tried to remember, but her memory failed her. Behind the Sebastian, the servants fell on their faces, except one who looked calmer than the others. Sebastian's brow twitched in annoyance. He made a mental note to scold these servants later. Anais turned and saw the servants that she knew.

"Ah, everyone!" she exclaimed, clasping her hands.

The servants: Bard, the cook; Finnian, the gardener; Mey-Rin, the maid; Tanaka, the steward and Snake, the footman, stood there. The first three dusted themselves off and then circled around the lady.

"Welcome back, Lady Anais~!" chirped Finnian.

"It's good to have you here!" exclaimed Mey-Rin.

"You look pretty as always," laughed Bard.

"Ho ho ho," said Tanaka.

The last servant, Snake, went walking towards them and with his hands behind his back and a lowered head, he greeted, "Good morning, Lady Anais. Says Wordsworth." The snake on the footman's shoulder hissed lightly.

Anais smiled. "Why, hello Snake; hello Wordsworth." She reached out her hand to pat the snake. It hissed threateningly, startling both Snake and Anais.

"No, Wordsworth. We do not hurt our visitors," scolded Snake to his friend, shaking an index finger in the air. After a few hissings from Wordsworth, Snake turned to Anais to translate, "I'm very sorry, says Wordsworth."

Anais smiled. "That's okay, Wordsworth."

To Sebastian, everything seemed like chaos: Two uninvited visitors, servants talking to their important guest as if it was nothing, and his young master didn't know anything about this. He sighed to himself. At least he knew one thing for sure: he was going to prepare Anais' strawberry shortcake.

When she finally left, Sebastian returned to his young master to deliver of what remained from Anais' shortcakes and tea. Ciel let him enter and do his work, munched on the cakes silently and sipping the tea. The young earl felt Sebastian's inquiring look and couldn't help but ask him.

"What do you want?"

Sebastian smirked. "Lady Anais was looking forward on talking about your _attitude_, Young Master. I've heard she's treats her servants well. Maybe you should learn from her."

"I could care less," Ciel coldly remarked. His one blue eye was focused on the tea. His right hand slowly moved the teacup into small circles. "To be honest, I don't want to have _long_ conversations with her."

His interest went up. "Oh? What do you mean by that, Young Master?" asked Sebastian again.

Ciel sighed exasperatedly and drank from his cup.

"Anais is very eloquent, you see. She can talk her way in and out of anything. If you're not familiar with her, you will be easily manipulated. It's a skill my predecessor used as an advantage for having Lady Caroline Wolvercote as his pawn," Ciel explained with no interest in his voice. He smirked to himself. "And that is why, Anais makes a great _rook_."

"A rook, sir?" Sebastian inquired again. Usually, his master would prefer to his subjects as _pawns_.

"A rook's function in the game is to strike directly at the enemies," Ciel continued. "With her silver tongue, she can extract information as directly as a rook."

* * *

"Keep it steady, will you?"

A group of gravediggers were hired by Her Majesty to dig up an old hole. They were in a cemetery, and the actions were supervised the Her Majesty's Private Secretarial Officers. There were two of them actually. One busied himself with paperwork while the other ordered the hired hands around. About twenty people were situated there, apart from the Queen's servants. The Scotland Yard was present, but they proved to be useless, as always.

Charles Grey peeked into the hole below. The coffins weren't halfway to the entrance. He shook his head and sighed, hands on his hips. He and his partner had been in the cemetery all morning, and it had been two days for them. He stepped back to give the diggers more space. Grey then turned around and decided to look for his partner.

_Ah, there he is,_ he thought, passing through people.

Charles Phipps, Grey's partner, signed another paper. It was the work Grey hated the most: paperwork. Despite being the Queen's _Secretarial_ Officer, he disliked paperwork. Phipps was more than willing to finish the entire task. When Phipps was done, Grey approached him.

"Anything yet?" the taller, calmer Charles asked. A chicken was perched on top of his right shoulder, clucking every once in a while.

Grey shook his head; silver hair swayed back and forth. "Nah, this is taking forever." He glanced at the workers. They were having a hard time. The two coffins they were taking out were buried so deep underground. What made it harder was that the coffins were buried ten years ago.

"This is worth waiting," replied Phipps.

"Maybe," Grey shrugged, clearly bored. "Can't we play a game or something?"

"No."

Grey pouted and huffed. Then, a messenger from the palace arrived. The Charles knew it because he was dressed in leather, white uniform, like them. Said messenger bowed at first.

"Master Grey and Master Phipps?" the messenger inquired.

"Yes." It was Phipps.

The messenger handed a white envelope to Phipps; a letter from the Queen. Opening the letter, Phipps held it low so that Grey, who was a head shorter than him, could read. Queen Victoria wanted them back to the palace, a new task for the Secretarial Officers. Charles Phipps and Charles Grey immediately left the cemetery with the messenger.

* * *

"_And so, Mistress Wolvercote, I'll be expecting to see you in a short time. I'm looking forward to share a great time with you. Safe travel. - Queen Victoria"_

Her Majesty the Queen Victoria wrote as she sat in her favorite porch. Her writing tools were sprawled on the table, paper and envelope were ready. She was alone, a feat which happened very rare. Her butlers were busy and more importantly, she enjoyed her quiet time. As Queen Victoria placed the letter in the envelope, the large doors opened, and revealing two white-clad butlers.

"Good afternoon, Your Majesty~!" Charles Grey greeted.

The Queen looked up and smiled at the youth walking towards her. Upon reaching her, the two Charles bowed.

"You called us for an important task, Your Majesty?" asked Phipps, his cold voice came.

Queen Victoria nodded. As if on cue, another butler, entered. He had fair hair and slender figure. What made him catch the attention of many were his oversized sunglasses, covering his entire eyes. He was John Brown, the Queen's favorite servant. Like the other two, John bowed in silence and held up a piece of paper in his hand.

"Your Majesty, the task you've given me is complete," John said nonchalantly. Phipps and Grey stood there, watched as John made his report to the Queen. "My report states that, Mistress Blair Caroline Vanessa Scathelock Wolvercote, died four years ago due to her exposure to scarlet fever." They heard the old Queen gasp. "The old Wolvercote mansion is now led by the Mistress' seventeen year old daughter, the young Mistress Anais Nikolaevna Elaine Wolvercote. Said young mistress now lives in the Wolvercote Manor outside of London with her grandmother, the dowager Marchioness Tatiana Feodorovna Eleanor Louise Wolvercote." John stopped and fell silent. The response now lied to the Queen.

"Dead, you say? Four years ago?" the Queen asked mournfully. She had become fond of the Mistress Wolvercote after her four times of service for the monarch. "It's a shame this letter will have to go to waste." Queen Victoria held up the letter inside the envelope, frowning. "I don't know anyone who can get the job done other than her."

"What about the Earl Phantomhive?" Phipps thoughtfully suggested. Grey growled at the name. He still had a score to finish with the young Earl.

"My cute little boy? But he's done so much. He needs rest, too," the Queen smiled, remembering how her _cute little boy_ accomplished dangerous jobs for her. She even wondered how he managed to finish them all. "He had just gone back from another mission."

A pause from the Queen.

"Didn't your report say Carol has a daughter?" came Her Majesty's question.

John nodded. "Yes, I believe so, Your Majesty."

The Queen cleared her throat. "Charles Grey and Charles Phipps, deliver this letter to young Lady Wolvercote. If the mother can do it, then I'm sure the daughter can." She chuckled. "Do any means necessary to persuade her. I'll be expecting her in a short time. John will be giving you her information and address."

Grey took the letter from the Queen and bowed. "Certainly, Your Majesty." He smirked and went off with Phipps.

* * *

"And we thought you forgot about us," smiled Miranda as she placed a plate of strawberry orchards fruit cake in front of the young lady. Anais arrived early in the afternoon; she asked her coachman and butler to fetch her next week. Nunally stood by the doorway while Eugene was already asleep. It was nine o'clock in the evening; children need their sleep. Klaus, on the other hand, was engrossed in his business in the kitchen.

Anais munched happily on her strawberry cake. Bits of the cake remained on her cheek. Miranda smiled; despite living a luxurious life in London, she remained the spirited and childish Anais they knew. She was still impulsive, though, and very sarcastic; Miranda had to remark. Pluto sat on the carpet, watching his mistress eat her pastry. He barked and panted excitedly, as always.

At ten o'clock, the servants, Pluto and Anais went to bed.

"_This_ is the place?" Charles Grey was surprised. The old Wolvercote mansion remained the way it looked like for years. Charles Phipps walked over to Grey. "This place looks like the haunted house my grandfather used to scare me when I was a kid. Are you sure we're in the right place?"

Phipps nodded. "Definitely."

Grey shuddered. "You'd better be." He began to open the rusty old fence and it released a creaking noise. Something growled lightly inside the house.

"Aren't we going to knock?"

"What for? We're Her Majesty's officers, and we're in a hurry. This isn't just some walk in a park," Grey smirked, already entering the lawn. Phipps followed after him; perhaps Grey was right.

Another growl came. Grey and Phipps stopped, looking around the dark place. There was an eerie atmosphere. When Charles Grey took another step, a flash of silvery white fur came and blocked their entrance. The two Charles looked up and both gasped at the sight. It was Pluto, in his full demon hound form. His piercing red eyes gazed at the two trespassers in front of him. He snarled menacingly; fangs bared and from his mouth emerged few streaks of flame. Pluto stood a few meters away from the house's door, furry white tail wagging warily.

"You've got to be kidding me," Grey managed to breathe out.

Both officers were dumbfounded. While Phipps planned to talk it out, Grey, who was more impulsive, resolved to use force. He took out his rapier from his right hand side and pointed it to the hound. Pluto snarled more and sprang to his feet. Grey and Phipps scattered; Phipps went to the right while Grey to the left. Pluto went after the white-haired man. As the hound used his large paw to crush Grey, the man jumped on top of the tree and threw himself on Pluto's back. Pluto struggled and growled. Phipps ran towards them and drew his sword, drawing Pluto's blood from his left paw. Grey, in his turn, was tossed to the side from the impact, landing heavily on the ground.

Anais got up from bed and looked outside. "Damn it!"

Pluto attacked again. This time, he breathed fire. In their luck, both Charles managed to dodge, with Phipps barely escaped. Pluto charged again, still drawing fire. In an instant, the lawn was on fire but the hound cared not. These trespassers would face hell.

"Come and get me!" Grey ran towards the hound as he readied his sword. "You'll die here and now!" Pluto ran to meet Grey's sword, snarling in anger. But before they could hurt each other more, a whistle came. Pluto stopped, and so did Grey. He looked around in confusion. The whistle came once, and then twice. Grey noticed as Pluto's ears perked up. Phipps went to his partner's side, also confused. All of the sudden, Pluto turned around and ran towards the house's entrance.

The two Charles followed after the hound, poking their heads to the side to see who whistled.

"You're such a good boy, Pluto~" Anais cooed. She patted Pluto's head lovingly and the hound sighed in contentment in return. He wagged his tail happily. Upon seeing the 'visitors', Anais walked over to them. Pluto snarled; she ignored him. "Sorry about that. Pluto just doesn't like strangers. Can I do something for you, sirs?"

Grey grinned and went to reply but Phipps cut him short. "Yes, my Lady Wolvercote, I assume?"

She nodded.

"Splendid." But his voice sounded cold. "We are from Her Majesty's orders. I am Charles Phipps."

"And I am Charles Grey," Grey grinned more. "Together we are Her Majesty's Private Secretarial Officers and butlers."

Anais raised a brow. _Butlers?_

"Ah, come in, please. Sorry about the trouble." No matter how odd it was for the Queen's butlers to visit her at such a late hour, Anais ignored it. She opened the door and she was followed by the two. Pluto growled low; eyeing Grey as he entered. Anais immediately set them inside the reception room, woke Nunally up and asked her to prepare tea. The poor Wolvercote didn't know how to prepare tea by herself.

Phipps and Grey looked around the room as they waited for her.

"This place is very unique," Grey commented.

That was when Anais entered with Pluto, still in his demon hound form. Nunally followed closely behind her mistress and set the teapot and cups in place. Once everything was set, Nunally went back to bed. Phipps did not touch his cup, but Grey did. He took the cup near his lips and smelled the fragrance.

_Ah, Earl Grey tea,_ he remarked. _I feel special._

"What's going on?" Anais asked straight to the point. She was sleepy; it was 11:30pm for someone's sake!

Grey held out a letter to her and grinned playfully. She ignored him and opened the letter. After carefully reading it, she placed it back on the table and sighed.

"I am not the Mistress Wolvercote Her Majesty was referring to," she bluntly said, suppressing a yawn.

"Exactly," said Grey. "Her Majesty wants you to take your mother's place in this investigation, my Lady," He took another sip from his cup. _So this is what I taste like._ He had to laugh mentally.

She looked bewildered.

"Her Majesty trusts the Wolvercotes to look into this. She expects you to be in London shortly," added Phipps.

"No."

"W- What?" Phipps couldn't help it.

"I can't come. First, I am _not_ my mother. I _can't_ do what she can," she snapped.

"Don't you want to see what it is?" Grey piped in. Anais raised a brow yet again. "Her Majesty already knows the late Mistress Wolvercote is dead, and yet, she insisted on sending for you. Don't you think sounds a little bit interesting?" Charles Grey flashed a sly smile.

Anais decided to reconsider, but she her pride wouldn't let her.

"I'm sorry for your trouble," she stood up, and so did the two butlers. "But your task here is done."

"We can't just leave after all the trouble we've been to, Lady Wolvercote," Phipps insisted. "Won't you see into it?"

"Look, I don't want to join your super secret boy band." Her temper rose. "I'm sorry; I appreciate your effort but I have to decline. I am **not** Mistress Wolvercote. I cannot conduct researches about deaths and anything of the sort. I am not a professional, Sir Phipps, mind you. As a Secretarial Officer, couldn't you find someone on par with my mother's skills? I'm sure there is someone in London, a surgeon doctor maybe? You just haven't found him or perhaps _you're not looking well enough_."

That phrase threw Grey off and he sent his cold glare towards Anais.

"I am sure Her Majesty doesn't want to leave such an important investigation on the hands of a what, a seventeen year old? Definitely not. I wouldn't do that if I were her. Please refer to someone else. My decision is final," Anais explained.

Her silver tongue worked on the two Charles. Reluctantly, both bowed and took their leave, with the silver-haired one glaring at her as they leave. Pluto's eyes followed the two men as they leave the mansion and the Wolvercote territory. Sighing to herself, Anais patted Pluto's muzzle and went off to bed.

* * *

**References:**

1.) Shieru - Pronunciation of Ciel in Japanese.

**Author's Notes:**

I do hope the readers out there are enjoying this story. Don't worry; from this chapter onward, Charles Grey and Phipps will appear. Reviews please!


	5. There and Back Again

Vault of Bones

Chapter 05 – There and Back Again

The Wolvercote house became quiet once again. Anais said goodbye to the two servants of the Queen around thirty minutes ago, and she was finally settled back to her soft and warm bed. Pluto decided to stay in the reception room, keeping his guard high as he lay on the carpeted floor. But Charles Grey and Charles Phipps would not be daunted easily. They stayed near the Wolvercote house, on their fancy carriage. Phipps rummaged through their things inside the carriage as Grey sat on the roof.

"Being rejected is the _last_ thing I expected," he murmured.

Phipps closed the door. "Shouldn't that be the _first_ thing to expect?" Grey glared at him.

"This is so frustrating," Grey said through gritted teeth. "Arrogant little sh–" he sighed exasperatedly, stopping himself from saying any further unnecessary things. "Anyway, can't we eat something? Do you have any biscuit in your pockets, Phipps?" His stomach growled and it was _never_ a good sign.

"Do I look like a kitchen?" Phipps nonchalantly replied as he walked towards his partner.

"Yeah, a little," Grey teased and then jumped off the roof. "Can't we have a late night fondue or something?"

"Do me a favor and act as if you're actually interested in this mission."

"I am interested! It's just that we were rejected by a fancy girl and her dog or whatever that was freaked the hell out of me! Do you even have any idea when was the _last_ time I ate?!" Grey exclaimed, flailing his arms. "It's midnight and I can't go on much longer~~" Grey dropped his arms and whined like a child. "Phipps, give me a biscuit or two~"

"That's enough," Phipps snapped and threw the gear to Grey's arms. "Let's go."

"So, what? Plan B?" Grey asked and prepared the gear.

The taller Charles sighed. "Yes, Plan B."

"Alrighty~ I'll handle her okay?" Grey beamed with delight.

"Why?"

Charles Grey blinked. "I just like to handle her. Besides, the dog creeps me out, remember? You can take care of it."

Again Phipps sighed. "Fine."

* * *

Both sneaked their way through the back of the mansion. Inside, Pluto twitched an ear but stayed asleep. Grey proceeded to climb his way towards the second floor while Phipps stayed below. Landing on the porch of Anais' room, he signaled Phipps to do his part. The latter nodded and prepared the tranquilizer dart he brought with them and he aimed for Pluto's torso, and with a flick of his arm, it hit. Pluto didn't know what hit him. He stayed lying on the floor. Now it was Grey's turn. He entered the room and took out his sack and rope. As amateurish as it sounded, Grey forced the lady's head in the sack and tied her wrists.

They immediately fled. Phipps held the reins while Grey casually leaned his back.

"That went well easier than I thought," Grey smiled.

"Damn you! Get me out of here!" Anais kept struggling despite her head covered and her wrists tied behind her. "I swear if you don't let me out… I'll… I'll… do something terrible!" She received no reply. "Hey! I'm talking to you! Don't think I don't know who you are! I'll wring your necks when I get out of here! Hey! This is kidnapping! You Charles… something!"

"You sure we can't knock her out?" Grey sighed exasperatedly.

Phipps shook his head. "Positive."

Grey rolled his grey eyes at his partner. He listened to the girl's shouts and threats inside the carriage. Soon after, as they headed in the thick fog in the outskirts of Brighton, came an eerie silence. Anais stopped shouting; she was probably exhausted. Passed another few minutes, they heard a suspicious rustle through the leaves. As they were about to cross a stone bridge, a group of bandits came. They circled the carriage and each man held their weapons: knives, bats, and even old rapiers.

"Ooh, look, Phipps, bandits~," Grey said in delight, caressing his own rapier with his right hand. But the other Charles remained quiet.

The leader of the group, a middle-aged man, stood in front. He held his own knife in hand. His men blocked all exits. As if things weren't bad enough, Anais resumed screaming and this time, kicked the wall of the carriage. Grey rolled his eyes and growled under his breath. She was making things worse for the Double Charles. The men on the back waited for an order. The leader grinned maliciously, snorted and spat on the ground.

_Gross,_ thought Grey, shuddering to himself.

"Give us the Wolvercote," the leader demanded.

Three men went behind to open the carriage door. It was locked, but thanks to their weapons, the doors were opened. The exhausted figure of Anais surprised them. All three laughed and reached their arms out to her. Grey made his first move. He drew his rapier and jumped on the roof, rushing towards the back.

"Oh no, you don't!" Grey's smile widened as he killed his first victim. The two other men took a few steps back. Grey landed on the floor and blocked the doorway of the carriage. "I've practically gift-wrapped Lady Wolvercote for Her Majesty so back off!"

Phipps went to action as well; he jumped off the carriage and tackled the nearest man in sight. It was very unlikely for Phipps to draw out his sword. Four more attacked him but Phipps held them off just fine. Grey charged once more and embedded his sword to the man's thick skull. The man fell on the floor lifeless. The other two took out their weapons and attacked. Charles Grey smiled; two "plays" in one night was healthy for him.

"Don't kill them!" shouted Phipps, but Grey had just finished killing off his fourth victim.

"No! Why?!"

"We need to head back as soon as possible!"

Grey scoffed. _Yeah, like that's going to happen._

As the two Charles were busy, one of them being engrossed happily in battle, two men tried to take Anais out of the carriage. She knew what was happening around her; she heard enough. Though she struggled, the men's strength overpowered her and she felt exhausted already. One man tripped over a rock, and Anais fell on the ground. She groaned in pain as her face fell first. Grey turned and ran back towards the carriage to save their Lady Wolvercote. As he rushed towards her, he accidentally cut the ropes on her wrist. _Damn it,_ he thought. Another bulky man tackled Grey and forced him away from the carriage.

Anais immediately took advantage of the situation and took the sack away from her head. She stood up and tried to make a run for it but one man blocked her: a skinny blonde man, grinning at her. He displayed his old rapier fondly, expecting Anais to be afraid of him. He charged, swaying his old sword up in the air and aimed down to her. Miraculously, she dodged and fell on the floor. The man came at her again. Grey ran after her but two men blocked him. How many were they, anyway? Anais stood up and tackled the blonde man; she used her body weight to pin the skinny man on the ground and snatch the rapier away from him.

_This will do,_ she sighed.

She stuck the sword on the chest of the man, instantly killing him.

"Ey! Joey's been killed!" shouted one of the bandits. This man, Harley – a well-toned man, ran towards her, holding his butcher knife. Anais panicked; she wasn't the one for fighting strong men. But a sword was in her hand; it was more than enough to save her life.

_Time to get Aunt Frances' lessons to action._

Anais went to her stance, as if fighting in a fencing match. To be honest, she was never been in a fencing match before. She could only watch Lizzy fight from the audience. If she could apply what she saw from Lizzy, maybe she could last the night. Harley came running towards her, swinging the knife back and forth violently. She used the rapier to deflect the man's impulsive attacks and then kicked his foot. Marchioness Frances taught her to disable a fighter where he used his balance. Harley fell on the floor and Anais slashed his stomach. She panted and watched as many others arrive after her.

Then, a howl came, a long and _angry_ howl. Everyone stopped fighting and fixed their eyes on the road back to Brighton. In a distance, among the fog, came a large figure of a large hound with red gleaming eyes. The bandits whimpered and ran away.

"The Wolvercote legend is true!" one of them shouted as he ran.

_Wolvercote legend?_ Grey returned his beloved and _awesome_ rapier back to its scabbard. Phipps arrived; his sword was drawn back already. Pluto walked his towards his mistress; he whined a worry to her. Anais sighed and patted her friend's muzzle.

"Pluto, annihilate those bandits."

The demon hound growled and ran after the bandits. When he was already out of sight, Grey went to her side and smiled cheerfully at her. "I didn't know you can fight~! You should've told me sooner! We can spar sometimes and –"

Anais drew her borrowed rapier and aimed at Grey. He dodged in the nick of time and grinned. _Feisty,_ he thought. Yet Anais still panted. She ran towards him and attacked; Grey deflected the attack with his rapier. He counterattacked, aiming for her right cheek. Anais used the sword to shield her face, and with her left hand, focused her strength on her left fist. She punched _the _Charles Grey on his right cheek. Grey backed away slowly, completely taken aback. Anais didn't bother to attack more.

"Aw, my cheek meat!" he cried. Grey caressed his aching cheek.

Phipps went in between them. "Enough! I sure hope we're done here. Are you alright, Lady Wolvercote?"

"I am not alright!" she snapped. "How dare you kidnap me?!"

"It's not called kidnapping when you're willing," Grey remarked playfully.

"But I was not willing, you _godforsaken_ nincompoop!" Anais shouted with her voice echoing in the place.

"I don't suppose you're a killer?" inquired Grey in a half-serious, half-playful tone.

"What?! Do I look like one?!" Anais seethed in frustration. She gestured to her appearance.

Grey examined her: messy black hair, dark blue eyes, pale skin, average height, well-endowed yet petite body and a simple white nightgown. Not exactly the killer material.

"Well, no," Grey shrugged and caressed his cheek again. He groaned in pain. "You're verbally noisy but you're footsteps are barely audible."

"It's a habit," she admitted absentmindedly, scratching her head. "I always try not to make a noise."

"Right. With that skill, you can be our _infiltrator_," Grey chirped.

Anais looked at him incredulously.

"No, Grey," Phipps chimed in. "Lady Wolvercote is our _informant_."

"Maybe…" Grey muttered as he sheathed his beloved rapier back. "Oh I know~ She can be our infiltrator _slash_ informant~! Her Majesty would love to have her around~!"

"In your little monkey dreams. As if I'm going to work for the Queen," Anais scoffed. "I'm out of here."

She angrily threw the old rapier on the ground and started to walk away. She caressed her aching face. To be honest, everything in her body ached. Grey and Phipps watched her for a moment. The taller Charles sighed and went back to the carriage.

"So, can I knock her out now?" Grey asked hopefully, pointing his thumb towards her direction.

Phipps did not answer.

"Silence means yes," Grey smirked. He ran after her.

"Hey, Fairfax!" Grey called out.

Anais turned around and to her surprise, Charles Grey punched her right cheek.

* * *

Charles Phipps handled the reins once more. Grey and Wolvercote stayed inside the carriage. Both sat on the floor, legs crossed and faced each other. Charles Grey had his black gloves removed. He used his white handkerchief to place the ice inside to treat their bruised cheeks. Where Phipps got the ice, don't ask. Anais glared at the confident young man in front of her. Charles gave her a smile and winked at her.

"Oh God, are you going to steal my kidney and sell it?"

But Charles only snickered as he ignored her sarcastic remark. With his left hand, he brought the handkerchief with ice to her right cheek. Upon contact, Anais flinched.

"Ow, that hurts! Could you stop doing something terrible for five seconds?"

Charles grinned. Anais tried to remove the handkerchief from her aching cheek.

"Why don't you use that on your own?" She talked about his cheek.

"Oh, you mean this?" He chuckled. "I hate to break it you, sweetheart, but your punch isn't even half of the punch I gave you."

She rolled her eyes at him. What an arrogant young man. Surely, Charles Grey was young, probably a year or two older than her. His silver hair was sported into a unique cut, and she found his grey eyes charming. But it wasn't a new thing to her. She even found Flynn's hazel eyes captivating, too.

"So, what about the Wolvercote legend I heard about?" Charles cocked his head to the side. He sounded curious.

"That's none of your concern."

"I think it is now."

"Whatever, Haircut Express."

Charles laughed. Remembering why she was there in the first place, her temper got the best of her.

"How dare you kidnap me! You and your partner! I'm going to kill you!" Anais shouted and kept pounding Grey's chest. The man closed his eyes and sighed; he let her do as she pleased. "Who do you think you are?! If my grandmother finds out, you'll be imprisoned!" She growled and kept pounding.

When Charles had enough, he shoved the cold handkerchief to her cheek and heard a _very feminine_ yelp. He had to laugh.

"Ow, I told you it hurts! What was that for?!"

"That is to stop the hurting, and hopefully, the talking," he winked at her.

At last she stopped and panted. That was exhausting_._ At least she took out her anger to him. He didn't even seem to mind.

"What is your name again?" she asked. Grey felt the need to slap his forehead. She was shouting about all this but doesn't even bother to remember his name. But he thought he could tease her for it.

"I'm _Earl_ Charles Grey, _the Earl Grey_."

Earl Grey? Like that tea she drank every morning? Nonetheless, she scoffed. "You didn't have to repeat the earl twice."

Charles laughed. "Ah, I'm sorry~!" Then he gestured to his right. "See that?" There was a metal handcuff with a long chain in between. "Since I'm an earl and Her Majesty's officer, I have the authority to force you to do whatever I tell you. So, doll face, be a good little girl, okay?" He winked again. Didn't he ever get tired of that?

"Like that's going to scare me," she mumbled but loud enough for Charles to hear.

"Also, I have this," Charles said and took out a golden badge. "This is my Do-whatever-I-want-and-get-the-hell-away-with-it badge."

"Damn you to hell," she mumbled again.

"You don't like me, do you?" he asked with a grin.

"What is there to like?" Anais shot back and her voice rose in anger. "From what I can see, you're nothing but a textbook narcissist with childish and violent mood swings who flirts all the time when he can."

He fell silent for a while and pouted.

"Did anybody mention how insensitive you are?" Charles asked again.

* * *

An hour after midnight, they reached the area or Crawley. Grey had already joined Phipps outside. Pluto returned to his mistress after his order was finished. Surprisingly, Charles Grey convinced Anais to come, prompting the hound to remain with them. The hound shrunk down to his human form, surprising both Phipps and Grey. _Creepy beyond all reason,_ Grey had to remark that time. Pluto slept inside with his mistress, curled up while Anais slept comfortably under the blanket Grey offered her.

"How is she?" asked Phipps, not taking his eyes off of the road.

"She's already asleep," Grey smiled to himself. "That girl drained a lot of energy out of me."

"That's because you're entertaining her."

Grey glanced at his partner. "She _is_ entertaining. I thought I'd chat with her for a while. You aren't chatty enough for me." He grinned.

"Why? Because you're a chatterbox?"

Grey paused for a moment, and then laughed, tapping Phipps' right shoulder. "You're funny~! You should joke more often. I'm starting to hear humor coming from you~"

Phipps rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, what's this Wolvercote legend I've been hearing about?" Grey asked as he placed his hands behind his head.

"It's a rumor which spread throughout generations around this place," Phipps started. "They say that the Wolvercote, like the name suggests, houses a menacing wolfhound somewhere in their property. Anyone who messes with the family is attacked by the said hound. Apparently, it's true."

"Again, it's creepy on so many levels," Grey shuddered.

* * *

Phipps halted the carriage in front of the entrance. The two Charles stepped off and Grey opened the door for Anais. She looked exhausted still, but safe and sound. Robert, the Marchioness' head butler, hastily came to greet their young mistress. She was supposed to arrive next week from Brighton. Anais' own butler went as well.

Carlisle Lewis, Anais's butler, was 26 years old and was blonde. His hair was slicked neatly, like Robert, but few strands of his hair fall on his forehead. He had dark grey eyes and always flashed a warm smile. His uniform was similar to Robert, but his Wolvercote crest was pinned on his left chest. He was 6'3 tall.

Grey assisted as Anais climbed the stairs. Pluto walked beside them.

"Young Mistress," greeted Carlisle. "We are expecting you next week."

Anais shook her head. "I'd like to rest, Carlisle. Can you prepare me a bath and a snack? Anything strawberry flavored will be fine." Carlisle bowed and waited for her to follow him inside.

"We dropped you off so that you can rest," said Grey. "Phipps and I will return tomorrow morning to fetch you. Or maybe it'll just be me." He teased; she rolled her eyes at him. "Until tomorrow, my Lady Wolvercote." Grey took her right hand kissed it lightly.

As he turned around to go downstairs, he added, "See you, doll face~!"

Anais watched as they left. Then she followed Carlisle inside, and let herself flop on her bed. Pluto licked her finger and barked. She remembered the Queen's letter to her. Anais took it out of her pocket and read it again. Perhaps she would start to make her own research while she ate. She would figure out what kind of work her mother did for the Queen. Grey did a good job on convincing her to it.

The letter said that:

"_Greetings, dearest Mistress Wolvercote. How are you? I hope you are faring well during all this time. I haven't seen you in London around lately. The Earl of Phantomhive says you've settled around a lot._

_Recently, I've received reports of a new case. It involves the first case you solved for me ten years ago. These new criminals started out with burning a church near Thames. Two priests were injured while one of them died. Next attack involved another burning, this time, on a farm in Luton. The criminals also came to kill four adults, along with three children. This is where the Andersons are most likely involved. Ten years ago, when the Andersons did the same things, you and Earl Phantomhive were there to solve the mystery. Earl Phantomhive gave all the credit to you for solving it. Ever since, you've been under my supervision, Lady Wolvercote. Rumors spread around London and its nearby cities that the Andersons, Walter and Amelia are back from the dead. Their names were signed on the crime place they left, and on the body of their victims. I have hired men to dig up the bones and you will be back on the business._

_This mystery grieves me, my dear Caroline. I know you've refused me twice already, but this time, I really need your help. You will be escorted by my two butlers on your way to London. And so, Mistress Wolvercote, I'll be expecting to see you in a short time. I'm looking forward to share a great time with you. Safe travel. _

_Queen Victoria"_

* * *

**References:**

Carlisle is based on Twilight's Carlisle Cullen, head of the Olympic Coven. Like its namesake, Carlisle the butler has blonde hair but has dark grey eyes. (P.S. I'm **not** a Twilight fan; I just thought Carlisle Cullen would make a good-looking butler for Anais since Kuroshitsuji is about handsome butlers. Nah, just kidding.)

No copyright infringement intended. All rights reserved.

**Reviews please! Thank you!**


	6. Of Investigations and Tours

Vault of Bones

Chapter 06 – Of Investigations and Tours

14 July 1889, Buckingham Palace, London

Charles Grey's heeled shoes tapped on the quiet and marbled hallway of the Buckingham Palace. Maids were scattered around as they swept the floor and wiped the windows clean. Grey was accompanied by the ever silent, Charles Phipps, and the young Lady Wolvercote. Said lady was dressed in an imported red gown coming from France. Her raven hair was kept wavy and curly at the end; half of it was tied in a bun. Anais looked around the hallway; it was breathtaking. She was careful not to trip over and embarrass herself in the process. The officers fetched her in the Wolvercote Manor after lunch time.

"You know…" Grey's cheerful voice broke the silence. "If you don't happen to be here for business, I would have given you a tour around the palace already." He turned back to her and winked. "Then, I'll take you to this _magical_ place I'd like to call office."

They soon arrived in front of the large doors. They were in the palace's West Wing. The guards dressed in red nodded at the Queen's officers and opened the door for them. The room had a dome for a roof, Greek-looking pillars and a few chairs and plants for decorations. A marble stone sat in the middle of the big white room; it was as high as Anais' waist. With a flick from Phipps' arm, everyone left the room and shut it closed.

Anais turned to Grey, waiting for an order. The man in white smiled and nodded at her. "It's all yours."

On top of the stone table lay two skeletons covered in thin white sheet. The table was wide enough to hold two skeletons, and still had more space. Anais stepped forward, reluctant. She had never this sort of thing before. _I only came to see Buckingham Palace,_ she said to herself. Her hand shook as she tried to reach for the sheet. With a little push from Grey, the sheet was removed and thrown to the floor. Anais gasped, truly skeletons were there.

The skeleton on Anais' left hand side was a head taller than the one on her right. To her, it looked ordinary skeletons.

"So, what now?"

"Well, that's—," Grey was cut short by Phipps.

"From Her Majesty's letter and from what we've gathered, these are the skeletons of Sir Walter and his wife Amelia Anderson. In year 1879, the Andersons rebelled against Her Majesty's laws and burned churches, farms and killed people. Both were hanged. A few days ago, same acts were done by new criminals; they left the name 'Anderson' in the crime place. Rumor spread around London that the Andersons were back from the dead." Phipps paused.

"Here is where you come in, doll face," Grey continued. "Her Majesty wants you to prove that the Andersons are dead, and these skeletons are theirs."

So this was the kind of work her mother did for the Queen?

Anais shook her head. "Didn't you dig up their graves?"

Phipps nodded. "Yes, it took three days, my Lady."

She shrugged. "Then if you dug up the graves and found their remains, isn't that enough reason to know that they're dead? I mean, resurrection? This is the 19th century. London is now civilized. You shouldn't listen to petty village urban legends and superstitions that easily. Shouldn't the Scotland Yard do something about this? A sign left in the crime place doesn't prove that these couple rose from the dead! What if the real criminals only used the Andersons history to cover up their crimes?" Anais crossed her arms on her chest. "I expected _more_ from Her Majesty's _Private Secretarial Officers._"

Phipps had to agree for a second, but Grey was offended to her last phrase.

"Your business here is to conduct a _thorough_ investigation about this mess," Grey snapped; his usual cheeky tone faded easily. "If you want to be out of here as soon as possible, do your part and we'll let you go. Didn't Her Majesty mention this at all? And don't make it sound as if you know how our jobs work."

She was a little taken aback.

Before Anais could shoot another remark, the large doors opened, causing all three to turn towards it. John Brown entered – still dressed in the same luxurious white suit Grey and Phipps used, with large goggles covering his eyes, leading the pathway for Her Majesty. The old Queen was dressed in a black and luxurious gown herself, complete with ribbons and a grey veil. Due to her old age, she was a bit shorter than Anais. Queen Victoria smiled sweetly at her guest. And of course, the two Charles bowed in front of their queen. Anais remembered her manners and immediately curtsied, returning the Queen's smile.

"Young Lady Wolvercote," the Queen greeted.

"Good afternoon, Your Majesty," Anais smiled.

Queen Victoria glanced at the two skeletons behind them. "How is the investigation doing?"

Anais flinched; she had done absolutely _nothing_. She was unsure what to tell the Queen.

"Lady Wolvercote is doing a _marvelous_ job, Your Majesty," Grey announced. Phipps and Wolvercote looked at him, especially the lady who looked at him in disbelief. Will he lie to his Queen to save her? No, Charles wouldn't do something like that. "The Lady Wolvercote thinks that the criminals might not be related to the Andersons and are only using their names to cover their crimes." Indeed, she said that.

The Queen nodded thoughtfully and smiled. "That's good enough to hear. But the investigation will not stop here. Charles Phipps, please give the Lady Wolvercote a tour in the palace. Would you like that, my dear?"

Anais smiled brightly; this was all she was waiting for. Charles Grey noticed the unusual smile on her face and couldn't help but be intrigued. Rising a hand, he turned to Her Majesty.

"Excuse me, Your Majesty. But I've already volunteered to give Lady Wolvercote a tour around the palace."

Again, his two companions, in addition to John Brown, were surprised. Yet the Queen only chuckled. "Of course, Earl Grey. Be gentle now; she's a flower." Anais gave the Queen an awkward smile.

_Flower? Like rafflesia?_

Queen Victoria turned to leave. John bowed and followed her.

Charles Grey clapped his hands cheerfully. "Alright! Let's go have some tour~!" He had to drag Anais gently, like the Queen said, out of the room and into the long hallway. Phipps sighed to himself and closed the doors, following his energetic partner and the lady.

By that time, Charles and Anais already reached the palace's ballroom. Grey showed her around; foyer, library, study rooms, guest rooms, and his _personal_ favorite: the kitchen. Charles felt the need to stop by and have a word with the chef. Anais insisted to stay outside, but he needed to drag her in. Everyone stopped their business to look at her. The kitchen was grand, three times bigger than their kitchen at the manor. Charles walked casually; he simply knew where to go. Anais unconsciously placed her hand on his right arm, as all eyes focused on her.

"Who do you think she is?"

"Are you seeing this? We have a guest."

"She's beautiful."

"Probably Earl Grey's lover?"

Then it hit her. Both Anais and Charles heard this and she flinched. Realizing she was holding his arm, she quickly snatched her hand away. Charles let out a laugh and continued to walk. When he found his subject, he gave him a smile.

It was a chef, blonde and tall. He looked like a foreigner to Anais, possibly American. Before the chef could ask what Charles wanted, he turned to her then back to Charles.

"Your girlfriend?" the chef teased, and Charles laughed again. She rolled her eyes, careful not to let the kindly-looking chef see it.

Charles shook his head. "Nope, _not yet._ Say Chef Martin; think you can give us an afternoon snack?" He rubbed his stomach lightly. "I'm hungry~"

Chef Martin chuckled. "Anything for you, Earl Grey. What would you like to have, sir?"

Charles placed an index finger on his chin and looked at the ceiling thoughtfully. "Hmm~ for afternoon snack, eh?" He turned to Anais who jerked up when he looked at her. "Do you have anything in mind, angel cakes~?" He winked at her. "Anything you want."

Anais blushed, not because Charles called her a new pet name, but because she was embarrassed to tell him what she wanted. She looked at him; he was waiting, and so was the chef.

"Anything strawberry-flavored," she murmured, blushing as she twirled her hair in her hand.

Charles smiled. "Anything strawberry-flavored for the lady and me, Chef. Have it deliver in our office." He turned and took Anais by the arm and went for the doorway. "Thanks~!"

When they were finally alone, Anais asked, "You're taking me to your office?"

"Yes, why not, love~?"

She shook her head and scoffed. "Isn't that supposed to be a private place?"

"Yeah, it used to be," he sighed. "But after I saved your butt from Her Majesty, you might as well thank me for it." He grinned.

"You didn't save me."

"Yes, I did. You're just too shy to admit it."

"What are you talking about? Of course not!" She scoffed again. She was doing that a lot lately.

"Don't worry~! It takes time to realize it~"

_To argue would be pointless,_ she sighed.

At last, after a few more arguments over shallow and unnecessary things, they arrived in their office. Charles, like the supposed-to-be gentleman that he was, opened the door for her. The room was painted white; chandeliers on the ceiling, painting on the walls and, of course, bookshelves, lots of it. In the middle of the room was a table set and sofa, a fire place on front, an aquarium on the left by the glass window. The carpet was purple trimmed with gold; the curtains were of pale blue.

Anais ran instantly inside, forgetting her ladylike manners. Charles chuckled to himself as he closed the doors. He leaned on the doorway and watched her run around like a child in a park. Anais went first to the aquarium; colorful fishes populated it. Next, she stared at the paintings and then to the bookshelf and rummaged through it. Charles went beside her and continued to watch.

"I didn't know you read books."

"I don't~ These are all Phipps' collection. Sometimes John comes by and borrows one or two whenever he's bored." He sighed, "I can never understand them~"

She returned a book back in the shelf. "I only read a few books. I'm more into sketches and all." Charles raised a brow; she was finally warming up to him. When Anais found Charles staring at her, she turned her heel to the opposite direction and went for the window. The room overlooked the western side of the palace and showed nearby roads and rivers. _Pretty,_ she thought. _I hope my bedroom porch overlooked a city rather than a garden and trees._

"Amazed yet?" came Charles' voice. She nodded.

"It's beautiful in here. I wished my room was as pleasant as your office." She turned to him. "Do you sleep here, Grey?"

Charles raised his brow. _Why doesn't she ever call me by my name?_

"Hm? Grey?" Anais inquired.

"Oh, of course, love~" He winked at her. Somehow, Anais was already used to it. "I am Her Majesty's butler, after all. My room is upstairs, third floor, last room on the left side. Visit me, 'kay~?"

"But aren't you an earl?" She ignored his playful remark.

_Eh?_

"Don't you have a mansion anywhere near here?" She sounded like a curious child asking her mother.

Charles grinned. "Yes, doll face~ You see, the Grey Estate isn't that far away from here. Will you visit me then?" There he was, being playful again.

"No thanks."

"Eh? Why not~? I don't even invite people to our estate that much~" He shook his head. "The first one I invited was Phipps and there's no one else. John isn't interested, though. He's weird." He turned to her, Anais was still looking outside. He sighed to himself and smiled.

Anais turned and her vision caught of what appeared to be a chicken.

"I didn't know you keep chickens here," she said as she approached it with a smile. The chicken ran away.

"Phipps and I got him from the Easter egg hunt we had in Earl Phantomhive's mansion," Charles replied.

"How cute~" she said simply and tried to run after the chicken. Again, it ran away.

A knock came from the door.

"Ah! Food~!"

Charles ran to the door and received it. A maid in white bowed to him and entered with a cart full of food. Anais wondered; there was too much food. The maid sprawled everything on the table and left them to themselves. Charles immediately sat, took a plate and started eating. He turned to Anais.

"Aren't you going to eat? Look, there're lots of strawberries~" He used his fork to lift one and ate it. "Hurry up~ I won't spare some for you, love~"

Anais sat beside him and took a plate. It was a large strawberry shortcake, with lots and _lots_ of strawberries on top. Anais took a portion of the cake and along with it were a handful of strawberries. She quietly and happily munched on the berries, favoring its sweet and sour taste. Charles watched her eat while he did so himself. They ate in silence, in Anais' surprise. Although she did notice how much Charles ate. He finished more than eight plates of the cake while Anais finished three, most of her snack consisted of strawberries. They shared the red berries, with Anais having more of it. They ate and drank alone; Phipps was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

After eating, Charles and Anais left the mess to be handled by the maids, much to Anais' embarrassment. She and Charles continued the tour outside the palace, where Her Majesty's grand garden was. It was in the rear or west part of the Buckingham Palace.

Charles cheerfully led her there; confident of the path he was taking. Anais gaped at the lovely garden which was almost the size of their own manor. They took the gravel paths and were greeted by the gardeners. Charles showed her the Royal Mews and the Queen's Gallery. Lastly, Charles and Anais trekked all the way lake surrounding the garden. It was flocked by many flamingos.

Anais, armed with her love for animals, gasped in delight and ran over to the lake. Charles chuckled as he watched her lean over to the edge of the lake, trying to poke the nearest flamingo to her. It cawed and walked away from her. Anais grinned to herself and shifted from another spot. Again, she tried reaching out for another flamingo. Unlike the first one, the second flamingo cawed angrily at her and flew off.

"You are like a child," Charles remarked as he walked towards her.

Anais shot him a glare and huffed. "Look who's talking," she retorted. Charles laughed.

The Wolvercote then ignored other of Charles' comments and leaned more. The Earl Grey noticed how much she was trying to reach for another flamingo that her upper body was almost away from the edge. One wrong move and she could fall into the water. Then Charles smirked devilishly. He hummed a cheery tune as he innocently walked closer to her. Anais continued to ignore him. Raising his left foot, Charles kicked Anais' behind gently into the water. He smirked at his genius and Anais fell with a feminine yelp. As he was about to laugh, Charles felt Anais' grip on his pant and pulled him into the water with her.

With a very loud splash, which earned the attention of the gardeners nearby, Charles and Anais fell into the lake. The flamingos jerked up in surprise and flew away from the two. Both struggled for air. Anais was the first one to reach the surface and immediately gasped.

"Damn you!" she panted and struggled to swim her way towards the edge.

Charles resurfaced and coughed a little. At the sight of Anais trying to reach the other side, Charles smirked and pulled Anais' collar. With great force he shoved her away from the edge and chuckled.

"Sorry, doll face, but I'm going out first," Charles said and swam. He reached the edge of the lake in time and sighed as he pulled himself out of the water. Anais growled in frustration and went after Charles. He was about to stand up when Anais grabbed the end of his tailcoat and pulled him back into the water again.

"Take that!" Anais exclaimed smugly. Charles fell one more time with a splash and he immediately sank underwater. Anais panted as she reached the shore and leaned her arms on the edge. Her dress had become so heavy that she couldn't even pull herself out of the water. "I am _so _wet," she whined. That was when Charles resurfaced and shook the water off his face.

"Just what is going on here?" John Brown inquired at the sight of two young nobles soaked near the lake. Her Majesty the Queen was about to have her afternoon tea and she was accompanied by both John and Phipps. The latter gaped when he saw his partner giving him this cocky look as if nothing happened. Anais grunted as she pulled herself out of the water while Grey was satisfied by just leaning his arms on the edge.

"Grey! Explain yourself!" Phipps said through gritted teeth.

But Her Majesty held up her hand and with a smile, gestured for her butlers to leave them be.

"There's nothing wrong with that," Queen Victoria mused. John and Phipps looked at her in disbelief. "Think of it as… _bonding_." She whispered the last part.

The butlers acknowledged her statement and went off to serve her afternoon tea. Phipps promised Anais that he would be back as soon as possible to assist her. As they leave, Charles Grey chuckled to himself. In an instant, Anais glared at him and noticed that his lower body was still on the water. Devising another idea, Anais placed her left hand on Grey's face and playfully shoved him back into the water.

"Take that, you simpering jackanapes!" Anais laughed and stood up to make a run for it.

* * *

Evening came and like what Phipps said, he assisted Anais into a luxurious guest room to dry off. Three maids served her: one gave her a dress and dressed her up; one fixed her hair; and one served her food. After an hour or so, the three kind maids left Anais in the room to mind her own business. She was given a green dress with a ruffled white blouse beneath. She was also served by the third maid a strawberry crossover puff pastry and an Earl Grey tea for refreshment. Honestly, Anais despised the tea after what the _stupid_ Earl Grey himself did to her this afternoon.

A few minutes later came a single knock on the door. Assuming it was Phipps, Anais told him to enter as she was busy eating her pastry on the bed. The door opened and in came Charles Grey, smirking at her. He wore a white frock coat, a red cravat and black boots. Anais glared at him and growled as Charles Grey leaned over to the post of her bed.

"Good evening," Charles greeted.

"Where's Phipps?" she tried to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"Sorry, doll face, but your Prince Charming is kind of busy at the moment," Charles smirked at her. "You're going to be stuck with me whether you like it or not."

"What now, Grey?" Anais sighed and took a mouthful of her pastry.

"Just looking for someone to talk to," he shrugged and watched her eat.

"What do you want? My whole life story?" she sarcastically answered.

"Maybe…" Charles simpered. She huffed and then ignored him. Still he continued to stare at her. It was ticking the living daylights out of her.

"Are you always this obnoxious or are you just doing it to annoy me?" Anais dropped the food back on the plate and gave out an audible scowl.

Charles grinned. "A little of both…"

Silence.

It was when he noticed her food. Charles raised a brow. _Strawberry again?_ _I didn't know she like strawberries that much._ He smirked devilishly to himself. _This is worth a tease._

And then, favoring his plan of action, Charles slowly walked to the edge of her bed. One small portion of the strawberry puff pastry was left on Anais' plate. When she was about to take it, Charles' white-sleeved arm clouded her vision. The earl snatched her last strawberry right in front of her. She sat there bewildered and watched as the man on her right closed his eyes as he munched on _her_ strawberry.

Anais was enraged. "That was mine!" She shouted childishly, standing up. The man laughed inwardly and pretended to ignore her. "Give it back!" She wailed.

"What, are you serious~?" He teased. "I'm already chewing on it." He made sure he looked like he was chewing on her precious strawberry.

Anais reached out for the nearest pillow and hit Charles with it. The man was surprised and fell on the floor with a loud thud. Charles looked at her; she had teary eyes now. He had to laugh at that sight. "That was mine!" Her voice echoed in the guest room. Charles flashed his own sly grin as he reached out for another pillow and hit Anais right in the face. She was thrown back to the bed due to the impact and Charles laughed at her.

As he laughed, Anais sat up and threw another pillow, aiming for his face. The man wasn't able to dodge, and it was her turn to laugh. Charles took a step back then charged at her, tackling her to the ground.

"Hey, you're heavy!" Anais struggled under him as Charles pinned her to the ground. She reached out for the pillow on the floor and hit him on the face. Charles was thrown back; his silver bangs which framed his face swayed with the force. He sat on the floor watching Anais as she sat up, caressing her face. Charles grinned at her, and with another pillow, she threw it at him.

The man in white caught the pillow this time, confidently as he did it. It earned a scoff from the lady. He stood up.

"How dare you…" she murmured. She didn't bother to look at him; she fixed her dark blue eyes on the purple carpet. She then ran towards him and tried to kick his feet in attempt to trip him. Charles dodged it on time.

"Oh no…" Charles sarcastically simpered and then laughed. Anais stood up and tackled him by the stomach. They both fell on the ground, and Charles kicked her left cheek. She was thrown on the other side of the room. Anais moaned and caressed her cheek.

"Earl Fart-feathers," she huffed.

Charles laughed and crawled his way towards her and sat beside her. "I'll make it up to you~ doll face~" He winked; she rolled her eyes.

Then the doors opened and revealed Charles Phipps. He stood aghast when he saw the bed and the pillows were in a mess with his partner and their visitor sitting on the floor, exhausted. Grey smiled at him and waved a hand casually.

"Sup, Phipps~?"

* * *

**Author's**** Notes: **Not much of a note here, but thanks for reading anyways. If you're wondering what a rafflesia is, you should check it out. :) Have a great day!


	7. Plot Twist?

Vault of Bones

Chapter 07 – Plot Twist

15 July 1889, Wolvercote Manor, London

After her little brawl with Earl Charles Grey yesterday, Anais was given the permission to come back to the palace. Phipps' reported to her that he and Grey would work on the details of the case, to see if they could gather more worthy facts for her time. She was unable to spend a time with the Queen, given that Her Majesty was busy with all the new problems occurring in the country. She was safely escorted back home; Grey volunteered but Phipps insisted that their work was more important.

When she got back home later that day, she found her grandmother away for some trip, and would not be back until today. Now, she was bored. With the dowager gone, she had no paperwork to do, or reports to finish. The wine company of the Wolvercote family became a distinguished brand throughout England. In the past three years, Anais and the Marchioness were able to introduce the company to three more countries: Italy, France and Spain. The French loved their wine and the noblemen considered it high class. But Anais only thought of herself as a backbone of the company; Marchioness Eleanor was the company's face to the world.

Anais was sprawled on her bed. Raven hair was pulled into a messy bun and her light green dress was unkempt. Earlier that hour she instructed Pluto to ignite the fireplace. The demon hound remained to his dog form. Luckily, her room was big enough to give Pluto a space. It was 10 in the morning; breakfast was over. She had nothing to do. At seven, she gave Pluto a bath. At eight, she and Carlisle helped each other in washing the stable of her favorite horse Dunlop. At nine, she went in the library to find some books; unfortunately, none perked her interest. And at 10, well, she was already bored out of her mind.

_I hope something interesting occurs,_ she sighed.

Then, came a hoot. Anais sat up; it was Dante, the owl Flynn gave her four years ago. She kept Dante in a spacious cage inside her room. She went over to the owl and gave its food. For an owl, Anais gave Dante bird feed. Pluto's eyes shot open and watched his mistress give her attention to an owl. He immediately returned to his human form and tackled her to the ground. He whined and rubbed his head on the crook of her neck. She sighed.

A knock was heard. It was her butler, Carlisle. "Young Mistress, the Marchioness wants to see you in her study immediately."

Doesn't he mean _her father's_ study room? Nonetheless she got up, fixed herself to look at least presentable to the dowager and left the room with Pluto.

When she entered the room, she saw her grandmother sitting comfortably on the chair. Anais went in front, but didn't take a seat.

"You called?"

Her relationship with the dowager was a strange one. Despite being a doting grandmother at times, she was businesslike for the most part. She only talked to Anais regarding their company and such. But when the Wolvercotes were invited to grand parties, the Marchioness took all her time to dress her up and make her look pretty. Weird.

"Have a seat, dear. I have some important business to discuss with you."

_Ah, yes, business. Of course. Why would she call for me if it wasn't business?_

Her thoughts echoed out loud. Anais sat while Pluto remained on the floor, scratching his head. The dowager looked serious, as if having killed someone. Marchioness Eleanor leaned two elbows on top of the table and leaned closer.

"I've talked with the Viscount of Druitt yesterday," the old woman began.

_Viscount of Druitt? You mean that flashy and dramatic man?_

Yes, Anais saw the Viscount during a party before but both were not formally introduced to each other. She remembered Ciel warning her about the said viscount and he really seemed serious that time. Sebastian kindly warned her as well. She heard rumors that the viscount had many legends surrounding women and even to young girls to her great disturbance.

"The Viscount came from a very good family: rich and famous. And as you can see, my dear, Viscount Druitt has a nephew."

_Oh God, no._

"His name is Edgar Redmond, one year older than you and he was a prefect of Weston College."

_That sounded unnecessary._

Anais shrugged and leaned her chin on her elbow. "Great. Where do I come in?" The dowager didn't like how this granddaughter of hers used sarcasm in business times.

"Viscount Druitt and I agreed already. You will meet Sir Edgar Redmond tomorrow. This is a matter of your engagement to him."

The world stopped.

"Uh, could you repeat the last phrase?"

The dowager closed her eyes and sighed deeply. "You will be engaged to the Viscount's nephew." To put it in a nutshell, that was.

"Is somebody paying you to give a joke like this?" Anais pretended to look around. "Am I getting one of those hidden camera shots?"

"No, Anais! I am serious! _This_ is serious!" the dowager snapped and by that, Anais understood that the matter was indeed heavy. She couldn't joke around anymore. The dowager stood up from her desk and pounded the table which startled the younger Wolvercote.

"But why all of a sudden?" Anais sounded remorseful. "I mean, marriage? At seventeen? I can't even prepare my own dinner!" Anais could think of a thousand, maybe a hundred thousand, reasons why she shouldn't marry someone at the age of seventeen. "And why does it have to be the Viscount's nephew?"

The dowager sighed and composed herself. "Like I told you, their family is rich and famous. Your marriage to Edgar will bring our company to the limelight. Viscount Druitt is known for his parties and contests; the Wolvercote name will reach other countries. Not only across Europe, but to Asia as well." Indeed, the dowager only cared about business.

"Can't I disagree?"

"No. You are lucky to have this offer."

"In what department? Fame and riches? I am not _that_ low, Marchioness. You didn't take me away from Brighton, have me run the family company and marry me off to someone I don't even know what his name spells like!" Anais stood up; her temper rising suddenly. Her fists were curled, threatening the Marchioness to punch someone any time now. "You can't spoil yourself to everything you want!"

With that, she stormed off the study followed by Pluto who growled at the Marchioness as he left. The doors were shut loudly and the dowager was left in silence. Her granddaughter was dauntless. Anais ran back to her room and sulked.

_So much for something interesting,_ she thought.

* * *

Anais didn't bother to join her grandmother during lunch. She ordered Carlisle to deliver her lunch in her room and leave her alone. During at these times, she wished she stayed in the palace. Another brawl with Charles Grey wouldn't hurt. Phipps was a better company than his partner though. Or maybe she could visit Ciel. Yes, Anais missed the cute little boy she affectionately called "little brother", much to Sebastian's amusement. She was impulsive and childish, alright, but when it comes to Ciel and Lizzy, she becomes a doting big sister. She had always wanted to have younger siblings.

"Maybe I should go and see Ciel," she said, munching on a pastry.

She stood up and took a shower. Damn, she needed one badly. After a few moments, she was ready to go. Pluto was forced to stay behind; being a demon hound, Pluto had a bad habit of turning human when excited. She didn't bother to ask for permission either. As Anais made her way outside to the back door, Carlisle appeared. He was in his usual uniform, black coat and pants with scarlet tie. His blonde hair was kept more neatly than usual.

"My lady, you have guests in the reception room. They say it's urgent," said Carlisle. he smiled and politely gestured for his mistress to follow him. What would be urgent at a time like this? She followed him to the reception room and saw Charles Grey and Phipps, sitting casually and drinking tea.

"Ah~ good afternoon, my Lady Wolvercote," greeted Charles Grey. He attempted to stand up and meet her but he was interrupted when Pluto came. The hound thought he smelled someone familiar that he didn't like. Pluto turned into his demon hound form, fire igniting from his fangs. Everyone took a step back and gasped. Everyone in the household knew about Pluto, and if they tell outsiders, death would come next. As everyone back away, Anais soothed Pluto's anger by caressing his arm. The dog let out a contented sigh and suddenly became passive.

"Grey, Phipps, what brings you here?" she asked, sitting beside Phipps, prompting Grey to let out a scowl.

"Have you forgotten, my lady? We're here to take you back to the palace. We've gathered new information. You might as well check it out," Phipps replied.

"Can't I just check it here?"

"No, my lady."

Anais sighed in defeat. _To argue would be pointless_ as she always said. And so she stood up, told Carlisle what to do and left with the two butlers, leaving the disappointed Pluto behind.

* * *

1 P.M., Buckingham Palace, West Wing

Charles Phipps opened the door for her. The room was exactly the same like it was yesterday. There were still guards by the door. Anais was getting tired of this.

_I am not my mother; I am not Caroline Wolvercote. I can't do this. Can't they understand that?_

Phipps removed the sheet for her. Grey, in all surprises, remained ridiculously quiet. He kept his distance a little away from then with crossed arms. Phipps could tell that Grey was scowling under his breath. Anais thought it was for the better. Then she took a look on the skeletons, and blinked.

"Eh?" Her voice was quiet. This earned the curiosity of the Earl Grey.

"What is it, doll face~?"

Phipps and Grey circled around her and observed the skeletons. Nothing seemed to be out of order.

"What are these?" Anais gestured at the bones.

"Those, my love~, are called skeletons~," Grey seemed to had returned to his usual self.

"I _know_ they are skeletons. But where did you get this?" she insisted.

"From the cemetery, don't you remember?" asked Phipps.

"What, are you sure?" she continued. "These aren't the same skeletons from yesterday."

"What are you talking about?" Grey narrowed his grey eyes at her remark.

Anais rolled her eyes. She was getting irritated by their questions. _Couldn't they be sharper next time?_ She gestured at the shorter skeleton at her right hand side. It was supposed to be the skeleton of Amelia Anderson.

"Look at this." She pointed a finger on the lower part of the body.

"If I know human anatomy, and luckily, _I do_, this is where the pelvis and sacrum should be. And alas, they are not. The entire pelvic structure is absent as well. This skeleton has been hacked off, with the lower structure damaged heavily." Anais turned to them. "This isn't the same skeletons from yesterday." She announced.

"Are you sure? And how do you know so much about human anatomy?" Grey inquired again.

Didn't they, or he, get what she explained at all?

"My mother worked as a doctor in Brighton. She self-educated me these things. Oh, and I studied again before I came here," Anais responded quite proudly.

"Let me get this straight. You are suggesting that the skeletons yesterday aren't the same with the skeletons today?" Phipps shook his head in mild confusion.

"Finally!" Anais smiled at him.

"If what you're saying is true, love, where could the previous skeletons be? Who would have taken it and replaced it with these damaged ones?" Grey turned back and forth to his partner and Anais. The answer was nowhere to be found.

"How should I know?" Anais shrugged.

"We have to alert Her Majesty!" Phipps blurted and ran off. Grey went after him, completely ignoring her. The latter stopped short when he realized Anais wasn't following them.

"Hey, doll face! Aren't you coming?"

Anais shook her head. "I'll stay here. Something might come up sooner or later. Go on ahead."

Charles Grey nodded and ran after Phipps, leaving Anais on her own, with two damaged and unknown skeletons. Anais thought for a while, examining the bones. She circled the stone table.

_What if these were the skeletons from yesterday, but were damaged?_ She slapped her forehead. Now Phipps and Grey went to the Queen to report what happened. _But why would the skeletons be damaged? Someone went on his way to hack the lower structure of the female? Most likely_, she thought. But then, maybe not. Anais brought her face near the skull of the female, and sniffed it. Damn, it was gross but she had no other choice. After sniffing it, she used her index finger to scratch the left femur of the female. The first layer of the bone didn't come off.

_Hm, that's odd._

The Charles returned. John Brown came with them this time.

"Anything else?" said Phipps as they made their way towards her.

What Anais first noticed was John, not Phipps nor Grey.

"Oh, hi John~" she said sweetly, waving a hand to him. John only gave her a nod, and Grey scowled again.

Charles Phipps cleared his throat. "Lady Wolvercote, any more findings?"

"Ah, right." She went back to business. "You see, there are two possibilities to these skeletons. First, it could be possible that someone went in and switched the old skeletons to these new ones. Second, these are the same as yesterday, but someone came in and damaged them, as if hindering our investigation. Either way, I think it's the first option considering that these skeletons are fresher."

"Fresher?" John repeated, cocking his head to the side.

"That's right," she smiled again. "You said the Andersons died ten years ago, and these are only about three or four years dead. You can tell it by the way the bones smell and its texture."

"Someone came in and switched the skeletons?" Grey repeated too.

"Tell me, how any times should I have to repeat it?" Anais sighed.

"If what you're saying is true," John finally decided to join the conversation, "it's impossible to enter this room. Her Majesty ordered that no one should enter, except us. The guards know this. If someone did enter, there are no other entrances other than that." He pointed at the large wooden doors.

"What about escape doors?" Grey suggested. Everyone turned to him incredulously. "What? It could be possible. My place has them everywhere."

"Well, considering that this is a palace, there might be an escape route somewhere," Phipps added; his arms crossed.

John nodded at Phipps. "Let's take a look."

The three went around the room looking for said escape route while Anais stayed where she stood. Grey stationed himself near the pillars, John on the doorway and Phipps on the walls. When she finally thought she wasn't needed anymore, Anais went to the doorway.

"Good luck with that. My job here is done."

John blocked the exit. "My apologies, Lady Wolvercote, but you are not allowed to leave just yet."

_Well, damn._

When Phipps accidentally pressed on the lowest part of the wall on the left side, it clicked and the wall could be removed. He used his strength to remove the shallow wall and poked his head inside. It was a tunnel, small and dark; one could only enter by crawling.

"I need light here," he said; his voice echoed inside the tunnel.

John handed him a lantern. Phipps placed the lantern inside. "There's a long tunnel here."

"Oh, interesting. Shall we see where it's headed?" Grey knelt and poked his head inside. "Who's coming with me?" John immediately shook his head no. Phipps was the most likely candidate. "How about you, doll face?"

Anais shrugged. "I'm claustrophobic. That's enough reason to say no."

But Grey took her wrist and shoved her inside the tunnel. Grey went in first, holding the lantern in front; Anais was next, cursing Grey; and lastly Phipps, asking John to stay there and watch the entrance. John agreed and with that, the three crawled in the tunnel.

They crawled for what seemed to be forever. Grey seemed to be so choked up about this, humming a cheery tune as they crawled. Anais panted and cursed and growled; her skirt had many layers of fabric underneath. She tried her best to pull her skirt while crawling and to her relief, Phipps was assisting her. No wonder Anais liked Phipps a lot better than Grey. Then suddenly, Grey stopped. Anais was lucky not to bump on his behind, yet Phipps didn't see this coming and bumped onto Anais' instead.

"Oof," Phipps let out as he bumped into her. Anais felt it but ignored him; Phipps was more of a gentleman than Grey was.

"Say, Phipps," Grey's low voice echoed. "You just bumped into her with an 'oof', didn't you?" He sounded serious. Grey's ice cold silver eyes shot Phipps a glare.

Phipps blinked. "W-what?"

"You bumped into her behind! We'll settle this later!" Grey exclaimed as if he was angry but in reality, he was only teasing both Anais and Phipps.

"If you don't want that to happen again, then don't stop all of a sudden!" Phipps growled.

Anais sighed. "Can't we just continue? It's hot in here. Why did you have to stop anyway, Grey?"

Grey shrugged. "Oh nothing~."

They continued. The longer they crawled, the weaker Anais had become. She was indeed claustrophobic.

"Are we there yet? I want to go home~ I'm suffocating in here," she whined and sniffed.

Then Grey stopped again. Anais stopped and Phipps bumped into her behind again.

"Oof."

"Phipps, you didn't bump into her again, did you?" Grey turned to him.

"Just forget it! Why did you stop?" asked Phipps; he was getting tired of this.

Grey placed the lantern in front to see what it was. It was a dead end. Anais felt like crying. Now they had to turn back and crawl again. But Grey placed the lantern on the ground and started pushing the rock on front. He pushed and grunted as he did. At last, the rock shifted and light emerged. Grey went out of the tunnel first, and then pulled Anais out and then Phipps.

The two Charles dusted their white uniform. The tunnel led them behind the palace. There was a forest up ahead. Anais was sprawled on the ground, panting.

_Thank goodness I'm still alive._

"So the tunnel leads to the forest, huh? I wouldn't be too surprised. But who could it be?" Grey turned to Phipps.

"Maybe someone in the palace," Anais interrupted, sitting on the floor. "Although it's quite unlikely, it is still a possibility. No one could have entered the room if it wasn't someone from the inside. Maybe someone knows we're doing this investigation and wants to mess with us."

The leaves rustled.

"Most likely," added Phipps. "Come, let's go back inside. We'll start investigating from there." He turned his heel, leaving Grey and Anais on their own.

"Let's go, kitty cat~"

He helped her to stand up but Anais let herself fall on the ground. Charles raised an eyebrow.

"Just go. I'll follow you." She was still catching her breath. And from what Charles could see, taking her inside the tunnel was pretty bad idea.

"Okay, then I'll just carry you."

Charles stooped and carried her in bridal style. Anais blushed and looked extremely flustered. She flailed in his arms.

"Fine! Put me down, Grey! I was lying! I can walk! Stop it!" She struggled and shouted. Charles smiled at her and continued to walk. As he was turning into a corner, Anais felt his balance become loose but still regained it afterwards. She glared at him. Charles paused to meet her glare.

"Drop me and you're a dead man," she threatened. Charles grinned. Then she realized her mistake.

"Oh, I see~" Charles simpered. "You don't want me drop you, do you, doll face~? Which means… you don't want me to do _this_?" As he spoke, Grey relaxed his grip and jolted her in his arms.

"Stop that! Just… put me down, Grey!" Anais said through gritted teeth.

Mocking her as usual, Charles pretended to drop her as he let his hands relax his grip around her once more. Anais jolted up and held on to his shoulder and neck tightly.

"Stop that!" She growled.

"Stop what~?" He inquired as playfully as ever.

"That! What you're trying to pull!" Anais yelped. Charles continued to loose his arms and Anais was scared as hell to be dropped on the hard ground. She placed her arms around his neck and struggled.

"Oh, you mean _this_~?" Charles grinned and pretended to drop her again, earning another feminine yelp. He laughed at her. "You're so cute~"

"Damn you to hell! I hate you so much!"

"What, me?" Charles teased. "Or _this_?"

Anais jerked up again and tried to shove away his cheek. Charles laughed heartily. Finally, he put her down gently.

"That was not funny!" she shouted again. "I'm not going back here again!" Anais stormed off, stomping her feet and scoffed. Charles thought she was being serious.

"I'm sorry, doll face!" He ran after her and she scoffed again. "I won't do it again. Promise~" He winked at her.

Anais smirked. "Actually, I won't be here tomorrow. I've got a guest coming so you're on your own."

"Eh? So you're not mad at me~?" He cocked his head.

"Of course I am. You are such an idiot!" She exclaimed and ran after Phipps, clutching her skirt. Charles laughed and followed after her.


	8. Matter of Betrothal

Vault of Bones

Chapter 08 – Matter of Betrothal

16 July 1889, Wolvercote Manor

Pluto licked his mistress' cheek happily. He barked and removed her blanket. He jumped on the bed and then barked again. Anais groaned and opened her eyes. She looked at the clock: 6 A.M. She yawned and closed her eyes once more. Pluto barked again and jumped on the bed. When his mistress was still undaunted, Pluto went to the ground and transformed into his demon hound form. Anais still slept. He growled threateningly at her. She immediately sat up.

"Okay, I'm up, I'm up," she yawned. "What's going on anyway?"

Pluto transformed back to human and ran towards the door, scratching it with his long black nails. Anais stood up and arranged herself. She wore a simple nightgown as she went downstairs. Her grandmother was waiting in the dining hall.

"Finally, you are awake," the dowager said nonchalantly. "Hurry up and finish eating. We have visitors coming at nine o'clock. Take your time to look beautiful to them."

_Can't you just say presentable?_ Anais wanted to retaliate.

Nonetheless they ate in silence. Anais was immediately brought back to her room and took a bath. The dowager's friend, Sophia – a French middle-aged widow who liked fashion, visited the Wolvercote Manor to dress her up. Sophia was always in charge of her gowns during parties and social gatherings. Anais was forced to tie her dark hair in a bun and to wear an extremely frilly dress. It was red and white since Marchioness Eleanor mentioned how the viscount favored red and white.

When all was done, Anais looked in the mirror. _At least_ _I look pretty._ She turned around. _And at the same time, funny._ She sighed exasperatedly. Pluto barked beside her. Anais smiled and patted him. A knock came on her door and it opened by itself

"The Viscount of Druitt and his nephew are here, young Mistress," Carlisle announced. She took a deep breath; she was nervous. She never talked to noblemen concerning engagement and marriage. Moreover, the Viscount himself was known for his love for young women. Who knew what he would do to her? And this Edgar person? Was he the same as his uncle?

Anais followed Carlisle downstairs; Pluto was left in her room again.

* * *

In the guest room, the dowager sat on the sofa, trying to look business-like. The viscount and his nephew sat on the sofa opposite to the dowager's.

Carlisle opened the door. "The young mistress is now here."

Indeed, Anais entered. Her hands were on her skirt and she forced a smile to her grandmother, then turning to the Viscount and his nephew, she faked a smile again. Their visitors stood up as she entered; the Viscount, who wore a red luxurious suit, approached her in an instant and kissed her hand.

"The lady whose beauty never fades, _my_ Lady Wolvercote," greeted Aleister Chamber. He emphasized the word 'my' more than any other words. Anais only nodded and turned to the young man behind the Viscount.

_Edgar_, she thought.

Lord Chamber's nephew Edgar Redmond was a tall and slender young man. Like his uncle, he had long and pale blonde hair tied in a loose ponytail. His ruby eyes contrasted her sapphire ones. Yet Edgar remained silent and only bowed at her, smiling.

Anais sat beside her grandmother. Right now, the dowager was the only comfort Anais felt. A maid arrived and poured them tea. At first there was an awkward silence. The youngsters waited for their superiors to talk.

"Welcome, Lord Chamber and Sir Redmond," greeted the dowager. "This is my _beautiful_ granddaughter Anais Wolvercote." Eleanor gestured at the lady beside her and smiled at their guests. Anais wanted to embarrass her grandmother in front of these people but she'd be dead if she did that.

"Indeed. What beauty," Lord Chamber said and turned to his nephew, "Such a rare beauty, isn't she Edgar?"

Anais watched Edgar's facial expression. He looked uninterested. But he still managed to smile and nod. "Yes, uncle. I am honored to be here, my Lady."

"Well, we are gathered here today to talk about the matter of your betrothal to each other," Lord Chamber went to the topic immediately. Anais supposed he was excited but Edgar didn't seem to be. "The Redmonds and I are looking forward to this engagement." He flashed Anais' a mischievous smile. "Actually, we've already prepared a social gathering announcing their engagement." He winked at his _future niece-in-law_.

"What?!" Edgar and Anais asked simultaneously. Both were taken aback by the Viscount's sudden announcement. Moreover, both of them seemed surprised to their reactions.

Edgar composed himself first. "You never mentioned this, Uncle."

"I wanted to surprise the two of you~," replied Aleister, smiling at Edgar and winking again to Anais. He was starting to act like Charles Grey.

When Anais was about to let out the sarcastic remark she was thinking throughout the whole time, Marchioness Eleanor interrupted.

"Viscount, if the Redmond and Wolvercote family are married, what will it take us to be renowned?"

Anais growled. She knew it. _Business,_ she thought.

Lord Chamber chuckled. "Not to worry, my lady Marchioness. As you can see, I will introduce your company to Greece where the Greeks are wise and hospitable. I'm sure your sales and the company's percentage will rise in a course of two years, at least. We can also start a new business, or maybe merge the wine company of the Wolvercote to the restaurants that our acquaintances run."

Anais looked at them incredulously. How come Viscount Druitt answered her grandmother so casually? Didn't he even realize that the dowager only wanted fame for her own advantage? It'd be pathetic if Lord Chamber just let the old woman do as she pleased. Eleanor was basically selling her granddaughter in exchange for power. What a greedy hag.

The dowager nodded. "That sounds good. When can we start?"

Lord Chamber looked at his nephew and then to Anais. "As long as Edgar and my Lady Wolvercote become comfortable with each other and be open to themselves, I'm sure we can start the preparations. My sister, Edgar's mother, is looking forward to a wonderful daughter-in-law."

Anais felt shivers down her spine, just like Undertaker made her feel. _He said 'daughter-in-law'._

"Can't I say something?" she blurted out. She held up her hand slowly in protest. Edgar's interest went up. "Do we have to do this? Isn't it a little early for the two of us?"

Marchioness Eleanor wanted to silence her but Edgar spoke up.

"I agree. This is all of a sudden."

_Finally_, she thought. _Someone who understands._

Lord Chamber shook his head. "You're saying that because you still don't each other~ Why don't you and Lady Wolvercote take some time to get to know each other? What do you say, Marchioness?"

_Please say no. Please say no._

"Sounds good to me," Eleanor sipped on her tea. "Go on ahead, my dear."

_Don't you ever call me that._ _Damn you to hell._ Anais calmly stood up and so did Edgar. Robert, the dowager's butler, opened the door for them. Anais glared at the dowager before she left the room. _I'll settle this with you when I'm done here. This day will not be over until you ask for my forgiveness, you godforsaken hag._

If she could just release all her anger into someone, it would have been Edgar. Anais clenched her fists tightly as she walked in the corridor with Edgar Redmond. She would glance at him once in a while and not just glance, it was a glare. She bit her lip to stop herself from bursting into violence. She had been growling the whole time and it was such a miracle that the man beside her didn't notice. Edgar kept his calm and walked with gracefulness. His eyes scanned the surroundings of the corridor, from the grand chandeliers above down to the paintings which hung on the wall. Robert was also walking behind then, as quiet as ever. Anais turned to the old man and couldn't help but be angered again. He was the dowager's butler. Maybe she would feel better if she punched Robert instead? Most likely.

Anais and Edgar stopped outside. There were in the terrace and there was a small round coffee table on one corner. Stone carpeted the ground and there were several trees around. On the right side there was an arc covered in vines which led to the garden. Robert left them after promising to come back to serve them tea. Anais watched the old butler leave and then settled her gaze on Edgar. He had his back facing her. He was obviously overwhelmed by the beauty of the terrace and the garden nearby.

She cleared her throat to earn his attention.

"It's, uh, an honor to meet you," Anais awkwardly started. She shifted her eyes from his face to the ground. She didn't know how to act in front of someone who could be her husband any minute now.

Edgar turned to her and smiled. "Same goes here, Lady Wolvercote."

"Please call me Anais."

"Lady Anais, then," Edgar smiled and started to walk off. She followed him.

"Were you forced into this?" Anais couldn't help but ask. He _did_ sound like he was forced.

Edgar closed his eyes and smiled. She stared at him.

"I couldn't say no to my superiors now, could I?" He sounded just like her. "When my uncle found out that it was you, someone he heard about from another party, he was ecstatic and had to agree immediately. My parents didn't find out about it later that day." He sighed. "Indeed, everything happened all of a sudden; I could barely keep up with it. Now I'm introducing myself to my future fiancée." Edgar turned to her.

He just called her fiancée. What the hell?

"So, you don't want to marry me?" she asked hopefully. Edgar blinked.

"It's not like I don't want to marry you. It's only –"

"No! No!" Anais shook her head and flailed her hands in front of her in defense. "I mean to say, if you have the option to back away, would you?" It gave another impression to the young man.

Edgar chuckled. "I know you don't want to marry me, and I won't force you either, that is why I'm doing the best I can to change my uncle's mind."

"Really?!" Anais blurted hopefully. He nodded. "That's remarkable!" she exclaimed. She clasped her hands and smiled. "If Lord Chamber changes his mind, I'm sure the dowager will change hers as well!" She was excited all of a sudden. She couldn't believe Edgar was just going with the flow.

* * *

After their conversation, Edgar and Anais talked about simple issues. Edgar happened to be the prefect of the Scarlet Fox dormitory in Weston College before it was shut down. Anais remembered how it used to be one of Ciel's assignments from the Queen and she heard it involved Undertaker. She felt bad not to be able be present during that time. Now, Edgar focused himself on his family's business.

"I heard the late Marquis Wolvercote was the prefect of the Violet Wolf dormitory," he said. They were in the garden where no one had to interrupt them. Robert arrived earlier for their tea and snacks.

Anais nodded. "I heard that too."

"I wonder… are you also artistic as your father?" Edgar raised a brow. He placed the cup back to the saucer and waited for a reply.

She shook her head. "I don't think so. I could barely even paint, only a few scribbles and sketches would do."

"I don't believe you for a second," Edgar insisted and laughed for a little.

After a few more chit chat, they agreed to return to their superiors. They found them still in the guest room; the dowager was doing a good job in entertaining Lord Chamber. Their visitors joined them for lunch and then left an hour later, since Lord Chamber had to prepare for the social gathering. Edgar and Anais were already on good terms, friends if that was the rightful term.

* * *

3 P.M., Phantomhive Manor

After they left, Anais dressed herself into a simpler dress and headed off to the Phantomhive manor, without the dowager's permission, of course. She could care less what the old woman had to say about it anyway; and she didn't want her to start another discussion concerning her stupid betrothal. She refrained herself from talking back, at least for now.

As always, Anais was received by Ciel's butler, Sebastian. The butler smiled at her fondly as she entered, inquiring what kind of business the young Earl drowned himself into.

"The young master just got back from the Midford Estate," replied Sebastian. "Lady Elizabeth invited him today. She was disappointed for not having you there."

They went up the stairs and Sebastian left her inside the guest room. He promised that would be back with an afternoon snack for her, and his young master. As she waited, she felt the presence of someone outside the door. Anais went to open it, and saw the ever "quiet" servants. They watched as she entered the mansion.

"Ah, g-good afternoon, Lady Anais!" greeted Mey-Rin as she shook her hand to wave at her. The other servants waved their hands and Tanaka gave her his usual "Ho, ho, ho."

"What are you guys doing there?" she asked whilst smiling, cocking her head to the side.

"Just went to see how you're doing, Lady Anais!" Finnian chirped as energetic as possible.

Bard and Snake nodded their heads.

At last, Ciel and Sebastian arrived.

"What is everyone doing outside the room?" Ciel asked coldly. "And the five of you, don't you have jobs?" Sebastian sighed deeply behind him. In an instant, the servants saluted their young master and ran back to the kitchen. Snake was literally and comically pulled by Finnian by his wrist while Bard pushed Snake's back. Ciel caressed his forehead and turned to Anais. "And what are _you_ doing here?"

Anais frowned. "Will you not be so cold to me? You're cute but you are so mean, Ciel~"

Sebastian stifled a laugh while Ciel entered the guest room. "You didn't answer me. What are you doing here?"

She sighed; this boy was persistent. "I just wanted to see if you missed me." She teased him.

"What if I say no?"

Anais sat on the chair. Sebastian prepared the snacks and the tea for her. Ciel sat as well and started off by drinking tea.

"I believe you heard about it. Lizzy wanted to invite you too, but servants told the Midfords that you were busy. Is it something about your new task for the Queen?" Ciel asked her.

"Oh, so you've heard?" Anais asked. Ciel didn't answer. "It wasn't about the task; they gave me a day off about it." Day off? She was only working for two days! "The Marchioness and Viscount agreed that Edgar and I should marry." She shuddered. _Marriage._

"Viscount? Edgar?" Ciel repeated; flashbacks from his time in Weston College appeared. "Do you mean Edgar Redmond?"

"Yes, him~!" she smiled sweetly. "You're so smart that it makes me very proud of you~!"

Ciel shook his head. "You are betrothed to Edgar Redmond?!" He sounded as if it was the least thing he expected in the world.

"As scary as it sounds, yes," she frowned. "But we're working on it, Edgar and I, that is. We agreed on one thing: we didn't want to marry each other. I'm very grateful he understands me. That's why he'll ask Lord Chamber to change his mind about it. I hope it really works." Anais sighed deeply. "You're lucky you have Lizzy as a fiancée."

Ciel had to agree with that. Elizabeth may be childish and innocent, but she was sweet and caring. That was what Ciel liked the most. She gave him the feeling that there was someone for him to protect. They had been engaged since they were children. For them, it wasn't a big issue in contrast to Anais and Edgar.

"Then tell the Marchioness that you don't want to marry," Ciel said it simply.

Anais shook her head. "Been there, done that."

The young Earl looked at her with his one eye. "You should reason with her. What is the use of a silver tongue when you won't use it? Besides, if you burst out in anger every once in a while, it won't help."

Come to think of it, that was what exactly what she was doing. She thought that being stubborn and sarcastic would help her out of the mess. Indeed, Ciel was logical; he thought things thoroughly. He was just like his father Vincent.

"I'll keep that in mind then," Anais smiled again.

* * *

9 P.M., Phantomhive Manor

Anais spent the rest of the day in the mansion. Ciel excused himself for another business he had to attend, leaving Anais to be entertained by his servants. Said servants became fond of her as she visited the mansion often ever since Ciel returned four years ago. While Ciel worked, Anais and the servants went into the game room for entertainment. Bard suggested that they play billiards, to which Anais and Snake agreed, leaving Snake the winner. Next was a game of cards, and Tanaka beat them into it. When Finnian excitedly suggested hide and seek, with Anais only agreeing to it, the other servants declined. They reasoned that with Snake's "friends", they would lose. Mey-Rin suggested truth or dare, but no one agreed except Finnian.

Sebastian showed himself next when it was time for dinner. Ciel and Anais shared the same table and ate in silence. Later that night a coachman arrived in the manor to fetch Anais. It took a while for the servants in the Wolvercote Manor to find out that their mistress had disappeared. The dowager figured that she went to Ciel and ordered a coachman to get her.

"I'll be back, okay?" She smiled at the servants and Sebastian. Everyone nodded while Sebastian bowed to her. She knelt in front of Ciel and ruffled his dark blue hair. "I'm looking forward to my next visit."

Ciel nodded. "And you'll still come uninvited."

She laughed it off. "Take care, Ciel~" Anais hugged the boy tightly, surprising him and his servants. Ciel blushed lightly but let her do what she wanted. She had always been the doting big sister to him and Lizzy. At length he gently pushed her away.

"See you, Anais," Ciel waved a hand.

Anais returned the favor and finally left the Phantomhive Manor.


	9. At Death's Door

Vault of Bones

Chapter 09 – At Death's Door

11 P.M., Forest of London

The coachman used the dark forest road behind the Phantomhive Manor. It would take about half an hour to reach the Wolvercote Manor. Anais started to get sleepy and went to doze off. As she was falling asleep, Anais heard a loud thud from the forest. She didn't mind it at first. It was probably some wild animal. Next, there was a gunshot. It echoed in the dense forest and the birds went flying to the night sky. Anais was shocked and poked her head out of the window. Her coachman fell dead. The horse immediately stopped from running. Acting on her impulse, Anais opened the door and rushed beside the coachman. He was young and tall, whose name Anais didn't even know. Then she looked around; there were no other persons. She was in the middle of a dark road, halfway from the Phantomhive Manor, and a few kilometers away from the Wolvercote Manor. She had no choice; Anais had to run the carriage by herself.

Anais tried to climb but there was another gunshot. It was a warning shot, no doubt. With no other person with her, she felt the need to isolate herself inside the carriage, and she did. Anais locked the door and cowered inside, she was scared. It never happened to her. Another gunshot came, this time, nearer and louder. Whoever the man was, he was trying to scare her off to death. And he was doing a good job with it. The horses bolted and ran forward, much to her relief. As she was starting to calm down, she heard a loud thud on the roof. The man jumped on the roof! She panicked again.

_Damn it!_ Anais growled to herself. _Just damn it!_

Another gunshot was fired and it was aimed inside. Luckily, the man aimed at the opposite direction where she was. Still panicking, Anais searched the carriage. There ought to be something inside she can use. Pillows? Fan? Her own shoe? There was nothing! Then she accidentally lifted the seat inside and there was a long wooden briefcase. She recognized it.

_What in the actual fuck is _this_ doing all the way _here_?_

The horses turned left and the carriage fell over. There was a crash and Anais rolled inside the carriage. She heard the man outside grunt in annoyance. This was her chance. Anais grabbed the briefcase and opened it, took the contents and left the carriage. She saw the man standing up to his feet. At the sight of her, he immediately fired. Missed. Anais ran towards him, two dual Dao swords on hand. She acquired the swords during her tenth birthday, from a Chinese man who was her mother's friend. Ever since then, the Midfords, especially Frances, taught her how to swordfight.

Anais ran with difficulty; her skirt was hindering her. The man shot again, and again, it missed. His face was, of course, covered.

"Do you even know how to use a gun?!" Anais sarcastically asked when the gunshot was missed. The man growled.

She charged with her swords. She swung her left hand, aiming for the head; next, her right, aiming for the torso. The man dodged both attacks.

"You're unbelievable!" Anais remarked, definitely surprised when her assaulter dodged both of her attacks.

The man clicked his gun. Anais prepared herself for the shot. None came. Six shots were already made. The man threw his gun away and tackled her to the ground. She was instantly pinned and dropped her swords in the process. The man took one and struck the left side of her stomach. Anais cried in pain; blood oozed from her wound. As darkness slowly took her, she saw the man smiled under his mask.

* * *

Anais coughed and opened her eyes. Her feet were being dragged by the man who ambushed her in the forest. From what she could make out, she had been unconscious for quite a while. She felt pain on her side and remembered her wound. She panicked; if she lost too much blood, she could die. Anais tried to lift her head up to see where she was. The man didn't use the forest road; he cut through the forest. She gasped silently; the man was carrying her blades. If she could only take it back, she could fight for her life. Anais groaned to herself and felt tears to her eyes. The pain was getting the best of her.

"Pluto," she whimpered. "P-Pluto…"

The man heard her and turned. He grinned and kicked her right in the face. Anais fell unconscious once again. Back in the Wolvercote Manor, when the servants were already sleeping, everyone jerked up at the sudden behavior of their mistress' guard dog. Pluto transformed into his demon hound form and snarled angrily, running outside the mansion.

When Anais regained consciousness again, she found herself in a company of three men. They were inside of a cave with a little lake at the back. She stirred and moaned. Damn, her face _and_ side hurt like hell. The man, her captor, flashed one of her blades in her face. She tried to look business-like like how the dowager used to do.

"What did you tell the Queen's butlers?" her captor asked. He brought the blade to her throat. She kept silent for a while. "Damn you!" He shouted and embedded the blade on the wall behind her. She flinched and whimpered. "You can have her." The captor gave way for another man. He was bulkier compared to the other two.

The new man grinned and punched her. Damn, she remembered when Charles Grey punched her. Anais coughed out blood.

"What information did you tell the butlers?" asked the captor again. She kept silent. "Rupert." The captor whispered and the bulky man stepped forward again. Said man punched her _again_.

Coughing out blood, she smirked. "I am getting beaten up by a guy called Rupert?" Sarcasm filled the room for two seconds. She just had to remark that, didn't she? Rupert felt mocked and punched her again.

"I'm going to cut that sharp tongue of yours! I don't have it all night lady!" her captor shouted.

"And I wouldn't want to have it all day, mister."

Another punch. Damn, one more punch and she swore she was going to lose it. But Anais was at the disadvantage. Her wound still released blood; her face was a mess. The only weapons available were in the hands of a man who was accompanied with two more, undoubtedly stronger men than her. She needed to act smart.

_Damn it all to hell._

Act smart? No. Who was she? Ciel? Hell, no. If Anais would do one thing in a situation like this, it would _not_ be _act smart_. She forced her body to stand up and snatch the left blade from the captor. She grabbed it and aimed for the third man who kept silent throughout the whole time. The blade pierced the man's lung. Rupert rushed to their comrade while her captor took the blade from her. He kicked her across the chest which caused her to spit more blood.

"He's dead!" exclaimed Rupert. "Bob is dead!"

_I killed a man called Bob?_ Anais thought sarcastically, lying on the floor panting. Her captor looked down to her weak figure and placed his right feet on her wound. He slowly pressed his foot. Her wound squeezed more blood. Anais cringed in pain. _Stop that._ But no voice came from her. Enough blood was spilled that night. She didn't think she could handle more. The man pressed again, harder this time. She moaned and tears finally filled her eyes.

"Beg for mercy, Wolvercote," her captor demanded.

_Like that's going to happen._

"Now, tell me this: what did you tell the Queen's butlers? What do you know about the skeletons?"

"Aren't you afraid of me?" she tried to sound unafraid. Oh, the irony. "People with low education like _you_ tend to lose their shit when faced with the Wolvercote family. I am the alpha of my pack. The rumors you've made up about us are very much true. Wait until the beta comes in and kills you." She was talking about the legend concerning Pluto.

The man growled and kicked her side. "Tell me what you know! You are working with the Queen!"

"How do you know?" Anais found her voice again. "By the looks of it, you're guilty." The man above her gasped and then gritted his teeth. He pressed harder at her wound. "Damn you!" She coughed blood. Anais struggled and kicked around. "I'm going to kill you! Maybe not now, but I swear I will! You lowlife mongrel!" He pressed again. She shouted in pain and her head ached. "I will find you, and I will kill you!"

As her captor brought the blade up in the air, a stream of flame entered the cave. The two men stood aghast and bewildered. What was that? The flames dissipated when it reached the lake. Then there was a long and terrifying howl. Anais smirked. She watched as the men cowered in terror of their new company. Next, there was a loud and angry snarl. Pluto entered the cave; his fangs were bared wider than Anais saw before. His saliva fell on the floor as the men only stood there.

"Pluto," Anais said. "Kill the man who beat me up who's called Rupert." She smirked in relief. Pluto turned to the bulky man and Rupert flinched. The demon hound opened up his mouth and brought the man inside his burning jaws. Rupert screamed and kicked his feet as blood gushed out from his body. The cave floor was showered in fresh blood of Rupert and Bob. Her captor, whose name she still didn't know, dropped the blades and ran for his own life.

Pluto dropped Rupert's corpse to follow after the man but Anais stopped him.

"Forget about him," she managed to say. She was breathing heavily. Pluto reluctantly followed her order and picked her up gently. Anais took her dual swords with her as Pluto sprang to his feet and headed back to Wolvercote Manor.

_I want him to cower in fear._

As they left, a man clad in black emerged from the bushes. He had just arrived though. Regardless of the distance, he smelled the scent of her strong blood in the forest. He watched them leave and then frowned. His scarlet eyes gleamed under the moon.

"The young master wouldn't want to hear the news tomorrow."

* * *

18 July 1889, Wolvercote Manor

When Pluto arrived two nights earlier with an injured, bleeding and exhausted Anais, everyone was shocked. No matter how Anais looked for trouble, she had never been in a state like this. Her butler Carlisle was worried and served as her doctor for the time being. He graduated in Medicine in an early pace but was retired now. The dowager herself was shocked and worried. She watched Carlisle and another doctor helped each other and treated her granddaughter within 48 hours. The doctor announced that Anais lost a good amount of blood, and would not be mobilized within two weeks time.

"I advise you not to let her overwork herself," the kindly doctor said. "Let her stay in bed and even if she insists, don't. I've left Mr. Carlisle medicine for pain, blood loss and headache, respectively. They were to be taken three times a day after each meal."

Marchioness Eleanor nodded and thanked the doctor. She went upstairs to see her _precious_ granddaughter. Anais was already awake; she spent the day before sleeping. Now, she patted Pluto's head who was still in his demon form. Ever since he returned that night, he never reverted back to human and never left her side. It was difficult to remove him before the doctor arrived.

"Good boy. There's a good boy, Pluto~" Anais smiled at him. Her face was covered in bandages and her torso as well. She received a large bruise on her right cheek where Rupert punched her. Pluto let out a tired yawn and wagged his tail. The dowager entered her room and sat on a chair beside her bed.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Better than yesterday," Anais sighed and shifted herself on the bed. "So, how's life?" She tried to sound cheerful.

"The Queen's dogs arrived here yesterday," Eleanor said coldly.

"By 'dogs', do you mean Grey and Phipps?"

"Yes," the Marchioness nodded. "I didn't know you were friends with _the_ Earl Grey."

_We are hardly friends, _Anais thought."What did you tell them?" She tried to ignore the fact that Grey was an Earl.

"That you were staying in your fiancé's house."

"What?!" Anais jerked up from her bed. She didn't want them to get the wrong impression. "What did they say?"

The dowager shrugged. "The taller one didn't say anything, but the Earl Grey asked who it was. But I didn't answer him."

They fell silent. When nothing else seemed to matter, the Marchioness excused herself and left Anais with Pluto. Carlisle later arrived and told his mistress that no outsider knew what happened to her. The Scotland Yard weren't informed. They were basically useless in every situation given. Heck, even Ciel could do a better job than them. The carriage in the middle of the forest was left untouched. Anais sighed and tried to sleep. She tried to forget. At the same time, she wanted to laugh at her captor's face as he was scared of her. She fell asleep and let herself rest. She had gone through so much that she wanted to sleep for the whole two weeks.

The Phantomhive and Midford household arrived later that day. They only caught her sleeping on her bed comfortably, as if nothing happened. They learned of what happened when Ciel was on his way to London, him and Sebastian found the felled carriage. Ciel alerted the Midfords and immediately rushed to visit.

"I hope big sister is going to be fine," Lizzy sniffed. They were in the guest room and Robert served them snacks and tea.

"She will be, Lizzy. Anais can handle herself," Edward comforted her; he knew how much Lizzy was fond of the Wolvercote.

"Maybe, but not capable enough to handle herself out there," Ciel remarked. He took a sip from his tea and placed it back again on the saucer.

"Do they have any leads for this culprit?" Marchioness Frances asked.

Ciel shook his head. "The Wolvercotes didn't tell the others." Indeed, but they had no choice but to let these visitors come in.

"I'll see into it when I leave for London tomorrow," added Marquis Alexis. "She made everyone quite worried about her. I couldn't imagine thinking how the dowager Wolvercote feels."

_If only they knew._

"That's right," said Ciel again. "My servants back in the mansion were terribly worried about her."

* * *

Speaking of his servants, the five of them: Bard, Finnian, Mey-Rin, Snake and Tanaka, sat by the mansion's entrance. All of them sulked and waited for their young master's return. Finnian was sweeping and Tanaka drank from his cup.

"I wonder how Lady Anais is doing," Finny sighed as he swept.

"Me too," Mey-Rin nodded. "I have never seen the young master so worried."

"He said it was something urgent," Bard scratched his temple. "I'm really interested. It was a shame we were left behind."

"We should have given her a 'get well soon' letter," Finny smiled. "I'm sure she'll appreciate it~!"

"And I'll give her my special dish!" Bard exclaimed. "She'll love it! Lady Anais is always up for my cooking, y'know!"

"But Bard, you don't have a special dish," Mey-Rin teased, giggling a little.

"I- I'm still working on it!" came Bard's loud voice.

"What about you, Mr. Snake?" the gardener turned to the household's footman who was very much surprised when he was mentioned. "What would you give Lady Anais? She sure seems to like you and your little friends."

Snake fell silent and thought for a while. True enough, the Lady Wolvercote was nice to him ever since they met and Snake found her scent quite captivating. He remembered his days back in the circus, where Doll and Joker would always give him stuff, even if he didn't need it. Something to give a lady?

"A scarf." His voice was quiet. "Says Emily."

Everyone turned to him.

"That sounds lovely~!" Finny chirped.

* * *

Wolvercote Manor

Carlisle gently shook the sleeping figure of his mistress. It was time for afternoon snack and the dowager made sure Anais didn't skip any meals. Despite not wanting to interrupt her peaceful sleep, the butler had no choice but to obey. And so, after a few whispers and groans from her, Anais opened her eyes and yawned. Carlisle helped her sat up and prepared her meal.

"What did I miss~?" she smiled at him.

Carlisle smiled as well. "The Earl of Phantomhive and the Midford family arrived here during the morning, my lady."

"They… what?" she dropped the piece of her cake.

"Yes, my lady," Carlisle continued. "Earl Phantomhive and his butler saw the carriage in the forest and immediately came. The Midford family arrived afterwards; they were notified by the Earl. It appears the Earl's servants also knew what happened." He opened the glass doors of the porch and fixed the green curtains. "Let's let some air in."

Anais shoved a mouthful of cake. "What did they say? Any news?"

Carlisle shook his head. "I'm afraid not, my lady."

_Too bad._ Anais didn't ask anymore and focused on finishing her food. She wanted to go back to sleep. As Carlisle was about to leave, Anais remembered the party Viscount Druitt prepared.

"What about the Viscount's party? When will it be?"

"In two weeks time, my lady." Her butler smiled.

* * *

**References:**

1.) Anais is pronounced as _"a-nah-EES"_.**  
**

2.) Her dual Dao swords are inspired from what Zuko used from Avatar: The Last Airbender.


	10. Relationship Mayhem

Vault of Bones

Chapter 10 – Relationship Mayhem

1 August 1889, Wolvercote Manor

Nina Hopkins, one of the most famous fashion designers in England, arrived in the Wolvercote Manor early in the morning. She was asked by Marchioness Eleanor to dress up Anais for the Viscount's party. Sophia went back to France last week and left Anais with a number of gowns to wear. The dowager herself picked Anais' dress and asked Nina to handle everything. Nina was excited, of course. Being able to serve a well-known family was her forte. She even designed Ciel's clothes.

"Lady Wolvercote~~!" Nina's voice echoed as she entered the young Wolvercote's room. Anais was still in her white and pink evening gown. She was obviously waiting until Nina arrived to fix everything for her. Upon entering the room, Anais stood up to greet Nina.

"Good afternoon, Nina. It's so good to have you here," the Wolvercote greeted, gesturing for her guest to seat herself beside her. Yet Nina was so enthusiastic in seeing Anais again and couldn't help herself from pouncing on the younger girl.

"Oh, you're so cute~!" Nina cooed and clasped her hands. "You look like a doll~!"

_Doll face?_ Anais remembered Grey. She didn't hear from Charles Grey and Charles Phipps for two weeks. They must have wondered what she was up to. Anais only smiled and let Nina do her job. She loved dressing the Wolvercote up. After hundred flicks from Nina's arms, she was finally ready for the party. Nina was a tailor and an excellent make-up artist as well.

"There you go~!" She was proud of her work. "I'm sure many men will fall for you tonight~!"

* * *

9 P.M., Viscount Druitt's Mansion, London

The carriage stopped in front of the entrance. Anais took a deep breath; it was her first party within six months. The last one was when she first heard of the Viscount of Druitt. Marchioness Eleanor came with her in the same carriage which greatly surprised Anais.

_Maybe she wanted to boast me to her acquaintances like she always did to the other parties,_ Anais thought bitterly.

The dowager never seemed to care for her sincerely.

Then the door opened. Robert held out his hand for the dowager who accepted it with grace which made Anais envy her. Despite the woman's old age, she never lost her composure as a lady. Next was Carlisle. Her kind and handsome butler held out his hand for her. At first she hesitated to leave her only room of comfort.

"Please, my lady," Carlisle gave her that smile of his which always reassured her.

Anais nodded warily and took his head. She was careful not to trip over and embarrass herself so early. The dress Sophia gave her was unexpectedly longer than the gowns she used before. It was red and frilly, with white streaks of cloth running down to the side in a curl. Nina convinced her to tie her hair in a bun adorned with little yellow flowers. The dress required a corset; it covered half of her back while the upper half was exposed.

Damn, it was getting cold.

Carlisle removed his arm once they got inside. She was supposed to be escorted by her _supposed to be_ fiancé after all. Anais searched desperately for the dowager; she was the only one Anais knew in the party. She looked around, avoiding the eyes of people. If they found her interesting enough, they might trap her in a boring conversation concerning family wealth, titles and other things she wasn't interested. Anais made various turns and flinched when a high pitched voice echoed to her direction.

"Ah! Big sister~!"

Anais turned around and watched as Elizabeth, in her own beautiful green dress, ran towards her. The Midfords followed closely behind.

"I was waiting for you!" Elizabeth hugged her by the waist and Anais smiled down at her, patting Lizzy's head. "I love your dress! You look so beautiful tonight!" Elizabeth continued. Anais was embarrassed for the compliment.

"Elizabeth!" came Marchioness Frances' voice. "Please refrain from showing such indecent behavior in public!"

In an instant, Elizabeth composed herself and giggled.

Anais turned to the Midfords. "Good evening, Marchioness. Good evening, Uncle Alexis." She curtsied then immediately went beside Edward. "Looking good, aren't we, Ed~?" She cooed teasingly and patted his back.

Edward was about to greet her but seeing her back exposed like that, he was immediately flustered.

"H-Hey, wait a minute! You shouldn't be showing that much skin! Cover up, will you?!" Edward screamed, pointing a shaky index finger to her face. Anais laughed heartily; Edward was always the modest one.

"Say, big sister," Elizabeth chimed in again. "Ciel's here. Have you seen him yet?"

That was surprising. Ciel didn't enjoy parties as much as his fiancée did. What made the young Earl come here?

"Really? That sounds great!" Anais clapped her hands. "Although I'm wondering, what are you all doing here?"

Edward had to answer for her on that one. "I am student of Weston College; Redmond and I know each other." He smirked proudly. Edward was the fag of Green Lion's prefect, Herman Greenhill. And now, well, he was the prefect. Anais was unable to watch the cricket match before; she was away for a business trip in France back then.

All of a sudden, Edgar Redmond appeared. Everyone turned around when Edgar, dressed in a scarlet and black suit, greeted them all.

"Good evening, Marquis and Marchioness Midford, Lady Elizabeth and Edward, and also, to my beautiful guest, Lady Anais," Edgar smiled at them and bowed. "It is such an honor to have you all here. I am very grateful that you came."

"Indeed, Lord Redmond," said Marchioness Frances sternly. "We are sure to enjoy ourselves tonight."

"Yes, please do so. If that may be," he continued. "I'm afraid I'd have to take Lady Anais for now."

Taking that as her cue, Anais went beside him as he offered his arm to her. She gladly took it and bade farewell for the time being to the Midfords. Edgar led her towards a crowd and they all turned to greet the pair. They were all young men, definitely around her and Edgar's ages. One man, a feminine-looking blonde, stepped forward to meet them. He gave her and Edgar a warm smile.

"Good evening, Lady Wolvercote. My name is Joanne Harcourt. It's an honor to meet you." He bowed and kissed her hand lightly.

"Ah, g-good evening, Sir Harcourt," Anais tried to sound polite and then curtsied a bit.

"Harcourt here is my fag from Weston College," Edgar smiled at her. "He's a really good cook." Harcourt felt shy all of a sudden but still smiled. The other men behind Harcourt went forward. Edgar introduced them one by one. "This is Herman Greenhill, prefect of the Green Lion dormitory and an excellent cricket player."

"Pleased to be your acquaintance, Lady Wolvercote," Greenhill bowed and took out his right hand. She smiled and shook their hands.

"His fag is Edward," Edgar whispered to her, covering his mouth as he did. Anais laughed. "And this _handsome_ young man over here is Lawrence Bluer, prefect of the Sapphire Owl dormitory and this is Clayton, Lawrence's fag." Edgar laughed a little as he teased his friend. Lawrence huffed and then turned to Anais with a warm smile.

"Good evening," the students of the Blue House said simultaneously. "I'm honored to meet the future Marchioness Wolvercote," added Lawrence.

_Marchioness Wolvercote?_ She wanted to puke.

"Come with me," Edgar invited her. He led her towards the corner of the mansion where another man whom Edgar knew stayed. Anais saw him; a young man dressed in all black and had a cloak above his head. He looked peculiar but at the same time, interesting. He was accompanied by another man who dressed in the way he did.

"There you are," said Edgar to his friends. Then he turned back to her, "I want you to meet Cheslock." Said man nodded to her. "And Gregory Violet; he's the prefect of the Violet Wolf dormitory." Anais curtsied. One more curtsy and she would break down. Violet turned to her with an uninterested look.

"Good evening, Lady Wolvercote," was all he said.

Anais raised an eyebrow at Violet's queer appearance. He and Cheslock looked so different from the others, and Edgar whispered something about it being a characteristic of the members of the Violet Wolf dormitory. Anais thought for a while. Indeed, her father was once a prefect of Violet Wolf. Just thinking about the handsome Marquis Gerald Wolvercote looking like this made Anais cringe.

"Violet, the late Marquis Wolvercote was also the prefect of the Violet Wolf," Edgar added.

Violet's interest was perked. He lifted his head to look up to her. "Is that true?" The question was directed to Anais.

She nodded. "Yes, I heard he was an excellent prefect."

"Do you draw?"

Anais flinched. "Well… I, uh, just a few scribbles and sketches. But I'm not good!" She wanted to give him the impression that she didn't know how.

Violet slowly nodded. "If you practice, you can master it. From what I can see, you're already good at it."

She smiled. No one ever complimented her about that. "Thank you."

Then, the music began. It was a romantic melody played by a group of musicians. Anais heard Violet growl as he turned his back to her. He didn't like dancing as everyone guessed. Violet faced the wall and tried to act as if he wasn't there. Anais laughed while Cheslock chuckled a bit. Much to her expectation, everyone around them found a partner and started to dance. She searched for a certain pair, and immediately smiled when she found them.

It was Ciel and Lizzy. While Elizabeth looked happy as she danced with Ciel, the young earl looked very much distressed as he danced. His eye was focused on the floor and their feet; he didn't want to step on Elizabeth's foot, after all. It would be embarrassing to have _the_ Earl Phantomhive step on his fiancée's foot. Anais watched as Ciel flinched while Lizzy continued to smile. She searched for Edward; the older brother looked displeased with their pair. He really wanted to dance with his younger sister. When everything seemed to be okay to her, Edgar had to speak up.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked with a smile. Anais nodded. "Shall we dance, my lady?"

Edgar offered his hand to her and Anais hesitated. She didn't want to disappoint him, yes, but she also didn't want to embarrass herself in front of him. She was a lousy dancer who got exhausted easily. And like what Marchioness Frances always told her, she lacked footwork. Nonetheless, she accepted his hand, grateful that someone was interested to dance with her.

Edgar led her to the dance floor and placed their hands in place. When his hand reached her left waist, she whimpered. Her wound was gone but the pain was still present. The wound left a little scar on her waist that the dowager really wanted to be covered. Edgar didn't seem to notice her. They danced along the melody; Edgar led her around. His rhythm was slow as if he knew Anais didn't dance too much. He made sure she was comfortable with him. Anais immediately did; Edgar was gentle with her as always.

When the dance ended, a group of ladies crowded them. There were three grown-ups and four young girls. Edgar smiled at them and bowed, followed by Anais who simply curtsied in return. These ladies smiled at her widely and circled around to examine her. Anais flinched as Edgar only stifled a chuckle.

"Law is right," said one of the ladies, "you are quite beautiful, Lady Wolvercote."

Edgar chuckled again as he went beside Anais and placed a hand behind her waist, pulling her a little closer to him. "What did I tell you? She is quite a beauty."

Anais fell silent and avoided Edgar's gaze, settling it to the young girl who had been looking up to her ever since she arrived. This girl had her hair pulled up into a two neat buns with some of her hair falling to her forehead.

"Master Edgar…" the girl sniffed. The pair looked down to her and Edgar blinked. "Is she… is she really your fiancée…?" The girl was obviously holding back her tears. Anais did not have the slightest idea of what was happening but she felt quite bad for having someone to cry in front of her. She looked up to Edgar and when he was only staring at the young girl absentmindedly, Anais nudged his side a little.

Edgar blinked again, surprised this time. Anais gently removed Edgar's hand from behind her and gestured for him to entertain his visitors. Edgar smiled at her and steeping forward, he lightly kissed the back of Anais' hand before striding the dance floor again with Lawrence Bluer's younger sister. The girl looked happy, smiling and laughing throughout the whole time Edgar was dancing with her. From where she stood, Anais smiled warmly.

_How sweet of him for being nice to children_, she thought.

She watched them in amusement, humming the same tune the musicians were playing. Lawrence's sisters seemed to be able to find a partner and danced along, leaving Anais standing on the side. She resolved to search for Edward and asked him to dance with her, but she couldn't bring it to herself to leave Edgar.

The music faded and Edgar led the young girl back to her sisters. Anais waited until Edgar reached her and she gave him a small smile. Edgar said nothing and was about to invite Anais to dinner when the Viscount of Druitt approached them.

"Such gracefulness," Aleister's voice came. "This starling has it all~"

Edgar chuckled. "Please, Uncle. Refrain yourself from calling Lady Anais like that."

Anais caught her breath. How very nice of Edgar to actually respect her. He turned to her. "Everything alright, Lady Anais?" He looked worried.

She tried to smile. "I'm great."

"Oh, and Edgar, Lord Russell and his family wanted to see you," Aleister chimed in again. "Can I have him for a few minutes, my dear~?"

Anais nodded. The Viscount then took Edgar's arm and dragged him off her sight. With that, they left off.

_Now to find Ciel,_ Anais thought as she turned around, only to bump in a man in white. Anais looked up and was surprised.

Charles Grey. He was in a white tailcoat, with a matching white cravat and beneath his coat was a light purple vest. Grey still wore his usual pin which consist a bow and a profile of Queen Victoria. And as usual, his rapier was hung low on his right hand side. Black boots and gloves were present, as well as his ever bright smile.

"Hey, doll face~"

"Grey?! What are you doing here?!" Anais asked, bewildered. She paused and glared at him. "You are not stalking me, are you?"

Charles blinked. "Why in the name of Queen Victoria should I be stalking someone _like you_?" His voice sounded very mockingly. He smirked when Anais rolled her eyes at him. "I _am_ a nobleman too, you know. I get invited to parties every once in a while. They are a handful." He grinned. "So… what's the little wolf doing out on her own? Don't tell me _you're_ the one stalking me?" He cocked his head to the side playfully.

"I am a noblewoman, too. And don't make yourself sound so special," Anais replied smugly, returning his statement which made Charles laugh.

Both paused.

"By the looks of it, you're not the one for dancing," he simpered, twirling the longer patch of his hair. His eyes focused on the dance floor and then to Anais.

"Listen," she snapped. "If you're going to invite me to dance, forget it." Her glaring dark blue eyes emphasized what she meant.

"Oh, why do you always have to be so mean?" Charles turned to her with a grin, leaning a little close.

"Back off, junior!" Anais hissed, taking a step backwards. "One wrong move and I can embarrass you in front of all these people and I can still make it look like an accident."

He straightened himself again. "Your words are so sharp that it's almost very scary. Have it your way then."

Silence, awkward silence. Anais decided to turn her heel away from while it was still early.

"Come with me! I have something cool to show you outside~!" Charles blurted much to her surprise. Before she could protest, Anais noticed herself being dragged. Her left arm was intertwined with Charles' right. She sighed; she really wanted to talk to Ciel and tease about the way he danced with Lizzy. _Stupid Earl Grey. _They were walking across the floor, with Anais following the man obediently like a common dog. She continued to look around for Ciel and Lizzy and at the same time, wondered.

"Who are you with?" She asked absentmindedly; eyes focused on the guests on the dance floor. She caught glimpse of Alexis and Frances Midford dancing. Charles turned to her and smirked. Anais continued to ask, "Are you with a friend? Acquaintance? _Fiancée?_"

Anais heard Charles laugh as he stopped from walking. She glared at him.

"What did I say?"

"Oh, nothing~ Why are you interested anyway?" He flashed a grin. "And what do you mean by fiancée?"

Anais breathed sharply, convincing herself not to burst out in annoyance. If she did that, it would mean goodbye to her family's good name in public and their company. Instead, she tried to keep her cool.

"I thought you said you were invited, right? You must've come with someone other than your usual stupid self," Anais remarked.

"To be honest, I _don't_ do escorting, love~" Charles winked at her. "I am not that kind of gentleman who escorts a flock of ladies like Viscount Druitt. Besides, you see those ladies?" He pointed an index finger over a crowd of beautiful and well-dressed ladies. One of them noticed that _the_ Earl Grey was actually looking at them. The lady smiled and whispered to her friends. In just a short while, all ladies turned to Grey and giggled. Anais blinked; she didn't understand what he meant. What a slow brain. As if reading her thoughts, Charles laughed and continued to walk away. She followed.

"I don't escort ladies because they always tend to stop just by the sheer magnitude of my presence."

Anais laughed at his remark, suppressing it as she did so. Charles turned back to her and raised a brow. Normally, she would throw sarcastic and insensitive comebacks to him. But now, just because of a little narcissistic statement, he made her laugh. He smiled triumphantly and continued his way outside.

They finally reached the garden. Charles immediately went behind her and covered her eyes with his gloved hands. "Don't peek, okay~?" He said and started to walk. Warily, Anais followed.

"How am I going to peek with your hands?" Anais commented. She was reluctant to take steps, still not trusting Grey in the slightest. After a few steps, Charles stopped.

"Ready~?" She nodded. "Okay, one, two, three!"

Charles removed his hands from her eyes and it took a while for Anais to adjust her vision. The cool place Charles was talking about was a fountain in the middle of the Viscount's garden. It was gold, or at least painted gold, with a woman on top holding an urn. Water sprouted from the urn. There were also water lilies and fish swam underneath. It really looked beautiful. _Maybe I should have one built in the manor,_ she thought. Anais smiled and knelt in front of the fountain and brought her finger to the water, near a fish. She really liked animals.

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

Charles laughed behind her. "Sure is."

They stayed like that for a while. Then Charles brought Anais to her feet. She jerked up in surprise.

"Can I have this dance?" he asked. Anais looked at him incredulously. Inside the mansion, music began again. It was heard all the way from the garden. Edgar was definitely looking for her. After a little chat with Lord Russell and his family, Edgar rushed back to where he last saw Anais, but much to his dismay, she left. Edgar then approached his uncle, who had been entertaining ladies, and asked where she was. The Viscount shook his head, unsure as to where the Wolvercote might be. But the viscount pointed a finger towards the garden, where he guessed where Anais was.

But she was stuck with an Earl who offered his hand to her. She gulped. Not another dance. Her feet still hurt from the high-heeled shoe Nina forced her to wear.

"What if I say no?" Anais made sure it didn't sound very offensive.

Charles didn't say anything but grabbed her hands. He placed her left hand on his shoulder and clasped her right with his left. When he was about to move to her waist, she cringed to the invisible pain.

"Please, not the waist," she begged and closed her eyes tightly. _I've had enough from Edgar._

Charles raised his eyebrow. He nodded and continued to reach for her waist. Charles felt her grip on his left hand tightened; she was being serious.

"Don't worry. I'll be gentle," his voice was low and reassuring. He moved his hand to her waist and gently caressed it. Anais sighed at his touch. She loosened her grip on his hand and relaxed. Charles smiled. Then, he began to move in a slow dance, making sure Anais was able to keep up with him. To her surprise, she did. Charles only took a few steps; he knew she got tired easily.

"I missed you," he said and Anais looked up to him. Charles held her gaze for a second before she broke it. What was he trying to pull this time? Stupid Charles Grey and his games. She kept her head low so that he wouldn't be able to see her face. Then, he slowly pulled her closer to him. She gasped and looked up to him again. "I haven't seen you for two weeks that's why I really missed you, doll face." His hand caressed her waist again. She suppressed a sigh because it really felt good.

She didn't reply; she didn't want to.

"Where have you been?" Charles asked her. His voice was full of seriousness. It was very unusual for her.

"Why do you ask?" Anais looked up to him.

"Just curious." His face was void of emotions. Odd.

"Then I will not answer you." She focused her eyes on his chest, just to avoid eye contact with the man. "How is the investigation going?" she asked with least interest, hopefully to drop the topic.

"Quite interesting, you should check it out for yourself."

Charles Grey wanted to scowl but decided not to. He brought his face near to her ear and said, "Then let's talk about more important matters, such as the main reason why this party was held."

_No, not that._ Her mind echoed.

Anais drew a deep breath and became nervous. Charles felt her stiffened. They continued to waltz slowly as they talked. "Why didn't you tell me you were engaged?"

Anais was surprised. He sounded… resentful. Weird.

"That's none of your concern," she snapped but she didn't mean it.

"Was that the reason why you were absent for two weeks? Busy spending time with your _fiancé_?" Charles inquired again. His usual playful smile and energetic disposition suddenly turned into this serious one. What did he eat in the past two weeks? It was really freaking her out.

That was when he stopped dancing with her. They just stood there and he still held her in place. Anais started to feel uncomfortable. She tried to pull away but his grip on her was stiff but at the same time, gentle. How Grey managed to do that, Anais wondered. She looked at him. His usual expressive grey eyes were dull and Charles used these eyes to look down to her. Anais tried to get free from him again but Charles held her tightly and carefully, especially her damaged waist. She flinched.

"Why do you even want to know?" She was starting to get tired of his drama.

He shrugged. "Out of curiosity." He paused. "Do you love him?"

Now, _that_ was unexpected. Anais didn't like how this Charles Grey sounded.

"That's it! I've had it!" she exclaimed and snatched her hands away from him. Anais held up her skirt to return to the dance hall but Charles grabbed her left arm. The sudden force made her turn around to face him and gasp. Charles pulled her back to him and returned his hand to her waist. For a girl like her, Anais had to blush.

"I'm sorry," he said with his low voice. "I didn't mean to pry." His hand began to caress her waist again, softly. Anais gasped. She let her head rest on his left shoulder. The hand from her waist went to her back, running gently up and down on her bare back, providing warmth due to his gloves. Anais didn't know what to think.

_What are we doing anyway?_ She thought gravely.

She felt him pull her closer so that their bodies touched lightly. Anais shivered.

"I really missed you, doll face. I was very lonely since I had no one to play with," he chuckled lowly. And then went back to whispering in her ear. "You look so beautiful tonight." His voice ranged from a low one into a purr. Anais felt shivers down her spine. Charles laughed a little.

He released her back and settled his right hand on her waist again. He gestured Anais to look into him, to which she did. His face was only inches away from her. She didn't seem to mind though. Charles slowly leaned in. Their noses brushed and he smirked. Unknown to Anais, Edgar was a few meters away from them. When the music began again, he went to look for her in the garden as Aleister suggested. Now Edgar knew she was spending time with Earl Grey. Charles saw him watching them and that was when he smirked.

Charles pulled her closer and leaned in. His lips smothered hers in a slow and gentle kiss. He wanted her to feel comfortable first. To his surprise, Anais answered his kiss. Her hands were fixed on his chest, caressing it which Charles felt good. He released a growl. His hands touched her waist and went to her back, deepening the kiss. At first she broke the kiss to breathe but Charles captured her lips again. Anais felt him smirk. The kiss remained sweet even until Anais had to break it again. Charles rested his forehead on hers and smirked.

"I've always wanted to do that," he teased. He was back to his usual self again.

Anais shook her head and settled her arms around his neck. He gave her a peck on the lips. Then for a second, Charles glanced at Edgar. Anais saw him glance at something and turned behind her, only to see Edgar. The blonde man looked surprised and rushed back into the mansion, completely flustered at what he just saw. Anais gasped and turned to Charles.

"You knew he was watching?" Her voice cracked. She was very embarrassed to the man who offered to help her get out of the engagement. She instantly felt hatred towards Charles. Anais withdrew her hands from him and took a few steps back. "I am disgusted, Grey."

She ran back towards the mansion. Tears filled her eyes and she wiped them off. Charles only stood there. He realized what mistake he committed and for a moment, just a moment, he was regretful.

* * *

Anais panted and looked around the room. There was no sign of Edgar. She really felt terrible; and Grey should be, too. She forced her way into the crowd of nobles and searched desperately. Then she saw two blonde men with their backs facing her. She recognized those two. She went towards them and placed a hand on the man who wore a red suit. Edgar.

Edgar turned to her and his eyes widened.

"I'm sorry!" she blurted out. "I am very sorry, Edgar." Tears ran down from her cheeks again. She couldn't help it. "You shouldn't have seen that. I am so sorry." Anais covered her face and cried. Edgar felt bad and patted her shoulder. "I am so so sorry!"

"You should have told me from the start you were in a relationship with Earl Grey," he calmly said.

"I am not!" Anais shouted. "After what he did, I don't think I can bear to see him again."

Unknown to them, Charles Grey was actually eavesdropping. He flinched when he heard her remark and felt a sharp pain in his chest. He slowly turned away, biting the corner of his mouth until blood drew out.

"Will you forgive me, Edgar?" Anais said again as she sniffed. Edgar laughed a little; she looked like a child.

"But, of course, my lady." He took out a handkerchief and wiped her tears away. "I don't have the rights to be jealous, anyway. We will still help each other out of this engagement, won't we?"

He smiled at her. Anais felt reassured and leaned her head on his chest, hoping that things would go better. Edgar turned out to be a better man than Charles was.

* * *

**I am open for suggestions and comments. Thank you.**


	11. Blonde Trouble

Vault of Bones

Chapter 11 – Blonde Trouble

3 August 1889, Wolvercote Manor

Her Majesty had given Anais a day to rest after the party. She heard from Charles Grey that the Wolvercote was busy. And so, after one day, she sent Charles Phipps and John Brown to fetch her. The two butlers were greeted by Robert and were taken into the reception room to wait for their young mistress. Before Anais was called out, Robert informed the dowager Wolvercote about the arrival of their guests.

"Butlers of the Queen?" Eleanor raised a brow. "I do not want the Queen's bastards in my territory. What do they want?" The Marchioness was situated in her son's study room, rummaging through business papers that Anais abandoned the other day.

"They said they are here for Lady Anais," Robert explained calmly. "Mentioned something about an urgent matter."

Marchioness Eleanor growled. "Anais is working with the Queen's bastards? Why didn't she mention anything?!" She stood up and stormed outside the room, walking towards her granddaughter's room.

Anais was on the floor, right beside Pluto. She held out her dual blades for Pluto to sniff it out. She was hoping that with the hound's sense of smell, he could figure out where that captor of hers lived. She wanted to take her revenge by scaring that man and kill him. Pluto took a few sniffs and then circled around the room. He went outside the porch and sniffed in the air. He barked excitedly.

Anais smiled. _Finally,_ she thought. Her door busted open with an angry dowager by the doorway. Robert was behind the old woman as he tried to calm her. Marchioness Eleanor entered and slapped Anais. Pluto transformed in an instant and snarled at the dowager. Despite in fear of Pluto's anger, she remained her calm disposition. Anais caressed her cheek and growled under her breath.

"What the hell is your problem?! Do you think you can just come here uninvited and slap me?!" she shouted and clutched the blade on her left hand.

"_You_ are working for the Queen?!" retorted the old woman, seething in anger. "That lady had your father hanged! He was my son! And he did nothing wrong!" She tried not to slap the girl in front of her. "How could you work for the woman who killed your father?!"

"Nonsense!" Anais shot back. "His death has nothing to do with me, and he probably deserved it!" She felt the arrival of her tears. She had never met her father but she talked about deserving his death. What a shameful daughter.

The dowager gasped and fought back tears. "My precious son... how dare you talk about him like that?!"

Anais shook her head and ran outside of the room, leaving the dowager dazed. Carlisle heard the argument and rushed over to his young mistress' side. She cried in the hallway, regretting her remark regarding her father. Pluto, now back to human, and Carlisle, soothed her. The butler gave her tea to calm her down.

"Lady Anais," Carlisle said when she finally stopped crying. "Master Phipps and Master Brown are here to get you."

She looked up. "Phipps and John? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Anais immediately stood up and composed herself. Carlisle thoughtfully handed her a handkerchief in which she wiped her tears. "Where are they?"

Carlisle took her to the reception room and opened the door for her. Phipps and John patiently waited and stood up when she arrived.

"John! Charles!" Anais beamed and faked a smile. Man, she was bipolar.

John only nodded and let Phipps do all the talking. "Her Majesty wants you to continue the investigation, Lady Wolvercote," he said.

Anais nodded and turned to Carlisle. "I'll be back, okay? Have Pluto stay here. This will only take a short while." The butler nodded and escorted his mistress and her visitors outside. The carriage was ready and it left before Carlisle knew it.

"It appears the young mistress wanted to get out of here as soon as possible," Carlisle said and sighed as he went back inside to inform the Marchioness.

* * *

Buckingham Palace

Anais smiled at the sight of the palace. No matter how she didn't like the job the Queen offered her, she really liked the palace and its staff. It was a good way to make her forget her argument with the dowager. Once they arrived, John politely excused himself. He said the Queen only asked him to fetch Anais and now that she was here, he needed to attend to the Queen immediately. This only left Phipps and Anais to continue. To her surprise, Charles Phipps didn't lead her to the same room which contained the skeletons and the secret tunnel they found the last time she was there. Phipps seemed to lead her to what appeared to be a prison, or the palace's dungeons.

"So, what have we got this time?" Anais tried to sound cheerful for the ever-so-serious Phipps.

The man in white shook his head. "We'll have you interrogate someone today, Lady Wolvercote."

"I'm an interrogator now, huh?" she hummed. "I thought I was only to be your informant?" She flashed a bright smile at Phipps.

"Informant and interrogator are pretty close to each other," Phipps explained. He couldn't help but glance at the short girl beside him. It was their longest conversation _alone_.

"And yet completely different," Anais insisted with laugh. "But why me?"

"Something tells me Lady Wolvercote is an excellent interrogator."

The dungeon could only be reached by a flight of stairs which led downwards, possibly underground. It was dark and only a few torches provided the gloomy place its light. Anais warily followed Phipps as they went lower. She stopped when he stopped after they reached the bottom and the specific prison.

Charles Grey was there, sitting on a metal stool. At first his attention was focused to whoever the prisoner was, and then it was shifted when his partner arrived. His grey eyes widened as he saw Anais with Phipps. He growled and didn't bother to greet them.

"Grey, how is she doing?" Phipps inquired.

_She?_ Anais was getting suspicious. She turned her gaze inside the prison. Inside was a lady, young and quite beautiful. She had a rich blonde hair and sky blue eyes. _What could be a beautiful lady doing inside a prison?_

Charles Grey smirked. "Oh, she's fine. Aren't you, love~?" Anais narrowed her eyes. He sounded… flirty.

The woman inside stood up and looked at Phipps and the lady she never saw before.

"This woman is Armelle Strauss, Her Majesty's attendant," explained Phipps nonchalantly. "She was found suspicious by entering the room of the skeletons and attempting to take it."

"That is not true!" Armelle hissed.

Phipps handed her a paper. Anais examined it and sighed.

"You never found anything other than _this_?" she gestured to Armelle. Phipps nodded. "Did she say anything yet?

"No," came his reply again. "She only listens to what Grey tells and asks her." Anais wanted to ask Grey but she was still angry at him.

"Well~ Lady Armelle here says that she was only framed," Grey chimed in.

"That's what they always say," Anais snapped but refused to look at him. "Say, Charles, is it against the law to torture someone in order to extract information?" She addressed to Charles Phipps, smiling sweetly, hoping to mock Grey. The young earl scowled under his breath. Come to think of it, she never called him _Charles_ before.

Phipps was a little taken aback when she mentioned his name. "Well, I'm afraid not. Torture is not practiced anymore, especially to women."

"_My_ Armelle is quite sensitive too~" Grey smirked and winked at Armelle. Anais rolled her eyes.

"Well, that's a shame," Anais sighed, still addressing to Phipps. "Back in our manor, the servants were always following what the alpha says." She smiled at him. "What do you plan on doing now, Charles~?"

Phipps turned to Grey who only gave him a useless shrug. "Perhaps continue on interrogating her?"

"I can do that!" Grey beamed, raising a hand. "My Armelle and I are starting to get intimate, too~" He winked at her again. "Just leave this one to me, Phipps." He waited a reaction from Anais. To his surprise, she had her eyes focused on the paper. He scowled.

"And yet you still don't have any information," Phipps sighed.

"We're working on it, aren't we, doll face~?" Grey turned to Armelle again with a flirtatious smile.

Anais twitched an eyebrow. _Doll face? He used to call me that before. _Seeing her reaction, Grey chuckled inwardly.

"What were you doing in that room, Miss Armelle?" Anais started to ask, giving Phipps the favor of being their interrogator. Just like what Phipps told her, Armelle never answered unless it was Grey who asked her. Still, Anais waited. No reply came. Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Aren't you going to answer?" _Nothing._ Armelle only glared at the lady in front of her. "Something tells me you're guilty." Anais smirked at her.

Armelle flinched. "What are you saying?! Of course not! I told you I was framed! I was cleaning the room when Charles and Phipps arrived."

_Well, that did it. Too easy, _Anais had to praise herself. Her remark twitched Armelle's nerve.

"I'm sure you can't be ordered to clean that place," Anais continued. "It's an important place, not a place for lying attendants like yourself." Armelle growled and clutched the bars which separated her from the Wolvercote. "Besides, that room is guarded. You can't just waltz in."

"Perhaps you used the tunnel?" Phipps joined in.

Armelle gritted her teeth. "Of course not! What tunnel are you talking about?" She turned to Grey with pleading sky blue eyes. "Charles, please tell them!"

_Seeking comfort,_ Anais thought bitterly.

She glanced at Grey and waited for a reply. His grey eyes were as cold as the time when they talked two nights ago. Grey said nothing and turned his gaze away coldly. Armelle looked rejected. She started to sniff and then cry. That was when Grey and Phipps, like the two gentlemen they were, flinched when the lady cried in front of them. Anais sighed exasperatedly _and_ audibly on purpose as she rolled her eyes.

"What a wad," Anais mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear.

Her dark blue eyes narrowed when Charles Grey went to comfort the crying figure of Armelle. His gloved hand reached her face from the other side of the bars and touched her cheek lightly.

_Damn you,_ Anais thought again. Her heart raced as she watched Grey comfort Armelle. The lady smiled as he wiped the tears off her pink cheeks.

"You don't have to cry now," soothed Grey. Armelle smiled at him.

"Thank you, Charles. You're the best," she replied. Anais rolled her eyes again. Damn, the woman sounded twice as flirty than Grey himself.

"I really don't like it when I verbally abuse someone and they try to find comrades," Anais muttered to herself. "It's unfair."

"Shut up, Brenda!" Armelle screamed. Anais' eyebrow twitched one more time. The Double Charles looked amused and wary at the same time, with Phipps sensing a heated argument between the two ladies. The Wolvercote growled under her breath.

"What are you calling me? Brenda?" Anais repeated, obviously running out of her _glorious_ patience.

Grey smirked and looked more interested than ever. His face clearly stated the phrase '_This is going to be good'._ Phipps sighed exasperatedly, rubbing the bridge of his nose and whispering, "Oh, boy…"

"Oh, and this whole time I thought you were," retorted Armelle with a smirk, feeling more confident. "If you're not Brenda, then who are you?"

"Listen, mate, I am Anais _the_ Wolvercote." The dark-haired lady narrowed her dark blue eyes at the blonde woman. She tried to keep her calm like what Ciel advised her a few weeks ago. But knowing her temper, she knew well how much longer this temper of hers was going to last.

She took her chance to mock the lady.

"Listen, you punk and dumb blonde," Anais said as she leaned closer Armelle's prison; her voice echoed with poison and annoyance. The imprisoned lady gasped at the other one's remark about her. "I can compliment you, call you ugly, and insult your entire family all in _one_ sentence. They couldn't do that; Phipps is too sincere while Grey is your typical bastard. Talk with me, won't you? There's more where _that_ came from."

Phipps was taken aback by what she said while Grey smirked smugly. Both were still proud of what Anais' words could do to people. Armelle fell silent and remained cowering inside her prison.

"I guess my work here is done," Anais told Phipps. "I'm planning to investigate on my own, too. Since I'm not needed here, I'd like to go back and work now. The sooner this issue was settled the better." She turned to leave. "Also, you won't be seeing me in a few weeks or a few months… _or maybe forever."_ Anais sarcastically muttered the last phrase so that they wouldn't hear it. She stared to walk away; Grey wanted to stop her but Phipps did that for him.

"Let me escort you," said Phipps. Grey wanted to punch the wall.

Anais smiled again. Damn, that sweet smile was mocking Grey.

"I'll be fine, Charles~ I already know my way around here. I'll see you later, okay? Take care~!"

She sprinted towards the stairs and out of the dungeon. She couldn't wait to get out of that place. Stupid Charles Grey was being stupid again. Luckily, she _did_ know her way around. Along the way she bumped into John.

"Leaving so soon, my Lady?" he asked. He had a cart full of pastries which made Anais quite hungry.

She nodded. "Yes, I won't be back until a few weeks. I'll do my own investigation by that time. See you, John~!" Anais went away again and rode the available carriage that was lying in wait. Then, she remembered Grey.

_That infuriating man!_ She thought and scoffed. _Flirting in front of me like nothing happened two nights ago! I swear I won't forgive him!_

* * *

John fetched Grey and Phipps from the dungeon when it was time for Her Majesty's afternoon snacks. They were butlers, too. Grey was forced to separate himself from Armelle for the time being and followed Phipps with no interest at all.

"Why didn't you talk to her?" Phipps asked his partner without having to face him.

Grey raised an eyebrow. "Oh~? Getting chatty all of a sudden, aren't we, Phipps~?"

"Just answer the question."

Charles Grey stopped and thought for a moment. Phipps turned to him and waited for a reply.

"I didn't need to talk to her, do I?" He gave his partner a sly smirk and walked off again. Phipps decided not to ask anymore.

The Queen smiled as her two butlers entered the library. Her Majesty wanted to eat afternoon snack while reading a good book. John was already there and was serving tea. Phipps and Grey helped in setting the table and stood behind the Queen as she ate.

"John told me Lady Wolvercote already left?" the Queen asked.

Phipps nodded. "Yes, your Majesty. She mentioned something about conducting her own investigation."

John's interest came up and suddenly spoke. "Come to think of it, she also mentioned that to me. She said she won't be back in a few weeks."

Grey felt inferior for not being able to say anything. Queen Victoria dropped her silver teacup gently on the platter.

"On her own?"

"Yes, your Majesty," answered John.

The Queen sighed. "I can't have her investigate on her own. She could get hurt." Grey's eyes widened; Her Majesty was right. "Phipps, please go after her and guide her. I'm getting worried over her."

_No, not Phipps again,_ Grey's thoughts were loud. Before his partner could agree, he finally spoke up. "I'll go after her, your Majesty. I will make sure that Lady Wolvercote is escorted and protected during her investigation."

Queen Victoria smiled. "Thank you, Charles."

* * *

Wolvercote Manor

Back in the Wolver-hell-cote Manor, as Anais dubbed it after her argument with the dowager, the young Wolvercote sneaked her way back inside the mansion. She didn't want to let the dowager know; it could start another fight. Carlisle happily assisted his mistress as she snuck in, and escorted her back to her room. There, Pluto was waiting for her. Anais also asked her butler to get her snacks, something sweet, and a tea. NOT Earl Grey tea, mind you.

When Carlisle returned with her snacks and _un-_Earl Grey tea, Anais munched delightfully on her pastry and went back into her business that morning. She had Pluto sniff the blades again, and again, Pluto barked when he reached the porch.

"So far, so good," Anais said. She stood up and packed her things. Carlisle brought his hand on his chin and watched his mistress.

"My lady, what are you doing?" the butler finally asked.

Said lady opened her wardrobe and took out few of her dresses and shoes. She went back into her briefcase and said, "Pluto and I will be gone for a while. I need to take care of something." She stood up again and fetched her blades, packing them into its usual wooden briefcase. "Don't forget to feed Dante, okay~?" The spotted owl hooted and blinked its eyes. "Don't tell the old woman about this. Am I understood, Carlisle?"

The butler nodded. "Yes, but only on your own? Will you be alright, my lady?" He really looked concerned.

"I'll be fine as long as Pluto comes with me," she turned to him, "and as long as the Marchioness doesn't know." Anais closed her heavy briefcase and placed it on her bed. "I'll be off now. Prepare my carriage; I'm taking Dunlop with me. Oh, and I don't need a coachman." Carlisle reluctantly bowed and left. Pluto barked delightfully; he knew Anais was taking him with her. She knelt in front of him and fixed his spiky black collar. She also took out a leash, just in case of emergency. "There's a good boy, hm, Pluto~?"

Carlisle returned a few minutes later. He escorted Anais behind the mansion where her secret carriage was waiting.

"Please, my lady, take care of yourself," he pleaded. As a butler, it was his job to accompany his mistress wherever she went. But he knew how Anais was capable of being with herself. And considering that Pluto was with her, then there should be no worries at all. He handed her a bag full of snacks and a flask of water.

Anais smiled reassuringly. "I'll be fine, Carlisle. Just make sure Dante is being fed, okay?"

Her butler nodded and assisted her in taking the briefcases inside the carriage. Pluto settled himself inside while Anais herself served as the coachman. Carlisle handed her a dark blue coat.

"See you, Carlisle," Anais waved a hand and then left. She used the road behind the Wolvercote mansion and disappeared into the forest. The butler sighed to himself and went back in. His problem was doubled; first, his mistress' well-being in the wilds, and his alibi for her disappearance. All that he knew was the Marchioness wouldn't be happy with it.

Charles Grey removed the binocular from his eyes. He had been waiting for Anais to leave, and watched her left on her own. He smirked. Grey was in his own carriage, which definitely came from Her Majesty.

"It appears my little wolf is on the move," he whispered to himself and left.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you all for the previous reviews. I am hoping to get more. Oh, and I hope you enjoy the chapter. Grey is such a jerk, isn't he? :)


	12. Home Again

Vault of Bones

Chapter 12 – Home Again

5 August 1889, Medway River

For the past two days, Anais and Pluto travelled where the hound's scent led them. The travel was a peaceful one. Anais managed the reins on her favorite horse Dunlop during the day, stopped for a few minutes for a break and then continued until sundown. Pluto supervised the travel during the night. In his demon hound form, his scent was twice as better than his human form. This form also warded off possible attackers during the night especially when Anais was in the carriage.

She didn't know why, but it seemed to her that Pluto was taking her back to Brighton.

"Pluto," she said one night, "are you sure we're in the right place?"

Anais didn't want to sound hesitant; she trusted Pluto. The demon hound nodded and continued to lead her. They reached the end of Medway River by midnight and Anais told Pluto that she needed rest. They continued first thing in the morning. Pluto reverted back to his human form and Anais rushed to Brighton. She was excited to see her old home.

The city of Brighton was as lively as always. Carts were pulled by farmers and wives went around the market to buy supplies. Children were playing around the streets. Anais smiled; she missed everyone in the old Wolvercote house. As she mustered Dunlop forward, Anais heard Pluto barking excitedly inside the carriage. _Maybe he's just happy to be beck,_ she thought. They passed few streets and stores. The demon dog inside barked again. Now she was just curious. Looking around, her eyes caught up with a familiar dark-haired boy.

"Eugene!" Anais called out. She immediately jumped off of the carriage and ran towards him. Eugene turned and smiled as he was approached by his friend.

"Ah, big sister!" he greeted back. Anais knelt and hugged the boy tightly. "C-Can't breathe… lady Anais…"

Anais dropped him and smiled. "How's everyone doing?"

"Everyone's doing great!" the boy grinned.

The pair went back to the carriage and sped off back to the Wolvercote house. It still looked the way it was before: gloomy and quiet. Eugene opened the rusty gate for the carriage to enter and ran to the mansion to tell the servants. Anais halted and opened the door so that Pluto could come out. The servants came running towards her.

"It's the young mistress!" Nunally exclaimed happily as she clapped her hands. The young maid bounced which made her wavy light brown bounce as well. "It's good to have you back, lady Anais!" Nunally bowed to her. Anais smiled and hugged the maid which surprised her. Nunally was flustered; she was only a maid after all.

The two elderly servants arrived, Klaus and Miranda – the head butler and cook, respectively. Miranda smiled at her.

"You finally decided to visit again," she said and hugged Anais. The young mistress turned to Klaus.

"Welcome back, my lady," he simply said.

"Lighten up, will you~? I'm back!" Anais hugged him as well.

Klaus cleared his throat after the hug and opened the door. "Please come inside. You must be tired."

Anais sighed as she sat on the reception room. She really missed leisure when no one would interrupt her, unlike in the Wolvercote Manor when Robert had to appear every once in a while to have her report to the Marchioness. Her only rest was when she visited Ciel and Lizzy for a little chat. Sometimes she pestered Undertaker when he was busy.

Nunally returned with scones and tea. Anais began to eat but stopped when she smelled the fragrance of the tea. She stared at it and growled. _Earl Grey tea._ Anais dropped it without taking a sip. Nunally frowned.

"My lady, didn't you like it? It's your favorite, Earl Grey tea," the maid whispered.

"That's okay. I'll just finish the scones and then I'll be out," she replied.

"Going out again, Anais?" Klaus suddenly spoke.

"I'll just see how Flynn is doing." She ate another scone.

Eugene, who was with Pluto throughout the whole time, entered with a handful of flowers. He accidentally heard the lady talk about his older brother, and couldn't help but join the conversation.

"Actually, big brother is on his way," he smiled at Anais.

"Really~?!" she smiled brightly. Eugene nodded.

Klaus cleared his throat again. Everyone turned to him.

"Anything interesting in the main Wolvercote Mansion, Lady Anais?" the old German said with his accent. Anais just wanted to squeal in delight hearing his accent.

"Eh, nothing really. The Marchioness is a real pain," she shrugged. "She's very pushy and thinks she's superior to everyone else. Other than that, nothing is really interesting."

"What about being a noblewoman, my lady?" her maid asked enthusiastically.

Anais looked at the ceiling and thought for a moment. "Hm, interesting, they say?" She remembered Edgar. The two of them were already reconciled after what happened in the party. "Well, for one thing, I'm already engaged." She didn't sound happy about it. "There you have it."

"Engaged?! Really? Oh, young mistress, I'm so happy for you~!" Nunally exclaimed and smiled. Klaus and Miranda looked fine with it too. Eugene cocked his head to the side, looking completely confused. "Say, my lady, what kind of a man is he? Is he handsome? Tall?" Nunally showered her with questions.

Anais raised an eyebrow. "Uh, yeah, I guess he's tall and quite handsome, too." She smiled; too bad she really didn't want to marry yet. Edgar would make a wonderful fiancé for her. "He's a very kind man and very generous. He understands me." _Unlike someone I left in London who flirts with his new newfound pet._

With all those details, Nunally imagined the look of her fiancé. She sighed dreamily and squealed in delight.

_Awakening her female instincts grosses me out,_ Anais shrugged inwardly.

Flynn didn't bother to knock on the door. He entered, greeted the demon hound and smiled as he saw his friend. Anais' mood went up and hugged Flynn. He swirled her around as they hugged.

"I'm so glad you're back!" he exclaimed.

Anais kissed his cheek. "Wow, you look more handsome! Any lovers already?" She teased. Flynn blushed lightly and shook his head. Indeed, her childhood friend had become more handsome than the last time she saw him. His shaggy black hair was longer and his body became leaner because of work.

"I wouldn't count on that," he laughed then turned to Klaus. "Can I borrow your precious lady for a moment? I'm actually on my way back to work, but I thought I'd drop by to say hi."

Klaus nodded. "Bring her back before lunchtime."

Both grinned and went off.

* * *

They walked side by side in the streets. Flynn was on his way back to old Matthew's store, having killed another wild boar and some fishes for him. He carried the boar on his right shoulder while he carried the basket of fishes on his left hand.

"Don't you ever get tired of your work?" Anais asked suddenly. "It looks absolutely exhausting."

Flynn smiled. "I'm used to it. Unlike you, I wasn't born to inherit lands and run companies."

She crossed her arms on her chest and huffed. "It's not _that_ easy, mind you. Running the wine company of the family isn't just a walk in the park."

He chuckled. "'Course not. Anyway, how are things going in your mansion?"

"It's not _my_ mansion! It belongs to the dowager," she exclaimed.

"Alright, not yours, got it," Flynn said as he raised both of his hands in defense. "Any news at all?"

Anais shrugged. "Not really."

They reached Matthew's store. It changed a little of its decorations and the store looked more spacious. The old man smiled at them warmly.

"Oh, hello Flynn," he greeted. "Welcome back, Lady Anais."

As Flynn placed the dead boar and basket of fishes on the counter, Matthew's wife Carmen received the goods.

"It's good to be back, Sir Matthew," Anais replied.

Flynn wanted to leave as soon as possible. After Matthew gave him his pay, he dragged Anais by her wrist and left the store.

"Flynn, why the rush?" Anais said as she tried to look behind while Flynn dragged her out.

"Oh, Flynn~!" A female voice came from behind them. Flynn stiffened.

Anais searched for the seemingly sweet voice. It was a middle-class looking girl, dark-haired tied in a loose ponytail, waving at their direction. The girl approached them and glared at Anais. The girl ignored her and turned to Flynn.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you since yesterday," said the girl.

Flynn sighed deeply and tried to sound as polite as possible. "Good day, Jane."

Jane smiled. "Who is your friend?"

Flynn turned to Anais and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "She's my _girlfriend_."

Anais flinched. "I am?" Her eyebrow was raised. He nudged her gently on the side. "Oh yes, right! How are you, Miss Jane?" She tried to smile and curtsy.

"Hi," Jane faked a smile. "Flynn, I didn't know you have such a rich girlfriend." Jane observed how Anais dressed. Her pale red dress, a gift from Sophia, obviously indicated her status.

He nervously chuckled. "Yes, she's actually out of town, aren't you, _love_?"

_I think I'm going to puke,_ Anais whined. To Jane, she smiled and nodded. "I'm from London."

"Really? I hadn't notice. Well, I'll be off now," Jane waved to Flynn and was immediately out of sight.

After she left, Flynn instantly removed the arm around Anais and started to walk off.

"I can see why you don't have any girlfriends," Anais teased.

"Please, save it," he chuckled.

Back in the old Wolvercote house, Flynn and Anais were both surprised to see another carriage. Its white horse neighed. While Flynn was curious, Anais recognized it and gasped.

_Hell, no, _she thought.

She ran back inside the mansion and flung the doors opened. Guest room was the first place she went. She saw all the servants in the corner while a man in white sat on the chair drinking casually. He was served a blackberry cornmeal cake. Everyone turned to her.

"The young mistress is already here," Miranda announced.

Anais felt her heart skipped when Charles Grey smiled at her. She was still very angry. Before the Wolvercote could spat at the Queen's officer, her servants comically circled around her. They bent their knees and whispered amongst each other. Charles Grey raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Oh my goodness, young mistress!" Nunally whispered. "Your fiancé is very handsome~!"

"What?!" Anais exclaimed.

"You didn't tell us your fiancé came with you," Miranda added.

"An Earl for a fiancé, I'm so happy for you," Klaus said. The forever serious German sounded very intrigued.

"He said he came all the way from London," Eugene joined the elders.

"Wait, you have a fiancé? Why didn't you tell me?" Flynn's voice came.

"Hold it!" Anais wanted to shout at them but made sure Charles didn't hear them. "_He's_ my fiancé?" _What the hell did Charles tell them?_

Everyone nodded enthusiastically. They released Anais from their circle and pushed her towards the Earl who stood up to greet her. The servants plus Flynn watched them closely.

Anais growled as Charles smirked at her.

"It's good to see you again, love~" he said and winked at her playfully. The servants grinned at the man's remark.

"Get the hell out of here," Anais spat. Charles was a little taken aback. "Klaus get him out would you? If he doesn't comply, I'll ask for Pluto." She turned to him again. "Get lost."

Charles composed himself and sighed. "Don't be so tough on me, sweetheart~ I came all the way from London to reconcile with you~" He pouted like a child. Her eyebrow twitched.

"Get lost."

"But, doll face~"

"Don't call me that!"

"Honey~?"

"NO!"

"…Baby?"

"Damn it, Grey! Get lost I said!"

Anais raised her hand to slap him but Charles caught it just in time. He pulled Anais closer to him and gave her a light peck on the lips. The servants grinned again; they were finding the show interesting. Anais blushed furiously as she covered her lips. Her heart raced again. Charles smirked at her.

"D-D-Damn you to hell!" she said with her mouth still covered. Then to the servants she said, "Don't you people have jobs?!" The servants took it as their leave and shut the door.

Charles sat again on the sofa and gestured Anais to sit with him. She backed away.

"Hm, what's the matter~?" he asked, grinning mischievously.

"Do me a favor and leave, Grey," Anais demanded, trying to sound calm.

Charles stood up and approached her. Instinctively, Anais stepped back until she was cornered. _Damn it all to hell_, she thought. Charles blocked her exit with his hands on either side of her head. She closed her eyes. This man still infuriated her. Charles smirked at her reaction and brought his face near to hers.

"I won't let you get away now," he purred. His nose brushed on hers and his lips were only a few centimeters away. "After I lost you a few days ago, I won't let you get away." He leaned in. Anais felt the same nervous feeling she got when she and Charles first kissed. She felt him coming closer and closer. With her left hand, she tried to push him away. To her surprise, Charles caught it again.

"Leave me alone!" she demanded as she tried to get her arm free from him.

Charles dropped it gently and went back to business. He leaned again, slowly so that Anais could feel him. At first his lips brushed lightly on hers which made the Wolvercote gasp for a second. He smirked. The second one was the real kiss. Charles slowly kissed her, sending thousand sleeping nerves jolt in ecstasy. He wanted to make up after what happened in the dungeon earlier. No matter how much Anais wanted to push him away, the feeling Charles always gave her was something else. Her hands reached his neck and hair. She ran her fingers through his silver hair. Charles kissed her passionately; his tongue entered her mouth when her lips were finally parted. Anais moaned and Charles smirked in the kiss. His hands reached her waist and he caressed the left side, the place where her wound was once was. She moaned again. He decided to tease her by sending his hands to travel down to her navel and lower, making her gasp and break the kiss. Charles was contented on how Anais answered his kiss and settled his hands on her waist again.

"Damn, I missed you," he whispered, kissing her arm which rested around his neck.

"You bastard," she panted.

"I love you," Charles whispered again.

She blushed. "I'm still mad at you."

Anais glared at him. She tugged the longer patch of his hair gently. He laughed.

"Oh, that's cute~" he cooed.

"Shut up! I'm still really mad at you!" Anais removed her arms from his neck. She heard him growl. Anais slapped his hands away. "What you did during the party was wrong! You owe Edgar a thousand _sincere_ apologies!" She narrowed her eyes at him. "That was really embarrassing, Grey."

"Call me Charles." Damn, he was ignoring her. She glared and punched his chest lightly. He chuckled. "Alright, I will. Promise." Charles held her arms and returned them around his neck as his hands were on her waist again. He pulled her closer. "Once we get back to London, I'll kill him. There won't be a competition anymore, just a pile of dead meat."

Anais gasped and pounded his chest again. "Take that back, Grey!"

He chuckled. "I was bluffing. Goodness, you really like that Edgar, don't you?"

She fell silent.

"Are you still mad at me?"

Actually, she wasn't. There were no more reasons to be mad at him. But she wanted to make him feel bad about something.

"Yes," Anais replied simply.

Charles cocked his head to the side. "What else is there?"

"Have you really forgotten?" she glared again.

He shrugged. There was a pause. Anais lowered her head and blushed. She didn't want to tell him.

"Then what is it?" he asked again.

"Armelle," she whispered. Charles grinned instantly.

"What~?"

"You heard me!" she scowled.

"No, I didn't~"

"Damn you!"

Charles laughed again. He kissed her forehead. "Were you jealous~?"

Anais flinched. "Of course not! Why would I be jealous for someone like you?"

He grinned. "Really? Then, why are you mad about me and Armelle?"

"You're actually enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Every second of it." He winked. She sighed.

"Forget it. I just wanted you to know," Anais didn't want to talk about jealousy more.

"I have something to tell you too," his voice was serious all of a sudden. "It's about Phipps." _What about him? _"I don't want you calling him Charles, okay?"

"Eh? Why?" Anais drawled like a child. To be honest, she really had no idea.

"It really makes me jealous when you call him that and smile," he admitted and shrugged. "I'm quite possessive over things."

"Things?" Anais repeated. So to Charles, she was only a _thing_.

He laughed and leaned in again. "I meant people, love~"

"That's not the way I heard it."

Charles pulled her into another kiss, a gentle and heated kiss. He tried toying with her lower lip, wondering what her reaction would be. Her hand tugged his longer hair again. He smiled during the kiss and sent his tongue in. It was greeted with her own tongue, moaning as she did so. Charles snaked his arms around her and pulled her closer. As their bodies touched, Anais gasped in surprise. He broke the kiss by then to breathe.

"Mm, that was _good_," he teased. His lips were still touching hers as he spoke. Anais felt him smirk again. "Care for another round~?" Now, he sounded very seductive. But she had to refuse; her stomach growled.

"Forget it," she replied at him. Anais pushed Charles out of the way and made way for the sofa. "Don't you do _that_ in front of other people. I'll kill you. Anyway, I'm hungry."

"You know, you can always have me for lunch," Charles winked as he followed her to the sofa and waited for the servants to arrive with their food.

"Shut the hell up, Grey." Her insensitive voice demanded.


	13. Love or Infatuation?

Vault of Bones

Chapter 13 – Love or Infatuation?

Old Wolvercote Mansion

Following Charles Grey's arrival that afternoon, the supposed "fiancé" of Anais was given a room on the second floor, not far away from Anais' room herself. The servants definitely bought the idea that Charles was their mistress' fiancé despite how hard Anais tried to convince them. Pluto had been growling the whole time, prompting Charles to always cower behind Anais whenever the hound would bear his fangs against the earl. It was such a long day but the young Wolvercote was unable to rest her mind.

She lay on her bed; eyes absentmindedly stared out of the window. It was a cold night so she had Pluto transform into his demon form to ignite the hearth. Now, the hound slept well in front of the hearth; his paws were crossed under his neck. She envied Pluto for being to sleep peacefully on such a wonderful night, unlike her. Anais then twirled a lock of hair, all the while sighing exasperatedly. She had been contemplating about her status with Charles Grey. She neither refused to think of him as a lover nor did she think that she actually liked the earl. Whenever she thought having Charles as a lover, she could feel like a puke was coming. But sharing two kisses was enough to make her wonder. Anais wouldn't go to Grey and talked to him about it. No, she would _never_ do that. She rolled on her back and looked at the ceiling.

"What's wrong with me?" Anais groaned to herself. She got up from bed and draped her thin robe and tied it around her waist. She stood up carefully as the wooden bed creaked, not wanting to disturb Pluto's slumber. Once she was all set, Anais left the room.

The Wolvercote walked down the hallway barefooted, and she shivered in every step she took. The floor was still made of wood and the wood itself was cold. Anais carefully went down the stairs and hugged the robe closer to her as she made her way in the kitchen. As she went closer by the second, eerie sounds were emitted. Warily, Anais narrowed her dark blue eyes when she caught glimpse of someone rummaging through the cupboards.

_Some thief, huh?_ Anais thought, amused. She grabbed a nearby possible weapon: a vase. She held it above her head as she slowly entered the kitchen. As she was about to attack the "trespasser", Anais froze from where she stood.

Charles Grey raised an eyebrow at her while chewing on a sandwich. His tailcoat was left in his room, leaving him with his black shirt, pants, and boots to wear. His rapier was still in place, as usual. Upon seeing Anais, Charles dropped the half-eaten sandwich on the plate and approached her. Anais growled at him, gently placing the vase on top of the counter.

"What the hell, Grey?!" Anais shouted at him.

"What?" Charles asked innocently.

Anais went behind Charles to grab a cup of water. Charles turned around to face her and watched as she drank. "Damn it, Grey!" Anais continued after drinking.

Again, Charles asked innocently, "What?"

"You scared me half to death!" The Wolvercote continued shouting at him, not caring if anyone would hear them argue.

Charles shrugged and went back to his tray of sandwiches. He took the half-eaten one and shoved the entire thing in his mouth.

"What the hell did I do?" He asked through mouthful. Anais only glared at him. "Don't give me that look," Charles continued, taking another sandwich and putting it in his mouth.

"I thought you were some kind of criminal," Anais whispered rather shyly. How embarrassing was it to accuse someone of being a criminal when he was only eating midnight snack? She looked at him. "Speaking of, what the hell are you doing this late at night?"

Charles smiled and wiped his mouth with a handkerchief. "You should stop cursing, doll face. It's very unladylike."

Anais blinked. Her question was ignored. Damn.

"And now that you've mentioned it," said Charles as he began to clean up his mess, "what are _you_ doing here?" He stopped clearing the table to look at her. She refused eye contact and Charles only chuckled.

"I've been thinking…" Anais muttered rather absentmindedly.

"Oh?" Charles raised an eyebrow yet again. He had finished cleaning up and then washed his hands. "What have you been thinking, love~?"

"About you," she replied absentmindedly again. Charles jolted up and immediately stopped whatever he was doing. Anais looked up to him, noticing his sudden change of behavior. Both stared at each other until Anais realized her poor choice of words… _again_.

She blushed instantly and shifted her gaze away from him. Her hands shook and her heart raced again.

"T-That's not what I meant!"

Charles wiped his hands as he walked towards her, grinning playfully. "Can you repeat your last phrases all in one sentence?" He teased, leaning closer a little.

Anais gently shoved his cheek away from hers. Charles laughed. "Get over yourself, you dim ball," she snapped, still trying to hide her pink-tinted face.

Charles straightened up, placing his hands on his hips. "Oh, but I would love to hear the real thing from you, doll face." Anais looked up to him and glared. He grinned. "Please~?"

"Hmph," Anais closed her eyes and crossed her arms on her chest. Charles laughed and grabbed a chair in order to sit in front of her.

"No really," he said, sitting down. Anais opened her eyes again only to find Charles near her face. "What have you been thinking about?"

Oh, brilliant. Now he was mocking her.

She glared. "Stop prying, Grey."

Charles grinned and leaned back. "Okay~! Then I'll just repeat what I heard. You've been thinking about _me_, aren't you, doll face~?"

Anais blushed again. "Stop it!" she cried, pounding his chest childishly. Charles laughed at her and waited until she was calmed down. Anais scowled at him. "That was not funny, Grey!"

"Oh, but it was most flattering, my Lady Wolvercote," Charles faked an accent that people of the 17th century used. Anais refrained herself from laughing.

"Damn you!" She shouted again.

Charles grinned. "You left me no choice. Besides that," he propped his chin under his palm and leaned closer again, "you seemed to be troubled about something. Care to tell me?"

"Oh, there's no need for that," Anais insisted. "I shouldn't have concerned myself about this matter."

"What matter?" asked Charles, now very interested. He noticed how Anais fell silent and clamped her mouth shut. He cocked his head to the side, thinking that he did some serious trouble to the Wolvercote. Anais was still silent, playing with her fingers shyly as Charles' question echoed in her mind. The young earl then brought his left hand to her cheek, pinching it slightly.

Anais flinched. "What the hell?"

Charles laughed, raising his hands in defense. "What? I only wanted to try it."

She huffed and stood up, followed by Charles. "I'm going back to my room."

"Let me take you there!" Charles chirped, already escorting her outside. Anais let him do as he pleased as it would not hurt if someone walked with her.

The way back to her room was silent. Charles was incredibly quiet the whole time and he seemed to be pondering about something. Anais sighed and focused her eyes on the hallway. Whatever Charles had in mind had nothing to do with her. He fixated his eyes on the floor and then noticed that she was actually walking on her barefoot. He shrugged and decided not to speak. If he did, she would definitely spat another curse at him.

When they finally reached her room, Charles opened the door for her and gestured for her to enter. Anais said nothing as Charles said nothing as well. Before closing the door behind Anais, Charles whispered to her ear.

"Please, don't doubt me. Everything I'm showing you is real, doll face, and so are my feelings."

Her eyes widened and she fell silent. Charles chuckled quietly and kissed her forehead.

"Good night, love."


End file.
